Against The World
by DantesClover
Summary: Join Carter Roulet in his second installment. He's building a team, a team of a unique brand of meta-humans. They are strong, crazy, on edge, and have one insane leader. But they fight for revenge, and they won't stop, until the blood they want is spilled. OC's have been chosen, and the story has started! Being updated regularly!
1. Prologue: New faces

**California, Jump City.**

_It's been two years since Carter Roulet was captured by Failsafe, which means it's been three years since he's teamed up with the Teen Titans. During his escape, Carter had his head removed from his body, and had his DNA enhanced, due to his healing factor, he survived this process, and his healing factor was enhanced. However, the enhancements destroyed his memories. Everything was removed aside from the memories of Failsafe, and Dr. Williams. However, his recollection of working with the Teen Titans, was lost. A curse of amnesia...and so he searches for a team...a team that can bring back help him get revenge on Failsafe, and Dr. Williams, and along the way, he hopes to recover his memory. This...is the second part of Carter Roulet's story._

[] [] []

Hot water spilled over Carters scarred and tattooed skin. Amazingly, he still remembered the times he tattooed himself. From the dice barely visible on his neck, the Celtic cross on his chest. The Ace, and Jack on his forearm, to the words along the side of his abdomen. "_Never home._" He had many tattoo's, and although he remembered tattooing himself...he couldn't remember why.

"Williams..." Carter muttered, as he slammed his fist into the shower wall. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could change about his life, other than accept who he was. The steam from the shower rose as the hot water continued to flow, until there was a knock at the door. "Odd." Carter said, stepping out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waste, and grabbing his .45 from the sink.

"Open up!" the door pounded, as Carter stepped toward the peephole.

"Oh shit..." Carter gasped, as four policemen were outside his door.

"We know you're in there!" the cop yelled.

Carter Roulet backed up to the closet, and grabbed his backpack, when the door was kicked in.

"Police!" the cop yelled gun draw.

Roulet turned, as they entered, and the officers opened fire. A barrage if bullets stormed at Roulet. Roulet bolted for the window, and then fired blindly at the officers, before diving through the window, glass shattered as he fell to the asphalt, his towel barely staying on him, and his backpack in his left hand.

"This is Captain Anderson, of Jump City police. Suspect is on the move, I repeat suspect is on the move!" Anderson yelled, as he watched Roulet run down the street, with nothing but a towel, a gun, and his backpack.

"Sir, look what we found." one of the other officers said from one of the rooms.

"My god..." Captain Anderson said, the tall bald man stared at the wall, while removing his glasses. "He's going after Dr. Williams."

[] [] []

Edmund Cole propped himself against the wall as he stared down the street, his hands slightly shaking a females passed by him, he grew slightly nervous, but he had it under control for the most part. He was scoping this place out, he had noticed several jewels within this certain shop, and was anxious to get his hands on them. It was slightly dark, so he started to make his way over to said shop.

"Hopefully, the cops will be busy." Eddie chuckled, as he suddenly changed into the appearance of the brick wall behind him, incredible camouflage. Eddie, or Edge, was his super villain name, used his glass cutters, to cut a small circle of glass out, and unlock the door. "And we are good." Eddie smirked, as he entered the building, and turned on his flashlight.

"I'm gonna be rich." Eddie chuckled.

"You know, if you're gonna rob a store, you shouldn't dress like a store robber." a mysterious voice said from the darkness.

Eddie froze, he prayed they didn't have a gun. Apparently wearing a customized karate gi, and an orange, gray, and white mask...made him look like a robber. He thought it made him look bad ass. After all, the black pants, and ninja shoes looked awesome. As well as the bluish gray tint to his karate gi, and although it looked like it was for show. The orange sash was a weapon in and of itself.

"Looks like you got me." Eddie slowly raised his hands, unhooking a small throwing knife from inside his cloak, and turning quickly, throwing it with deadly accuaracy, and then bolting for the door.

The stranger dodge the knife, and quickly ran after him.

Eddie dove on his hands, and started running on all fours, with incredible speed.

"What is this guy?" the stranger said to himself, as he followed him. "Ugh...it is so not worth it to run after him..." the stranger sighed, feeling lazy. "But can't let the thief get away." he said, running after him.

The stranger wore a black hoodie, with a red long sleeved shirt underneath it, with a giant S on it. Followed by a mask that resembled Robins, and black jeans, and black shoes.

"Freeze!" he yelled, and Eddie rounded the corner, but it was a dead end.

"Got you." the stranger panted.

"Who are you?" Eddie snarled.

"Name's Spectacular." he introduced, reaching out his hand.

"I've heard of you...and you're nuts if you think I'm gonna fall for that." Eddie said, trying to think of a way out.

"Oh come on." Spectacular chuckled, "If you didn't break the law, maybe I wouldn't have to lock you up."

Eddie cracked his knuckles, "Looks like this is where I say, 'Hell no'?"

"I don't wanna fight you man..." Spectacular sighed lazily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna fight me neither." Eddie smirked.

"If you insist." Spectacular coughed, and looked away, swinging a punch at Eddie, who simply ducked, and slid under his legs.

"See ya!" Eddie ran back down on all fours down the alley.

"Son of a..." Spectacular sighed, and chased after him, yet again.

Eddie got to two feet and continued to run, glancing behind his shoulder, "Think I lost him." Eddie wiped his brow, and sped off into the night.

[] [] []

"Kat!" Carter knocked on the young woman's window.

"Carter?" Katerina Taylor, also called Rouge, answered the window in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

Carter jumped in, and tossed his backpack on Katerina's bed, "They found me." Carter said.

"Why are you in a towel?" Kat chuckled.

"I was taking a shower." Carter explained.

"They ran you out from a shower?" Kat chuckled, turning on her bedroom light.

"Yeah." Carter sighed.

"Well, I can go get you some clothes." Kat gestured her thumb outward.

"Really?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I mean, at least so you don't have to be naked." Kat chuckled, trying hard not to stare. Ever since Carter had trained her...she had developed sort of a crush on him.

"Thanks." Carter said, checking the magazine to his gun. "Take these, there the keys to my safe house."

"Okay." Kat smiled at him, and turned to leave.

"Fucking a." Carter sighed, as he sat down on her bed.

Kat left her house, and hurried to where she knew Carter had a safe house. She owed him her life, he trained her, took her out of Ra's Al Ghul's clutches, and had been getting her paying contracts ever since. He considered her his closest friend. She knew his amnesia was bad, but he always seemed to remember that she was a partner of his. Which was always a good sign. She just hoped one day she could be...well, more than a partner...

[] [] []

Carter pulled on his boxers and jeans, "Thanks Kat." he said.

"Well, you trained me well." Kat smiled, her young, curvy, and slim figure always attracted Carter, he was quite fond of Kat. Down to her Latina colored skin, to her almost green colored eyes. But he needed to focus, right?

"Are you okay?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired." Carter sighed, his eyes fatigued from lack of sleep.

"Has any of your former memories returned?" Kat asked, visibly concerned.

"A few..." Carter stuttered, "I'm trying to dig back deep, trying to dig out memories I used to have. It's all blurry. It's like I'm replaying memories inside my head, or like movies. I can remember the sensation. I can remember what it felt like, or the scenario. But I can't remember who, or where, barely what's going on."

Kat saw his eyes, and how focused they were, how scarred they were too. Cancer was a cruel thing, and it was visually defeating, even for someone like Carter Roulet.

"How's the cancer?" Kat asked, noticing his skin was still somewhat pale.

"Some day's are better than others." Carter quickly explained, "I barely feel it, and sometimes, the amnesia makes me think I don't even have it."

"Like, well...what do you mean?" Kat asked, taking a seat.

"Can we not get into it?" Carter asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh..." Kat scrunched up her face, right, "Not a big deal."

"Thanks." Carter said, standing up.

Kat stared at his extremely cut, and ripped body. Carter was far from body builder big, in fact his muscles weren't giant, they were just super cut, and defined, from his abdomen, to his chest.

"Kat?" Carter snapped.

Kat shook her head, realizing she was staring. "What?" she jumped.

"You okay?" Carter asked.

"Absolutely." Kat chuckled, "You should get some sleep..." she suggested.

"Yeah." Carter said, sitting on the floor, "You're right."

Kat, grabbed some blankets, and pillows from the hall, and laid them on the floor next to her bed. "There you go." Kat said.

"Thanks, Kat." Carter said, setting up his bed on the floor.

"You got it boss." Kat saluted jokingly.

"Any good jobs you've taken?" Carter asked.

"I have an offer to kill Justin Bieber." Kat chuckled, "But other than that...nope."

"Good." Carter laid down, pulling the blankets over himself, "I'm gonna need you tomorrow."

Kat nodded, and laid down, _I always need you... _Kat thought.

[] [] []

**Downtown Jump City.**

Spectacular flew high above the city, "I let that Edge stranger get away last night." he muttered to himself, "I won't let that happen again."

"Look, up in the sky, it's Spectacular!" a citizen yelled, and the citizens on the block cheered, and clapped for him. He was like the Superman of Jump City. Oddly, he was more well known than the Titans. Probably because he closely resembled Superman himself. Although much younger, around 16, Luis Robbins or as he called himself, "Spectacular."

"He sounds like a faggot." Carter said, taking a hit from his cigarette.

"Well, he's not." Kat said, walking along side him clad in her civilian attire, but always packing, as Carter had taught her. Her white top, with blue jeans, and a leather jacket. She looked dangerous, and Carter liked that.

"Look, you're trying to get to Williams right, Failsafe?" Kat asked.

Carter rubbed his eyebrow, and fixed the collar of his gray long sleeved shirt, "You know that's the goal."

"Well then listen." Kat stepped in front of him, Carter may have trained her, but she would still give in her two sense. "He can help...he's getting the key to Jump City by the Mayor. If anyone could possibly be there...it could be Williams." Kat said.

Carter flicked the butt of his cigarette away, and nodded in agreement. "Well we might as well go."

Kat wrapped her arms around Carter, and the two teleported to downtown jump City.

"I get the feeling you like that?" Carter asked, as Kat was still hugging him.

"Shut up." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Mayor of Jump City, Robert Smith, would like to give the key to the city, to know other than...Spectacular!" Captain Anderson of the city police said.

"I hate that guy." Carter snarled.

"He the one that shot you?" Kat nudged him.

"Attempted to shoot me." Carter corrected, cocking his MP5, which was slung inside his jacket.

"What are you gonna do?" Kat asked, loading her semi-automatic pistols.

"Improvise." Carter chuckled, "Just cover me."

"Oh boy..." Kat exhaled.

Spectacular was about to shake the Mayor's hand, when Carter noticed that Dr. Williams was there, in the VIP section of the stage. It was an odd idea, there were police officers, and other various branches of law, yet it was opened as a parade. The stage was huge, but around 3 feet high stage, but was long in width. If you know what I mean.

Carter wasted no time, he raised his pistol in the air, and fired two rounds, rushing to the front of the stage.

"Williams!" Carter yelled, pushing through civilians.

Carter aimed his pistol at her, and pulled the trigger till he heard the sound of an empty magazine.

Spectacular rushed to Williams, and the bullets bounced off him like nothing.

"The fuckers got Superman's powers!" Carter yelled, digging in his backpack.

"Freeze!" one of the officers said to Carter, when Kat snapped his neck in half.

"I got your back boss." Kat winked, firing two rounds into the officer behind her.

Carter smirked, and grabbed the kryptonite from his backpack, dispatching three SWAT officers with deadly accuracy.

"Carter Roulet is active. I repeat, Carter Roulet, also called Subject 21, Is active, armed, and extremely dangerous!" Williams yelled in her comm.

"You're not getting away this time Williams!" Roulet yelled, firing his MP5 at her, when Spectacular grabbed the gun, and broke it in half, slamming the stock into Carter's face.

"Mother!" Carter leaped up, and slammed his fist into Spectacular's rib cage. Spectacular swung a left right combo, when Carter slapped the right hook down with his left hand, and then knocked his left hook aside with his left hand as well, bringing his right hand up, and slamming the fist with the kryptonite right in his face.

"All their powers," Carter wiped his bloody brow, "All their weaknesses." he chuckled, as Spectacular was out cold.

"Kat, secure Spectacular." Carter ordered, sliding under a police officers legs, and then firing a round through his skull.

"Jesus Carter, you didn't kill him, did you?" Kat asked frustrated, as she knocked another guard out cold.

"No, no, no. I simply...blackened his mind." Carter chuckled, as he finally saw Williams.

Dr. Celia Williams bolted for the car, "Drive, drive!" she commanded, getting in the back of the van.

"Dammit!" Carter swore, firing his pistol at the van as it sped passed her.

Carter felt a strong force slam into him, and knock him down.

A cop car, had knocked him straight on his ass.

"Fuck." Carter yelled, standing up quickly, and ramming his forehead into the officers nose. Carter scrambled for the police radio, and PDA.

"This is..." Carter looked at the badge, "Officer Dill of Jump City Police, I got a suspect attempting escape in a white van, license plate number is; Alpha, two, one, Tango, Whiskey, seven, Bravo." Carter said.

"Copy Dill, we'll get squad cars to keep a look out." an officer replied.

"Shit!" Carter slammed his fist into the car window, "So close..." he sighed.

Carter slumped down on the floor, covering his face, feeling nothing but failure. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly answered it, "What?" he said abruptly.

"I got Spectacular back to my apartment..." Kat said, sounding somewhat timid.

"Great." Carter said, lightening up slightly, "I'll be there soon." he said, hanging up, and making his way to Kat's apartment, the walk seemed like forever...just as hunting Williams did.

[] [] []

Spectacular awoke in a state that he was greatly afraid of..strapped to a chair.

"Hello!" Spectacular yelled, shaking in his chair, he assumed he could break the handcuffs, but he felt human, probably because his skin had made contact with a human.

"He's awake." Spectacular heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" Spectacular groaned, but was met with a punch to the face.

"Shut up." what sounded like a female, said.

"Easy, Kat." the male voice said.

"Sorry boss." Kat said, backing off slightly.

"You awake there Luis?" Carter asked, walking over to him.

"How did you know my name?" Luis asked.

"Please, Luis give me some credit, I'm an assassin, not a news reporter. I have access to a lot more than just a camera." Carter chuckled.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Luis asked, scared to death of torture.

"Well, see Roulet here is gonna ask you questions, and if you don't answer the question the way he likes, I'm gonna take these pliers," Kat said, "And I'm gonna peel off your thumbs...it will hurt a lo-"

Carter stared at Kat quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on...you know that sounded bad ass." Kat said.

Carter laughed, "Yeah it did...but that's not what were gonna do."

"Well...what are you gonna do?" Luis asked, easing up a little.

"Well, I am gonna ask you questions." Carter said.

"And if you answer the question wrong, I get to punch you in the face." Kat butted in again.

"Kat, do I have excuse you from the room?" Carter sighed.

"No." Kat sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Good." Carter said, turning his attention back to Spectacular, "Now, I'm gonna ask-"

"How did you knock me out?" Luis asked.

Carter bit his lip, and then sighed, "I'm trying to speak here, If I could just get what I'm saying across that'd be great." Carter smiled smugly.

Luis nodded.

"Thanks." Carter said, grabbing a chair, and sitting in front of him, "Now, I'm gonna ask you questions...you might know the answer to some, and you might not know the answers to others." Carter explained. "If there's a point where I think you're lying, I will-"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Luis interrupted again.

Carter grabbed Luis's face, "If you interrupt me one more goddamn time, I'm gonna have Kat hit you so hard you won't wake up for at least another hour, got it?"

Luis nodded, quickly.

"Thank you!" Carter said, exasperated, and dusted off his jacket.

"Now, if there's a point where I think you're lying, I might persuade you to dig deeper." Carter explained. "I need to know-"

"Persuade me how?" Luis asked, interrupting once again.

Kat wasted no time, and quickly walked over to Luis, and punched him in the face, hard.

"Ow!" Luis yelled.

"How did that not knock him out?" Kat asked.

"Your skin touched his." Carter said.

"Geez! That hurt!" Luis winced.

"Yeah...it's gonna hurt a lot more, if you don't shut the fuck up!" Carter yelled, "Now listen...I need to know everything you do about Dr. Williams."

"Who...Celia?" Luis asked.

"Yes, yes!" Carter said, "What do you know about her?" he snapped his fingers, ordering Kat to take notes.

"Well, I know that she's staying somewhere in Jump City. She's got a bodyguard." Luis looked up trying to think.

"This bodyguard...who is he?" Carter asked.

"Well, _she_...is actually working with Failsafe." Luis explained.

"Ha. You thought it was a guy." Kat chuckled.

Carter scowled at her, "Just keep writing."

"She's African American, dark chocolate skin, and built. I mean like I wouldn't want to fight her." Luis said.

"What else do you know?" Carter asked, "Does she have anymore teens in her custody?"

"Dude, I don't know...talk to Edge...he's the one that got in a fight with her." Luis said.

"Edge? Who's Edge?" Carter asked.

"He's a thief. You know Cheshire? Well it's her protege...he's damn good too." Luis said.

"You know where I can find him?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, easy." Luis shrugged.

"So if I tell you to take me to him, you'll do it?" Carter asked.

"What are my options?" Luis asked.

"Well you could take me to him, or I could just shoot you." Carter said, pulling out his gun.

Luis stared down at the gun, and then back at Kat, "You guys ready to go?"

**(A/N) Well guys and gals, there's the first update. I will be working on this story a lot. Note that the first two or three updates will be getting into the characters I've been given. Also, here's the full roster of characters I've picked, from reviews, and from PM's. **

**Luis Robbins, aka Spectacular. Katerina Taylor, aka Rouge. Edmund Cole, aka Edge. Yilvoxe. Rolland Harper. Astor Cornett aka Hawk. Grace Hunter aka Sombra. Collin Jones, aka Seven. And Joseph Farlie aka Photon.**

**I hope to introduce ALL the characters in the next update, and then delve into them in the third update, which is when you'll see the sides that are chosen. Thank you guys so much, and I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	2. Changing Lanes

**Jump City, California.**

As the night continued on, Carter Roulet, Katerina Taylor, and Luis Robbins, mostly called Spectacular, all made their way downtown. "You're gonna wanna take a left up here?"

"You said left, right?" Carter asked, flipping on the left blinker.

"Right." Luis nodded.

"Right?" Carter said changing lanes.

"No, left!" Luis yelled.

"Left?" Carter said, getting ready to turn.

"Ri-" Luis was elbowed in the stomach.

"He means correct." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you had to ruin the fun." Luis chuckled, "Leave it to your girlfriend to spoil it."

"Oh he's not..." Kat said quickly, "I mean...were not..."

Carter stared at Kat through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh shut up Roulet." Kat huffed, and stared out the window.

Suddenly, Luis jumped from the back of the car, running fast. "Kat, go!"

Kat jumped out as well, using perfect momentum to run after him, as Carter had taught her.

"Where the fuck are you running?" Kat yelled, chasing him.

Luis rounded the corner of the intersection, and stopped, Kat quickly tackled him to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing, do you wanna get shot?" she yelled.

"No, look!" Luis pointed, covering his face with his free hand.

Kat looked up, and noticed the robbery taking place. "Roulet get down here, we got a situation."

"You know how come it's never, 'Roulet get down here, I miss you.'?" Carter sighed, flipping a U-turn, and speeding to where he saw Kat and Luis.

"Oh boy." Edge chuckled to himself, as he grabbed one of the diamonds, and placed them in his bag, "With this I can probably get a new karate gi!" he laughed, when a knife suddenly flew passed his head, and into the wall, Edge turned quickly, flinging his own throwing knife at the target, missing his head by hairs as well.

"The first was a warning." the male voice said, dropping down from the shadows.

He was tall, at least 6'0, he was clad in an all black armor, which seemed to have metal woven into it. Or so Edge assumed since there was a slight glint to it's surface, or it could just be leather. The goggles he wore managed to hide his face, as did his hood, and mask. The tabi was interesting, considering they went over his pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked, keeping his diamond close to him.

"Name's Fore-eyes." he said, "But you can call me Volok." he said, reaching his hand out.

"Volok? I use to watch Transformers...but I don't remember a Volok." Edge chuckled.

"Look just hand over the diamond." Volok said, motioning his hand for him to give it to him.

"Dude, how is that fair, I do all the work, and then you get the prize?" Edge shook his head, "Hell nah!" he chuckled, throwing a smoke bomb, and smoke filled the room.

"Damn rookies!" Volok chuckled, as he switched on his goggles, seeing a rushing thermal visual slam into him. It was Edge on all fours.

Volok fell on his back, and Edge was already rushing out the door.

"Damn this guys fast!" Volok said, standing up, and running towards the door.

"Edge, and Volok freeze!" the police said, there guns drawn.

"Shit!" Edge yelled, backing up into the door.

Volok sat down, for about four seconds, reaching into the future, and reading what would happen next. Though this was a risk for him, as he had no idea what was happening around him at this very moment.

"Roulet, Edge and another guy are in there." Kat said.

"I know..." Carter sighed, "There's a shit ton of cops...what do you expect me to do?"

"Well...we could kill them all." Kat suggested.

"Uh...no." Luis intervened, "Those are officers of the Law, they keep us safe-"

"Shut up." Kat and Carter said in unison.

"All right lemme think..." Carter said, "Kat you go around the back, and locate Edge.

"Oh, right, cause I just totally know what he looks like." Kat said sarcastically.

"Right..." Carter sighed, "Luis go with her."

"What?" Luis asked, "She hits me!"

"That's cause you don't shut up." Carter said, "If you don't talk, maybe she won't hit you."

"Worth a shot." Luis shrugged, walking with Kat around back.

"Roulet what are you gonna do?" Kat asked.

"Improvise." Carter winked, which made Kat's heart skip a beat.

"We'll regroup at the van." Carter said, running over to where the cops were standing.

Meanwhile, Edge was frantically looking for an exit. "Damn...this is not good." Edge said, worried, searching for a window or anything.

"So what are we looking for?" Kat asked, loading her pistol, the two walking through a museum. It was huge, and had tons of hallways, and entrances to go through.

"He's tall, around Carter's height, he has super light brown skin, and he wears like a ninja suit." Luis said.

"A ninja suit?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Well, like a karate suit, it's got blue and gray on it, and he wears a mask, like Cheshire, but it's orange white, and gray." Luis explained, and then touched Kat's shoulder.

Kat spun him around and slammed him into the wall, "Trying to cop a feel pervert?" Kat stared at him.

"No, no! I was just taking some power, I mean I can't fight if I'm just a human!" Luis said, covering his face.

"Oh...well, next time let me know." Kat said, as they continued to walk, meanwhile Volok dashed down the hall, running straight into them. The three of them grunted, and fell to the floor.

"Is that him?" Kat asked.

"Does he look like he's wearing a karate gi?" Luis scowled at her, as he fixed his mask.

"All right no need to be a smart ass." Kat said, standing up.

"Damn, this is probably the worst job I've done in awhile." Volok grunted, standing up, and dusting himself off, reaching into the future quickly.

"Who are you?" Luis asked, as Kat stared at him, "Hello?" Luis waved his hand. Volok, returned back to normal time, and started to walk past them.

"Hold on right there buddy!" Kat said, aiming her gun at him.

"Don't worry you won't shoot." Volok chuckled.

"Don't count on it." Kat said, firing two rounds, as they hit his suit.

"Ow!" Volok yelled, kicking his foot out, and Luis blocked it. "Okay, you guys asked for it..." he snarled.

Edge managed to make it to the roof, running quickly, staring over his shoulder, "Woo! Nobody on my tail." suddenly, he flipped backwards, landing on his stomach.

"No, but there was someone in front of you." Carter chuckled.

Edge rolled to the side, tossing a throwing knife, and it caught carter straight in his teleportation belt. "Aw, man come on!" Carter sighed, as he threw a knife of his own, pinning this orange sash to the floor. Carter walked over, but was met with a right punch to the face. Reacting, Carter turned left, and slammed his elbow into the back of Edge's head. Before Edge went for another punch, which was countered by a knee to the ribs.

"Easy!" Carter yelled, pulling out his gun, "I just want to talk!"

Edge started to shake, as the gun was right in his face. "Just put the fucking gun away man!"

"Scared of guns?" Carter chuckled.

"Fuck you man!" Edge yelled, "Just put it away!"

"Look, you come with me, and I'll put the gun away, deal?" Carter offered.

"You a cop?" Edge asked.

"Do I look like a cop?" Carter asked, the tattoo on his neck somewhat visible to Edge.

"I guess not." Edge said.

"I just have some questions, about Williams, and her bodyguard..." Carter said, hoping that he would just spill the beans about what he knew...but nothing was ever that easy.

"Who? Grace?" Edge asked, "What do you wanna know about her?"

"Wait, Grace?" Carter said confused.

"Yeah, Celia's bodyguard." Edge said, when a spotlight appeared on the two of them.

"Hands up! This is the police, we have this place surrounded!" the cop said through the megaphone.

"Come on." Carter said, pulling him back inside.

Volok dodge a punch from Luis, but felt him land a kick into the side of his ribs, while Kat did a right hook against his jaw.

The three stopped fighting, panting somewhat. "Where did you learn to fight?" Volok asked Kat.

"The best fighter there is." Kat wiped her bloody lip.

"Look, were just looking for Edge." Luis said, wiping blood from his nose.

Volok stared confused, taking off his goggles, and his hood, revealing spiky black hair. "Edge? I don't know who that is?"

"Don't bullshit." Kat panted.

"Kat!" Carter yelled, as he pulled Edge down the hall. Edge not minding that he was in custody. He just didn't wanna be in custody by cops.

"That's Edge." Luis pointed.

"He's Edge?" Kat asked.

"I'm Edge." Edge said.

"Wait who the hell is Nightingale over here?" Carter asked, staring at Volok.

"This is Volok." Kat said, standing up straight.

"Like from Transformers?" Carter asked.

"That's what I said!" Edge nodded.

"Why does everyone say that?" Volok sighed in annoyance.

"No, no, no...that's Voltron, totally different then Transformers." Luis said.

"Everyone shut up!" Carter yelled, "Let's get out of here, and then we can talk, and argue, and whatever the fuck else the writer is doing with this story."

"The who?" Volok asked.

"The guy writing this...oh never mind, just follow me!" Carter said, taking point.

"Why should I?" Volok asked.

"Because it'll be fun." Carter laughed.

"Hell, I'm sold." Volok chuckled, following him, Edge right behind him, and Kat next to Carter. Meanwhile Luis...Luis contemplating whether he should go or not.

"Come on Spectacular." Kat said, but he remained still. "Carter..."

Carter turned back, "Spectacular come on man." Carter waved.

Luis shook his head, "You guys are villains!"

"Whoa, I'm no Villain." Carter said, "I'm an every day guy."

"I'm a Villain." Volok said.

"Hey me too!" Edge said, giving Volok a high five.

"Guys you're not helping." Kat sighed.

Carter ran over to Luis, "Hey, listen man," he said, "You can join me, and deliver real justice...or," he pointed outside, "You can join them, who put rapists, and murderers in jail for three fucking years." Carter snarled, "Your choice."

Luis stared at the door, and then stared at Carter, "Your choice." Carter said, walking away.

The slamming of the museum doors got louder, as more officers attempted to break it down. Luis stared at the door, and back at the four people leaving.

"Hey guys!" Luis yelled, "Wait up!" and Luis made his choice.

[] [] []

**Jump City, Carter's Safe House.**

Volok had taken off his equipment, and was dressed in his civilian clothes, wearing his simple white t-shirt, and black pants, and combat boots. Kat dressed in her white lace top, her leather jacket, and blue skinny jeans. It seemed, that Edge, or Eddie, as he asked them to call him, never removed his peacoat, unless it was around 200 degrees outside, and it was actually quite cold. Though he did wear a nice orange v-neck, and black pants.

Carter allowed Luis to go home, and retrieve his civilian attire, red sweater, and blue jeans, with some rather nice sneakers.

"I didn't catch your name." Carter said, to Volok.

"Volok." he replied.

"I mean your name." Carter said.

"Like identity?" he asked.

"No, I wanna know what you named your Wood Elf in fucking Skyrim! Yes your real goddamn name." Carter yelled.

"Okay, okay...geez." Volok said, "It's Rolland, Rolland Harper." Rolland answered.

"Ha! You owe me five bucks!" Carter said to Kat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Rolland." Carter said, "My names Roulet, that's Kat, Luis, and...your name?" he asked Edge.

"Edmund Cole." Eddie said, "But you guys can call me Eddie."

"Cool. So names are out of the way." Carter said, sitting in his chair, and lighting a cigarette, "Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I gathered you here?"

"You came to my house in a towel, and I offered you a job." Kat retorted, a slight smirk on her face.

"You said you'd put a gun away if I came." Eddie pointed.

Rolland shrugged, "Yeah, you said it would be fun."

"You kidnapped me!" Luis yelled.

Carter nodded, letting smoke escape his mouth, "Right, right, but are we not all gathered here?" Carter chuckled.

"Good point." Kat said.

"There is a woman...her name is Dr. Celia Williams." Carter said, "Luis, and Eddie already know of her." Carter pointed, "Are you familiar with this name Rolland?"

"Nope." Rolland said.

"Dr. Celia Williams is a dangerous, and ruthless woman." Carter explained, "She is also the lead designer of a Government Experiment titled Failsafe." Carter said.

"Failsafe?" Luis asked.

"It was the organization that created Carter." Kat said.

"Right." Carter said, taking another drag.

"You were created?" Rolland asked.

"Yes, sir." Carter said.

"Like a test tube baby?" Eddie asked.

"You got it." Carter said, flicking his cigarette away.

"You have a lot of tattoo's." Luis blurted out, when Kat, Rolland, and Eddie all stared at him.

"Thanks...I did them myself." Carter chuckled, his tattoo's plainly visible in his tank-top. Not to mention the many scars, from knives, bullets, and other various weapons. "Moving on!" Carter clapped his hands, "Dr Celia Williams created me as a weapon."

"How do you remember all this if you have amnesia?" Luis asked.

"Yeah..." Kat chimed in.

"You know I ask myself that every day..." Carter said, "I have no clue..."

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Rolland asked.

"Excellent point kind sir!" Carter said, "If I may be as bold as to tell you four to shut the hell up! I might be able to get my point across..." Carter said.

The four of them chuckled, as he continued on. "I'm putting together a team. A team of deadly meta-humans. For one purpose...revenge." Carter said, "Were gonna break into Failsafe, were gonna find Boss, were gonna shoot his brains out, then were gonna find Williams, I'm gonna get my memory back, and then I'm gonna kill her." Carter said.

"Come on." Rolland said, "How hard is it to break into Failsafe?"

"Well let's just say we'd have a better shot trying to kill the President." Carter said.

"Roulet, I know where Celia is." Eddie said, "She's in Jump."

"DO you know where?" Carter asked, a fire in his eyes.

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Eddie chuckled.

[] [] []

**Somewhere in Jump City.**

"Ma'am, I have those files you asked for on Subject 21." Grace Hunter said, however everyone called her Jemima, or Sombra.

"Thank you Ms. Hunter." Celia said, as she sat at her desk, "If I may ask Jemima, what made you want to join Failsafe."

"I believe that Heroes and Villains...are dangerous, and that should they turn against us, we will need someone to protect us from them." Jemima said.

"Are you glad you joined?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes, the best training I could have asked for, and coming from a background of child soldiers...I know I've grown strong...but I often wonder if those scientists are keeping an eye on me." Jemima said, subtly glancing over her shoulder.

Just as Jemima finished speaking, a large man in full body armor appeared "The grounds are secure ma'am...oh I'm sorry..."

"Hawk." Celia said, "This is Pvt. Jemima Hunter. She just graduated Failsafe training. I've since hired her to be my bodyguard."

"Ma'am." Hawk said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hawk." Jemima said.

Hawk had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he had heard about this Carter Roulet. A deadly assassin, threatening the life of the President himself, or so Dr. Williams told him. He may not agree 100% with the government. But he knew when someone crossed the line. Or so he liked to think. Standing at 6'2 he was extremely taller than Jemima who stood at 5'3. His black and red powered assault armor made him look deadly and lethal. And the tiger jaw painted around his helmet only added to the fear factor.

"Hawk, I want you and Jemima to patrol the grounds tonight, I don't want anybody getting in. these files...are very important. Should they fall into the wrong hands-"

"Understood ma'am." Jemima knew how important this job was, and hell, having just graduated the toughest training alive, she figured she could take anything on.

"Dismissed." Celia waved them away from her office.

**Meanwhile, on a different side of Jump City.**

Two strange characters, from distant worlds meet. One from Earth, and the other from somewhere very very strange.

"Thanks for the help with evacuating that building...what did you say your name was?" the boy wonder asked.

"Photon." the tall 5'11 floating beam of light said to Robin.

"Well hey, if you're looking for a place that could use gifts like yours, we certainly could." Robin said. "Especially with all these thefts going around." Cyborg chimed in.

"Really?" Photon asked.

"Of course!" Starfire smiled.

"You just better stay far away from me..." Raven muttered.

"I don't like the dark anyways..." Photon chuckled.

"We could use someone like you too." Robin said to the young, and extremely pale, practically pure white colored female.

"Are my powers that unique?" Yilvoxe asked, although most people called her Linky.

"Well, having someone who could go toe-to-toe with Dr. Light, and someone who could fight flames, instead of waiting for the fire department, is nice to have." Robin explained.

"That makes sense." the alien girl chuckled. She reminded Robin of Starfire slightly, just a tad bit taller, standing at 5'8.

"Well hey," Photon said, "I've been looking for a place where I can fit in, looks like I've found it."

"What about you Yilvoxe?" Robin asked.

"I'll think about it." she said, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Stay safe." Robin said.

Yilvoxe nodded, and left the Titans where they were, she felt she would clash with the Titans, seeing as she didn't like authority that much. So she decided she'd have to wait on it.

Photon, however, felt he'd fit right in.

"Here you go." Robin said, "Consider yourself an honorary Titan."

Photon reverted back to his normal self, wearing khakis, and a white t-shirt, "Awesome!"

"What's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Joseph, Joseph Farlie." Joseph said.

"Well Joseph, welcome aboard." Robin smiled.

[] [] []

**Back with Carter's Crew.**

"All right guys listen up." Carter said, wearing his all leather body suit, the giant X on his chest. It was much different than Red X's suit, however. See this one was skin tight leather, but he wore a leather jacket over it. Along with several extra armor placements on his legs, making it meld to his body. It was light enough and extremely flexible for stealth, but it was sturdy should the shit hit the fan. His mask was rolled above his head.

Everyone was in their combat gear as well.

"Before we start Kat, you should wear this." he tossed her a mask for just her eyes.

"What for?" Kat asked.

"I don't want Williams to see your face." Carter said.

"Valid." Kat complied, putting on the mask.

"I just received a call from an old friend of mine stationed in central Scotland." Carter said, looking confused, "At least she claims to be a friend...I don't remember if she is or not...but I'm gonna go ahead and take a chance with this."

"What's the plan of attack for Dr. Williams?" Rolland asked, pulling on his mask.

"I was getting to that." Carter said, "This is a simple reconnaissance mission. I don't want any bullshit." Carter said, "It's gonna be pictures, scoping out weaknesses, and looking for entry and exit points, understood?" Carter asked his team.

"Yep." Eddie said, tying his sash to his waste.

"Then...as much as I dislike doing this...I'm gonna have to train all of you...again." Carter said.

"Whoa!" Rolland said, sounding insulted, "I know two types of kung fu."

"Cool bro. I know kung fu, win chung, krav magra, and invented a fight style, called Trigger Roulette." Carter said.

"That's what I use." Kat chuckled.

"You made your own fighting style?" Rolland stared at him.

"Yeah, go to your local karate class, they aren't allowed to teach it, because almost every move is with intent to kill." Carter explained, "I'm an assassin what do you expect."

"What have you tested Trigger Roulette against?" Eddie asked, in awe.

"Several different types of martial arts. It's martial arts without the stances, but with the ability to get into an opposite stance of your opponent." Carter explained, "So I'll be teaching you guys that."

"Why?" Rolland asked, annoyed.

"Because Failsafe's soldiers, and guards are killing machines. I'm talking ex-Navy Seals, and ex-Delta Force. These guys will mess you up in a heartbeat." Carter said, "And I don't want my team getting hurt." Carter said,

"SO were a team now?" the long quiet Luis asked.

"Well, what else would we be?" Kat chuckled.

"Crazy." Rolland suggested.

"Quite." Carter chuckled, "After the training is complete...well, then we can move on to assassinating Boss, and eventually Williams."

Kat, Rolland, Luis, and Eddie all nodded in unison.

"How many teammates are we planning on having?" Eddie asked.

"As many want to join." Carter said, "Like I said...attacking Failsafe is waging a war that will destroy whoever you use to be. You want to survive, you're gonna have to kill. Understood?"

Eddie seemed scared of this.

"What's bothering you Eddie?" Carter asked, seeing his teammate visually disgruntled.

"I won't use a gun." he said quickly.

"I know." Carter said, "So...me and you will train with bows."

"Like bow and arrows?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, sir." Carter said, "Luckily, guns don't play a huge role in this."

"Is Williams scary?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Carter stared.

"Roulet, I'll be honest...I kind of have this condition..." Eddie scratched his head.

"Which is?" Carter asked.

"Gynophobia." Eddie sighed.

Kat inched closer to him, for fun.

"Stop it." Eddie moved away quickly,

"You're...you're scared of women?" Rolland asked.

"Eddie are you gay?" Luis asked.

"Fuck no!" Eddie said, "Besides I'm not the one in spandex."

"These are just pants!" Luis said.

"I like women. I love women, I want to meet a girl, and marry her. But I'm scared of losing them." Eddie explained.

"I know the feel..." Carter sighed, "Well listen, I'll try to not pair you with cat, believe me her bark is worse than her bite...okay that's a lie. But you know what I mean."

Eddie nodded.

The five of them sat in silence for a moment, "Okay guys." Carter said, pulling down his mask, "I know some of you haven't killed before. Luis, Eddie, and Rolland, looking at you guys."

Kat chuckled, "Virgins."

"Does that make you a slut?" Rolland joked.

Kat rolled up her sleeves, "What'd you say cocksucker?" she yelled.

"Kat! Kat!" Carter ran to her, and picked her up from behind.

"Come on! Me and you right now bitch!" Kat clawed.

"Stop it!" Carter said, putting her down.

"Feisty." Rolland laughed.

"Yeah, and you piss her off, she'll kill you in your sleep." Carter said, completely serious.

"I'm glad I sleep with one eye opened." Eddie mused.

"Oh we have so much work to do..." Carter sighed.

Carter Roulet, Luis, Rolland, Kat, and Eddie all continued to go over the plan. Until it was drilled in their heads. They would move out tomorrow night, grab as much info as they could, and then begin training. Plans were prepared...and the blood Carter craved, would soon be spilled.


	3. Only human

**Somewhere in central Scotland.**

Collin paced around her apartment, the 16 year old girl was on the phone, arguing with someone she thought she'd never hear from again...Carter Roulet.

"Look, Roulet, what do you want?" she asked.

Carter stood on the roof of the building he was staying, illegally mind you, "Just listen to me Indy."

"I told you to not call me that..." Collin sighed, moving her white hair from her face.

"And I told you to get off the radar." Carter retorted, as he balanced on the edge of the building, cigarette in his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Collin retorted.

"That I could find a plane, hitch a ride to Scotland, and blow your brains out from half a mile away." Carter said, completely serious.

"How'd you know I was in Scotland?" Collin nearly yelled.

"How's about you join my team, and I'll tell you?" Carter gambled.

"Fuck that." Collin hissed, "I'm not joining some stupid revenge war."

"Collin, please." Carter said, turning serious.

"Why do you need me?" Collin asked, "Don't bullshit me either."

"I can use your skills." Carter said, "Were waging a war...this is big." Carter said, "I need all the help I can get."

Collin was quiet.

"What's stopping you?" Carter asked.

"What if I lose control?" Collin sighed.

"I'll kill you." Carter chuckled.

"Oh, gee, that's encouraging." Collin said, already starting to pack. "Where are you?"

"You got a pen?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Collin replied.

"Jump City, California." Carter said, "I'll find you when you get here."

"I didn't say-"

"Bye." Carter chuckled, hanging up, "That makes us six." Carter smiled. Headed back to the rooms. He knew what they were in for, but he had no idea the extent of his decisions. He just prayed that all went according to plan.

**That morning.**

The sound of a high pitched whistle blared through the ears of Kat, Luis, Rolland, and Edmund's ears.

"All right guys!" Carter said, wearing his regular civilian attire. "First day of training let's go!"

"Aren't we going to do reconnaissance tonight?" Rolland asked, wiping his eyes.

"Your point being?" Carter asked.

"Shouldn't we be planning?" Edmund chimed in.

"Oh sure, let's plan how we infiltrate a giant ass compound, but not train to fight the fuckers." Carter waved his hands in the air.

"What's with the whistle?" Kat asked, as she walked towards the bathroom.

"This whistle?" Carter asked, "This whistle makes me feel like a coach!"

"Okay, Coach..." Luis said sarcastically, "What are we doing first?"

"Hmm, well, naturally we would do combat steps but-" Carter withdrew his gun instantly, as he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" Rolland asked.

"See look at you guys!" Carter yelled, "No stance, no weapon drawn. What if that was soldiers?"

"But it wasn't." Luis said.

"But what if it was?" Carter asked.

"I dunno, I'd probably retreat or something." Luis shrugged. Carter noticed that his team didn't really have a thirst for the knowledge he wished to bestow upon them. So he decided planning was a much better idea.

"Roulet, maybe it's better if we plan today, and start training tomorrow." Kat suggested, as she stretched.

"I suppose..." Carter scratched his chin, "Very well, let's look at some layouts for the facility." Carter said, grabbing some maps. He wasn't a bad teacher...but he was very much insane.

**Titan Tower.**

"This place is awesome!" Joseph said, as he ran into the kitchen, "I'd seen pictures. But man, this beats them all." he chuckled.

"Glad you like the place." Robin said, as he read some reports.

"Love the place." Joseph said, looking around at all the stuff. A giant TV, huge kitchen, video games, pictures...pictures? "Hey, what's this wall?" Joseph asked, walking over to it.

The Titans turned solemn, "That's the honor wall." Robin said.

"Those are the names of Titans we've lost." Cyborg said, "But for the greater good."

"Who's, Carter Roulette?" Joseph asked.

"Roulet." Raven corrected quickly, and Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him." Robin said, "Master assassin, killer, turned Hero. He stopped Slade at the Whitehouse."

"That was him?" Joseph said in awe.

"Yes, it was indeed!" Starfire smiled, "We had heard rumors of him, but Boyfriend Robin believes them to be lies."

"That true?" Joseph asked Robin.

"He impaled himself with a sword, the sword went clean through his back, and through Slade's back as well." Robin said, "Nobody could survive that. Or so we thought, about a year later. Carter assassinated a Presidential Candidate. That was the last we know of him."

"Dude sounds bad ass." Joseph said, staring at the name, "Do you think he could locate..people who have killed people?"

"Like, people who had other people killed?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Joseph snapped his fingers.

"I should think so." Robin said, "Most assassins keep tabs on their clients."

Joey gripped his harmonica in his pocket tight, "Good to know."

"You play?" Beast Boy waved the controller at him.

"Of course!" Joey chuckled, as he ran over to game it up, with Cyborg and Beast Boy, but deep inside, he wanted to find this Carter Roulet.

**Later that night, approximately twelve hours from 10:00 AM.**

"Okay guys, check your comm." Roulet said, pulling down his mask, and unzipping his backpack. "Everybody read me?" he asked.

"I copy boss.." Kat said, zipping up her jacket fully.

"Roger." Rolland said, pulling on his hood.

"Yes sir." Luis said, making sure his mask was on properly.

"You got it." Eddie said, tying his sash around his waist.

"Excellent." Roulet said, loading a magazine into his silenced Beretta. "Okay, Rolland, Luis, you two with me. Kat, and Eddie, you guys provide sniper support."

"I hate guns..." Eddie sighed.

"That's why I'm not sending you in the field." Roulet said, "Trust me, you'll be fine." Carter said, reassuringly.

Eddie nodded, and followed Kat to the rooftop. Kat moved swiftly with her AS50 sniper rifle, reaching the point they had discussed and lying prone. "Okay, boss, you're clear." Kat said.

"Copy." Roulet said, motioning for his teammates to move up.

"Just let me touch you!" Luis said to Rolland.

"Bro, that's gay!" Rolland said, moving away, and dodging Luis's touches.

"Just let him touch you." Roulet sighed, "That's his power."

"You take people's powers?" Rolland asked.

"Not take, I copy them." Luis said, "I'm Spectacular." he struck a pose.

"Okay, Luis if you ever do that again, I'll literally shoot you myself." Kat said, over the comm.

"Sorry." Luis sighed, slapping Rolland on the back.

"Guys...shut up!" Roulet yelled, "Fucking a."

Roulet knelt down, and stared down his binoculars, at the oncoming guards, "Kat what do you count?"

"Seven." Kat said quickly.

"Yep, same here." Roulet said.

"You didn't count did you?" Kat asked, as she stared down her scope. She watched as Roulet moved quickly to one of the guards, snapped his neck, then withdrawing the guards knife, flung it straight through anthers throat. Then spinning on his heel, and firing two head shots into two separate guards, dispatching four.

"Nope." Roulet chuckled, "Guys on me."

"Look at Rambo over here!" Rolland said, walking passed dead bodies. Luis stared at the bodies in horror. Part of him couldn't believe he agreed to this, the other part didn't care.

"Okay, you're gonna wanna move up, to the left, there's the door." Kat said, peering down her scope. Though she didn't have her sights on the guards, or the door, she was staring at Roulet.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing!" Kat squealed.

Roulet opened the door successfully, "Doors open." Roulet gave a thumbs up.

"Good, now- Carter watch out!" Kat screamed, as a giant figure jumped down right behind him. Roulet spun quickly, blocking a punch, and gripping behind the figures head, gripping what he felt to be a helmet, Roulet brought his knee into the side of his body repeatedly, and then broke free.

The figure was 6'2, and was visually upset, swinging a punch at Roulet, who grabbed the front of his right hand with his left, and brought his right arm underneath his armpit, bending the strangers arm back to a near breaking point, he turned him around, throwing him off balance, and then brought his right ankle behind the figure, pushing him hard against the floor. Roulet went to slam his foot into his skull, but was tackled into the facility, by another stranger.

The door shut, and Kat searched frantically through her scope.

"Do we have to fight this guy?" Luis asked, staring up, at the giant hunk of armor.

"It would appear so." Rolland sighed, "Advance toward me brethren!" Rolland unsheathed his hidden blades from his wrists.

"You guys fucked with the wrong guy." the stranger said.

"Carter, I dunno if you know this, but that was Hawk..." Kat sighed.

"Who is that?" Roulet asked, blocking punches from a female.

Kat ignored this thinking he was joking, "He has no idea Williams is totally fucked in the head."

Roulet dodged a punch, and brought his palm into the girls stomach, bringing his knee up into her face, knocking her flat on her back. He quickly noticed that the chick was wearing a Failsafe symbol on the right side of her Kevlar.

"You're Grace." Roulet snapped his fingers, "You know where Williams is!" he said, making a rookie mistake, and rushing the young dark chocolate skinned girl. Sat up, and slammed her fist right between his legs, dropping him instantly.

"Yeah." Jemima chuckled, "That's me."

Luis landed a kick into Hawk's leg, while Rolland punched him in the face. Hawk, in turn, grabbed Luis, and held him in front of Rolland, who punched his teammate twice in the face.

"Luis! Get out of the-" Rolland received a left right combo from Hawk, and then the two teammates collapsed to the floor.

"You suck..." Rolland sighed, as he pushed Luis off of him.

"Look, I can't help that I'm skinny." Luis said, standing up quickly.

Hawk grabbed his M4, and aimed it at them, "Next time, don't fuck with Failsafe." Hawk chuckled, firing.

Kat fired rounds of her own, and the bullets were faster, stopping the bullets from his M4. "Hawk, what are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?" Hawk asked, aiming his gun at her.

"You know Carter." Kat said, "You guys did a job together."

"I never worked with, Carter." Hawk yelled.

"That's because you know him as Killswitch." Kat said.

"Killswitch..." Hawk said, lowering his gun, "That's who Williams wants dead?"

"Yes." Kat said, "She's using you."

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Carter yelled, pulling off his mask, "God!" he yelled, holding his head. As images of Failsafe, and Williams flashed through his mind, more images. Of Marla, of Jared, of Slade, of the Titans, of prison.

"Stop!" Carter kicked Jemima in the face, knocking her down, Carter mounted her, and held a gun to her temple, "I will blow you're fucking brains out, you got me?"

"Don't like your worst fear come to life?" Jemima chuckled, as she headbutted him, causing him to fall back. Carter dropped his gun, and Jemima grabbed it. Carter stood quickly, as Jemima fired, missing him by a hair. Carter elbowed upward, knocking the gun out of her hand, and grabbing it himself. Jemima grabbed his wrist, and squeezed the nerve in his arm to drop the gun. Grabbing it again, and aiming it at him. Carter grabbed the top piece of the gun, and dismantled it. Slamming his palm into her nose, knocking her out cold.

"These Failsafe fuckers are getting really annoying." Carter wiped his bloody lip, and picked up the rest of his pieces to his gun. When the alarms sounded. "Kat, grab Luis, and Rolland, tell them the missions compromised."

"Already done." Kat said, as Hawk, Luis, and Rolland made their escape.

Carter stood over Jemima, and fired a round next to her head, "Next time, it'll be between your eyes." Carter said, sparing her life.

He ran down the halls, and up a two flight of stairs looking for an exit.

"Where are you?" Kat yelled, honking the horn to the truck.

A flood of Failsafe soldiers appeared, and fired at Carter, "Window, window!" Carter yelled, diving out the window. And firing at the soldiers in mid air, killing three of them.

The truck sped in front of him, and Carter ran for it, hopping in the bed of the truck, as Kat slammed on the gas. Hawk sitting in the back.

"What the hell?" Carter said, "Kat, what the fuck is this?"

"Killswitch, it's me man, Hawk." Hawk said, "You know."

"No, I don't know." Carter stared. Kat sped quickly back to the building they were staying at, she remembered but Carter didn't...

**Back at the safe house.**

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa...slow down, rewind, and pause!" Carter waved his hands, "I know Astor here, and he knows me?"

"Yes." Kat said, "You worked with Astor on the job to take out the President."

"That was me?" Carter asked.

"That was you?" Luis, Rolland, Eddie, and Hawk asked all at the same time.

"Yeah, Carter killed the President." Kat said, "Big fucking deal, moving on! Hawk you helped him out, because you were disgusted with the government."

"I remember the job." Hawk said, "I just didn't know Carter was named Killswitch." Hawk said.

"That's me." Carter chuckled.

"Amnesia must be a bitch." Eddie joked, "Do you remember how to wipe your own ass?"

"Ha!" Roulet laughed, "That was good Eddie, do you remember, to shut the fuck up!" Carter yelled.

"Tsk, tsk." Eddie pointed, temper, temper.

"For the love of god, shut up!" Kat yelled, "You guys drive me nuts..."

"Would another girl on the team help?" a voice Carter recognized asked.

"Hey, Collin!" Carter waved, "I thought you just left today?"

"Yeah, it's about a 15 hour flight." Collin chuckled, "I got lucky."

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Kat said, crossing her arms, visually envious.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Collin." Carter introduced, the 5'6, 16 year old, white haired young girl. "I was hired to kill her, but she..."

"I persuaded him not to kill me." Collin chuckled.

"Oh, so you fucked him?" Kat accused.

"No!" Carter waved, "No!"

"God no!" Collin yelled.

Carter stared at her, "You know...that hurts..."

"She totally sucked his dick..." Rolland whispered to Hawk.

"Well hey there..." Luis said, slicking back his hair, as he approached Collin.

"Fuck off." Collin said.

"Okay..." Luis, moved away.

"What's she doing here?" Kat asked, looking at the young girl.

"She wants to help out." Carter said, "Kat, what's your deal."

"Nothing!" Kat yelled, "Why do I have to have a 'deal', I'm completely fine!" Kat stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence for awhile, before Carter broke the silence, "Okay, well, we should all get some sleep." he suggested, "We'll get you up to pace in the morning." Carter said. "And be starting training."

The five members nodded, and found their beds. Collin preparing her own. Carter hoped he had the patience, and leadership skill to lead them. But he was only human...

**(A/N) All right! Chapter three! Thanks so much for reading this story guys, hope everyone's enjoying, feedback would be nice though! Let me know if I'm capturing your guy's characters right! Let me know if I'm just doing a terrible job. Let me know what you think of the plot. Just let me know! :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	4. The assault

**Jump City, California.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Carter Roulet waved his hands, "You just happened to hear that we were hiring people?"

"Well, I knew that somewhere in Jump City, heroes, and villains were being recruited, but for what I'm not sure." the almost snow white skinned girl said.

"What's your name?" Carter asked her, quickly noticing her white and blue splotched hair, the girl was clearly alien.

"Yilvoxe." she said, stretching out her hand.

"Let's call her Linkie." Eddie chuckled, sharpening one of his throwing knives with another one of his knives.

"People do call me that..." Yilvoxe chuckled, she seemed young, but Carter was unsure.

"Well, I mean, sure you can join us." Carter said, "The more the merry."

"I think the saying goes, the more, the merrier." Luis corrected.

"Shut up, Luis." Carter replied.

"Yes, sir." Luis sighed.

Every member had their own personality. Carter was pleased with how many teammates he had. Katerina Taylor, his protege. Luis Robbins, or Spectacular as he called himself, he was the youngest, but he had the most heart. Rolland, or Volok, as he called himself, a master thief. They had two of those, counting Edmund, who was a great sneaker. He was glad Collin decided to join, her seven forms would come in handy. He was glad Astor joined, and although he didn't remember the guy who called himself Hawk, he knew that he would be a valuable asset. And now he had Yilvoxe...or Linkie. He certainly didn't lack in numbers.

"All right guys, well today, were gonna be practicing some training." Carter said, cracking his neck, "So, Rolland, Hawk, Luis, and Edmund, over here please." Carter said, walking over to the middle of the garage.

The place they were staying was small, and very comfortable. It was a giant garage, and the guys slept on the floor in one room, and the girls would be sleeping on the floor in another room.

It was about this time, that Kat decided to come out of her room, and see what was happening.

"How many of you guys know how to fight?" Carter asked, nonchalantly.

"I know a few styles of kung fu." Rolland replied.

"Same here." Eddie said.

"Pretty much the same with me." Luis replied.

"I know military combat, and some other styles." was Hawks reply.

"Okay, got it, got it." Carter said, "Now, my fighting style..is-"

"In fucking possible to learn..." Kat yelled, from the sidelines.

"Thank you Kat, I think you're wrong." Carter scowled at her. "So, here..." Carter said, lighting a cigarette, "I want you all to attack me." he said, finishing his cigarette, almost as soon as he started it.

"All four of us?" Luis asked, uneasy.

"No, one at a time..." Carter sighed, "Of course altogether what do you think I am, a pussy?"

"Okay." Rolland shrugged, cracking his knuckles, "Anything goes, or what?"

"Yep." Carter said, flicking his cigarette away, and taking off his belt.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Eddie asked, as Carter removed his shirt, and jacket, as well as his belt and shoes.

"Teleportation belt," he noted, "As well as I tend to cheat, as I have weapons in my jacket, and my shirts are made of a special material. I don't want to have an edge."

"Oh boy..." Collin sighed, "Somebody get the ice."

"Already on it..." Kat sighed, walking to the fridge.

"Why do you need ice?" Yilvoxe asked, making an ice spear with her hand.

"Oh so that's your power." Carter pointed, "Awesome."

"Why is Carter doing this?" Collin sighed, wiping her brow, "Doesn't he know it's rude?" she asked Kat, who was sitting down.

"I don't know." she shrugged, "I think it's cause he wants to make sure they can handle themselves in the field." Kat suggested.

"Possibly."

Carter stood in the middle of the floor, his hair was barely visible at times, due to his cancer. "Okay, so, whenever you guys are ready."

"What's the object?" Hawk asked.

"Kill me." Carter said, without hesitation.

Rolland was first to strike, defaulting to his martial arts, he kicked high to Carter's face. Carter side-stepped, and grabbed Rolland's shoulders, slamming his fist into his back with zero force, saying "Hit." signifying that, that's where he would have hit.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Hawk said, "If you wanna test us, you gotta actually fight none of this take it easy on us bullshit."

"You serious?" Carter asked.

"Carter..." Kat slapped her palm to her face.

"Damn right he's serious." Eddie said, "I'm serious, too. Failsafe ain't gonna take it easy on us, neither should you."

"Whatever you say." Carter shrugged, getting into no stance.

Rolland walked back over to Luis, Hawk, and Eddie, whispering to Eddie something, Eddie whispered this to Luis, who told Hawk. The four plotted. And then nodded.

"Okay?" Carter asked, "We ready?"

"Yeah." they all replied, getting into their best stances, and fighting styles they knew best.

"Before we start," Carter tossed Luis his custom gloves, "Wear those Luis."

"Why?" Luis asked.

"I don't want you getting cancer." Carter replied.

"You have cancer?" Rolland asked, in shock. The rest of the team, aside from Kat were shocked and had concerned looks on their faces.

"Yeah, but I've got it covered." Carter swatted his hand around, "Come on. Let's go." he insisted.

The four of them nodded, and slowly moved towards him, when Edmund struck first, landing a punch into Carter's side, Carter turned, and kicked his shin out from under him, slamming the edge of his hand into his throat. Rolland swung, and Carter threw Eddie into him, knocking them aside, Hawk saw this as an oppurtunity, and seized it. Hawk swung left, and Carter slammed his palm down on his hand, receiving a right hook to the face, Carter, swept around Hawk, and slammed his elbow into Hawk's shoulder. Sweeping out his legs, he slammed his fist into Hawk's face repeatedly, before being tackled by Luis, Luis, landed a punch into Carter's face, but then received a punch to the face himself. Carter stood up, and received a volley of blows from both Rolland and Eddie, Eddie hitting low, and Rolland punching upper. Carter jumped up in a ball, and rolled forward, behind Eddie, kicking his knee out, and slamming his elbow into his jaw. Rolland responded by trying to hit Carter from the back, but received several blows to the face from Carter.

The fight ensued for a good four minutes, before the four of them tired out. Blood spilled on the floor, some of from Luis, Rolland, Eddie, and Hawk, and some from Carter.

"Nice." Carter said, as if he was just warming up, "Again?"

"I'm done..." Luis sighed, laying down lazily, "I'll learn your way."

"Point taken..." Rolland replied.

"Good fight." Hawk panted, out of breathe.

Eddie said nothing but nodded in approval.

"Good." Carter said, grabbing his shirt, "I would've hated to injure any of you too much." Carter chuckled, wiping his lip.

**A few hours later, at a local pizza shop.**

Carter stood in line, although it was odd staring at a guy in an all black leather bodysuit, with a belt that had a skull on the front, dual pistols, and katanas sticking out from his back.

"Are you shitting me?" Carter sighed, "I distinctly said, nothing remotely close to a vegetable." Carter pointed to the pizza, his mask pulled over his face. Carter had been remaining in his suit ever since the run in with Jemima, and Failsafe.

His team sat in the corner, laughing and talking, all in their superhero outfits as well. Aside from Yilvoxe.

"Damn." Carter sighed, "I tell you man, these guys and our orders, this is terrible."

"Oh my god it's Spectacular!" a girl yelled.

"Hey." Luis waved to her, being flirtatious.

"I'm gonna puke..." Kat growled, "What have you ever done?"

"Oh you know, saved cat's from trees, put out fires, stopped bank robbers, the usual." Luis chuckled to himself.

"Oh, big fucking deal." Kat waved, "I've killed senators, yeah, that's right."

"Please, I've robbed Fort Knox." Rolland cracked his knuckles, "You think I'm scared of you?"

"I once took on an army garrison." Hawk said, sipping his soda.

"I like fruit juice." Yilvoxe sipped her mango juice.

"Hacked into the Pentagon once." Collin smirked.

"I raided a hidden Samurai's mansion once." Eddie smiled to himself, "Not the easiest thing to do."

"I've committed genocide, killed presidents, and brought down governments, and economies." Carter said, sitting down, "Fuck with me." he slapped his chest.

"I'd love to." Kat coughed.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Nothing..." Kat said quickly, "Hey, isn't that...the Titans?"

"Ugh..." Carter sighed, "I dislike them..."

"Starfire's kind of cute." Rolland smirked.

"Dude, Raven is kind of cute..." Carter stared, "Chick is getting so ripe..."

"I'm partial to Beast Boy." Collin chuckled, "Shapeshifter, like myself."

"So, any idea on what Failsafe's next target is?" Eddie asked Hawk.

"I personally believe that they'll be sending out search parties for Carter." Hawk pointed, "They want you dead...and they know you are trying to kill Williams."

"So, risk everything to fight me?" Carter asked, scratching his mask.

"Kill you..." Kat corrected.

"What a waste of time." Carter said, bringing the water to his mouth to drink, realizing his mask was still on, "Fuck it!" he waved his hands. He pulled his gun out and shot the drink. "Piece of shit."

"Are you bi-polar?" Rolland asked.

"Fuck you that's who I am!" Carter stood flipping him off, "Sorry, that was mean." Carter sat back down, "I have moments of anger."

"Carter has a very..." Kat was going to explain but stopped, noticing Carter answer his phone.

"Yellow?" he answered, "Yes, this is Killswitch. No, I do not have a pen. Yes, I will gladly kill somebody. But not for that price. I'm sorry but you asked. No, need to yell sir." Carter said on the phone.

"If I remember correctly," Hawk interrupted, "Williams is in need of several materials, such as mutagens from other heroes. But in order to do this, she needs the proper equipment."

"Like what, a toaster?" Carter asked.

"No, like zirconium, materials, metal. Things like that." Hawk said, "Look, she has this guy, his name is...fuck. I think it's Arnold Jenkins, or something like that."

"Leroy! Jenkins!" Carter yelled, noticing all of his teammates stare at him, "Sorry." he cleared his throat, "Continue."

"Anyway..." Hawk continued, "I know where he stays."

"Well, let's go!" Eddie said, sounding excited.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Carter said, his hand under his chin, "I kinda wanna get a doggie bag for this..."

"You wanna get a bag?" Luis asked, "For...pizza?"

"Well yeah..." Carter said, "You know, what, it's fine, it's totally cool." Carter stood up, "I'll just put a few pieces in my backpack..."

Collin rolled her eyes, and transformed her body into her 2nd form, called 'Gluttony.' She stood up, her teeth razor sharp, and consumed the pizza in seconds.

"On second thought, you know, we can just go. All good." Carter put a thumb up, and headed out the door. "So, here's what I'm thinking." Carter said, as they all walked out, to their truck. It seated five of them, so three sat in the bed. Those three were Rolland, Luis, and Eddie.

"Dibs!" Hawk yelled, hopping into the driver seat.

"Fucktard." Carter snarled, getting in the passenger seat.

"Shotgun!" Collin said, as Carter opened the door.

"Are you shitting me?" Carter sighed, "Fine..." Carter said, getting in the back, along with Yilvoxe, and Kat.

"You know where you're going?" Kat asked.

"Absolutely." Hawk said, slamming on the gas.

**Two hours later, a base in Jump City.**

"All right Titans," Robin said, "Stick close." The Titans had gotten wind that there were several Villains hiding out here. Exploring during the day might seem odd, but the Teen Titans weren't exactly police.

"Joey why don't you and Beast Boy check out the top of the building." Robin said, "Cyborg, and I will search down here. And Starfire and Raven, you two guard outside."

The Titans nodded, and went to their positions.

Joey and Beast Boy hurried upstairs, "See anything?" Joey asked, looking under books. The room was in ruin, it looked like someone had left in a hurry. Desks were overturned, bookshelves were thrown, and cups were spilled.

"I see a room that's messier than mine that's for sure." Beast Boy chuckled, opening drawers, and things like that.

"You know, who...Dr. Celia Williams is?" Joey asked, picking up a folder, "Looks like this is who the folder belongs to."

"Never heard of her." Beast Boy said, taking the folder. "But Robin, might know about her."

Hawk pulled up to the abandoned building. "It might not look like much..." Hawk said, "But this is a secret base."

"Looks like a shit hole." Rolland remarked from the back of the truck.

The team piled out of the truck, and stretched, "Okay." Carter withdrew the sniper from his backpack, "Kat, I want you and Hawk to provide support." he handed her the sniper.

"Eddie, Rolland, you two with me." Carter said, "Luis, Yilvoxe, and Collin, I want you three to stay with the truck."

"Got it boss." Yilvoxe said, along with Collin, and Luis.

Carter straightened his mask, and started to move, he tossed his leather jacket in the truck, and moved up with Rolland, and Eddie.

"Hey, Robin, looks like we got police coming to the door." Raven said over the communicator. "Or they look like SWAT."

"Okay, well just tell them what we've caught wind of." Robin said simply.

"Down, down..." Carter said, crouching down with Rolland, and Eddie, "Looks like SWAT." Eddie remarked.

"No, I know SWAT." Carter said, "Any ideas Rolland?"

"I dunno." Rolland said, "Could be SWAT."

"Let's keep moving." Carter said, as the three of them made their way to the building.

"What are you doing here?" one of the armed men asked Starfire.

"Boyfriend Robin is searching the premises for any useful information." Starfire smiled, "Are you police men?" she asked them.

"Starfire step away!" Raven said, lifting the armed soldier, and throwing him aside, a shot was fired as he flew.

"Eep!" Starfire ducked, as a bullet missed her.

"Shots fired!" one of the soldiers yelled, firing at the Titans.

"Get inside!" Raven yelled, flying in, with Starfire right behind her, bullets pierced the wall, and door, as the two Titans made it in.

"Was that bullets?" Eddie asked as they made it to the outside of the building, opposite end of the Titans.

"I want this whole area broken down, and destroyed!" Jemima yelled, "Nothing must remain here."

"Oh shit...Failsafe is tying up loose ends." Carter said, withdrawing his katana, "Okay guys...listen to me." Carter said, "You're going to have to kill...understand?"

Eddie and Rolland nodded, "I mean kill...it's you, or the soldier, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Rolland said.

"Understood..." Eddie said.

Carter kicked in the door, and withdrew his second katana, "Banzai!"

**(A/N) Yes, cliffhanger, I know, I'm terrible. Don't worry though, next update revelations will be made, and things will go down, super intense. That's my plan anyways. Hope this update is satisfactory to your guys's liking. :) I love working with the characters, they're so fun to write for. I hope you guys are enjoying the updates, and I hope I'm doing them justice. Don't forget to review. :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	5. What will they call us?

Blood soaked the sides of the walls on the inside of the house, along with other decapitated heads, lifeless bodies, and countless corpses that littered the floor. The inside of the abandoned house was freshly painted red, with the blood of soldiers.

"Woo!" Carter howled, as blood soaked his outer leather suit, "How you boys doing?" he asked over his shoulder, slicing a Failsafe soldiers skull in half. Rolland, and Eddie, who had managed to simply, incapacitate the soldiers, rather than kill them.

"What are we even looking for?" Rolland asked, dodging a punch, and snapping the soldiers arm in half.

"Arnold Jenkins, right?" Eddie asked, grabbing the soldiers foot as he went to kick, and snapping it from the knee down.

"Something like that." Carter said, placing his katana in his sheathe behind his back, "Hawk said, that this was the last place he knew Arnold was staying." bullets whizzed past Carter as he withdrew his .45, and fired several rounds back at them.

"How many floors do we got in this building?" Eddie asked, wiping his brow.

"Dude, you blind?" Carter asked, "This is clearly a house."

"Well, Hawk called it an abandoned building." Rolland commented, and it does kind of look like a building.

"You're shitting me right?" Carter said, "You're genuinely pooping on my breakfast right?"

"It's actually like 3:30." Rolland said, looking at his watch.

"Shut up, Rolland..." Carter said quickly, "I'm saying it's a house. You guys believe whatever the fuck you want."

"Dude, easy." Rolland raised his hands, "Tomato, tomato."

"Whatever!" Eddie yelled, "How many more soldiers do you think we've got in this-" Eddie noticed Carter was staring at him, even through his mask, he could tell the eyes were staring at him, he cleared his throat, "How many more soldiers do you think we have...in this place where people reside, that is currently abandoned?"

"Probably a shit ton more." Carter remarked, as he cracked his knuckles.

"We barely made it into the first room, who the hell else could be-" Rolland was saying when a giant hunk of metal slammed into him.

"Oh hey, look it's Cyborg!" Carter chuckled, as Rolland pushed Cyborg off of him.

"Have we met?" Cyborg asked, immediately feeling familiar with Carter.

"Maybe, in your dreams pumpkin." Carter winked under his mask, helping Rolland back to his feet, "Okay, so let's head up top, and see if we can find anything useful."

"Hey!" Cyborg said standing up, already blocking their way.

"Boy you're light on your feet for a big man..." Eddie remarked, as he stared up at him.

[] [] []

"All right, focused, are you guys focused?" Collin asked, standing outside the truck, "I'm pretty focused."

"Slunk." Luis snored, rolling over in the bed of the truck, asleep, "I wanna ride the pony..." Luis said aloud in his sleep.

"Hey look..." Yilvoxe said, holding up a piece of origami, "I made a swan."

"What...what are you guys doing?" Collin raised her hands over her head, "Carter said to watch the truck."

"Oh, yeah...just like that Starfire..." Luis snored again, talking in his sleep.

"I'm gonna shoot myself..." Collin sighed, slapping her palm to her face.

[] [] []

Meanwhile, a few yards away from the abandoned house.

"See anything?" Hawk asked, staring through his binoculars, his stomach touching the ground, though in his power assault armor, he couldn't really tell.

"I see a lot of guys...with guns." Kat replied, staring through the scope of the AS-50. "But if you're asking do I see any sign of Carter, no, I don't."

"What's your story with him?" Hawk asked, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow, but keeping her finger on the trigger of the sniper rifle.

"Like, how do you two know each other?" Hawk asked, "School-" Hawk stopped when Kat let out a very loud chuckle.

"You seriously think guy like him would go to school, or a chick like me would be into books?" Kat laughed.

"Just curious." Hawk shrugged, "You gonna tell me, or am I just gonna have to figure it out on my own?" Hawk pressed.

"Well, it was awhile ago, I'll tell you that, about a two or three years." Kat said, "We parted ways right before he joined the Titans..." Kat explained, "But he was planning on killing them."

"I saw that." Hawk said, "I know, Titans North, and Speedy had already bit the dust." Hawk remembered reading the headlines of the paper that morning.

"Yeah, he was good, he had a perfect plan. Become a Titan, and wipe them out one at a time." Kat said, "You could never fuck with Carter Roulet. Although people tried, Carter...Carter is just plain lucky." Kat smiled to herself, "Maybe that's why he trained me, I don't know."

"So, I know all that, his crusade with the Titans, stopping Slade, saving the president, that's old news, I'm talking about before that. Like how he met you." Hawk said, seemingly interested in Mr. Roulet.

"Well, I had several ties to Ra's Al Ghul. I did some jobs with him, taking out some political figures. But on every mission, especially the ones without back up...I dunno, I feel like Carter took the same jobs...and he protected me." Kat shrugged.

"That how you guys met?" Hawk asked, staring through the binoculars again, looking for any sign of movement.

"No, we met later." Kat said, as she pulled the trigger to the sniper rifle. The recoil rippled through her arm, and as the empty shell hit the sandy terrain, so did the soldier's body collapse into the sandy dirt.

"Nice shot." Hawk said in awe. "Ra's must have been a good teacher." he said.

"Carter taught me that one." Kat smiled with glee, "Carter was the best teacher. From my point of view anyways."

"Good to know, still ignoring how you two met though." Hawk continuously pressed.

"We met on a job..." Kat said, as if reliving the memory in her head.

**Approximately 3 years ago.**

Katerina Taylor moved swiftly from building to building, vaulting over the roof tops, and chimneys like child's play. This was one of her first loner jobs, no Ra's Al Ghul. Just a client, with cash, and a person they wanted killed.

Kat had started going by the name Rouge, although most employers called her Kat. "Lovely night out, wouldn't you agree?" Kat heard a voice from behind her say.

Kat turned on her heel, and fired three rounds from her silenced semi-automatic pistol. But nobody was there.

"That was...extremely rude..." the stranger said, behind her again. Kat turned and aimed at the leather clad, stranger.

"Who are you?" Kat asked, her gun aimed straight at the strangers head.

"I am Batman." the stranger remarked in groggy and gravely voice, "No, no, I'm kidding, I'm totally kidding." he waved his hands, "Name's Killswitch." he smirked beneath his mask.

"Name's K- Rouge...Rouge." Kat corrected herself quickly.

"Okay, K-Rouge." Killswitch chuckled, "What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing on a night like this, carrying a silenced M9 with extended magazines, and a Remington bolt action sniper rifle, in that guitar case?" Killswitch pointed.

"How did you?" Kat asked, pointing to him.

"I've been doing this awhile kid." Killswitch laughed.

"I'm not a kid, and fuck off...I've got places to be." Kat flipped him off, and started to run away from him.

"The Senators speech is that way." Killswitch pointed the opposite direction of her.

"Thanks." Kat waved, "Fuck.." she sighed, realizing her mistake.

"That's what I suspected." Killswitch laughed, "Killing the Senator, eh?" Killswitch asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Does that mean you're gonna turn me in?" Kat asked, hand on her pistol.

"To the boys in blue? No way." Killswitch laughed, "But I'll race you to see who gets to the Senator first."

"Like kills him first?" Kat asked.

"No...takes him out out to coffee, and talk to him about his reform in tax policy." Killswitch slapped his face, "Of course kill him!"

"You're on." Kat said, "But if I win, you leave me alone." Kat said.

"Fine, but if I win..." Killswitch smirked, "I get to train you."

"Why would you wanna train me?" Kat asked, eyebrow raised.

"Cause you've got a banging body." Killswitch said, staring at her. "Deal?"

"Fine." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Awesome." Killswitch said, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at her, "You really do need training." he chuckled, firing a dart into her neck.

"What the.." Kat said, pulling the dart out, "What did you..."

"Elephant tranquilizer." Killswitch smirked, "You should see blackness in three, two, one..."

And suddenly, Kat passed out.

**Present Day.**

"He shot you?" Hawk asked.

"With a tranquilizer yeah..." Kat chuckled, "Still have a scar see?" she pointed to her neck, revealing the small dot from the needle.

"Oh damn..." Hawk chuckled, "I'm guessing he won?" Hawk asked.

Kat nodded, "But so did I..."

[] [] []

"Mr. Cyborg, I know you are much larger then me," Carter said, "But if you could please get the fuck out of my way. It'd be greatly appreciated."

"Not until you tell me what you three are doing here." Cyborg said arms folded.

"You do realize, that while you guys stand here, and argue, soldiers from Failsafe are raiding this building, right? I'm not the only one that sees this right?" Eddie asked.

"Alright, Cy, didn't wanna do this, but okay." Carter slammed an X on Cyborgs chest, and shut him down instantly.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, as his body crumpled to the floor, "You Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"DO I look like Red X dumb ass?" Carter asked, staring at him, "No, I don't."

"Then who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Name's Carter, but you can call me Roulet." Carter chuckled, the look on Cyborgs face changed from inquiry, to horror. "All right, Eddie, Rolland, you two head upstairs, and look for anything you can."

"Got it boss." Eddie said running up.

"Rolland?" Carter said, as he was behind, "Take this." he tossed him a pistol, "You might need it." he nodded.

"Thanks boss." Rolland nodded, and was right on Eddie's heals.

"Beast Boy get down!" Joey yelled, throwing bursts of light at the soldiers, blinding them, and injuring others with intense heat.

"Thanks man!" Beast Boy said, turning into a jaguar, and pouncing on a soldier. Tearing him limb from limb.

"Whoa...nice kitty..." Rolland said, "Good kitty..."

"You're talking to a jaguar..not a cat." Eddie sighed.

Rolland seemed to shut down for about ten seconds, before saying, "Eddie duck he's going for you!"

Eddie acknowledged this, and dove, impulsively, forward. Beast Boy went to attack him, but landed into the wall.

"How did you?" Eddie asked, in awe.

"My power remember? I can see into the future. But don't let me do that again when there's guns around." Rolland chuckled.

"Freeze!" Joey ordered, "Or I fry every one of you." he said, as Joey's core started to glow much brighter than his whole body.

[] [] []

"I'm starting to think Carter said stay with the truck, so we wouldn't get hurt." Yilvoxe crossed her arms, upset, "That's stupid."

"I know, I wanted to kick ass!" Collin whined, "But, I might get crazy...and that would be...bad."

"The library!" Luis exclaimed as he sat up, his hair messy and ruined, drool dripping down his mouth, and his mask crooked, "Oh...I was dreaming." he sighed, "Good, good."

"Hands up!" a soldier yelled to Collin, "DO it now!"

"Oh shit..." Collin sighed, raising her hands. That lone soldier soon turned into five soldiers, all circling the truck.

"You too, Spandex!" the soldier yelled, pulling him out of the bed of the truck.

"Hey, guys, guys, can't we talk about th-" Luis said, as he face planted into the sandy terrain.

Yilvoxe was first to act, as she turned to face her attacker, impaling him with a spear of ice. She then resorted to creating ice armor around her body. Bullets fired in her direction, but the ice simply rebuilt itself. She chucked a giant icicle, almost like a throwing knife, at the second soldier, getting him in the kneecap.

Collin responded next, turning around, and transformed into her Pride form, blocking the soldiers punch, and delivering three of her own, knocking him out.

Luis stood up, and slammed the tip of the rifle down, and slammed the butt of the rifle into the soldiers face, breaking his nose, he then slammed his elbow into his face. Knocking him out cold.

As Collin turned to the last one, she was surprised by what he did.

"I give up!" he yelled, throwing the gun, "I surrender!"

Collin's ability was strange, she had seven forms, and each form she went into would alter her appearance. And since she transformed into Pride...she...well, turned much more sexy. Her breasts grew, and she sported whiskers on her face, almost like a cat. The odd thing was, it didn't make her better at hand-to-hand combat, but it did give her more confidence.

"Hey look, this guy surrendered!" Luis said, "DO you think Carter will...whoa..." Luis said, staring at Collin.

"Something wrong?" Collin asked, teasing the young Luis.

"Boobies!" he pointed.

[] [] []

"I think you guys got sloppy." Carter chuckled, dodging a punch from Robin, and slamming his fist into the boy wonders face, then turning to face Starfire, he grabbed her hand, and spun her around, "Enemy!" he yelled, and on impulse Starfire fired a green bolt, but she ended up hitting Raven square in the stomach. Carter then slammed his elbow into her jaw, knocking her out.

"Or...I just got better." Carter chuckled.

"Don't count on it!" Jemima said, tackling him from the rafters...or so she thought. Carter teleported, and then reappeared in front of her. But before his feet hit the floor, he landed a kick to her face.

Suddenly his belt started to fizzle, "Dammit." he sighed. Jemima was on her feet, swinging a volley of punches and kicks at him. Carter blocked some, and sustained few blows to his left. Before dodging right, and grabbing her by the hair, he slammed his fist into her rib cage until he heard a resounding _crack_. Which was one or more of her ribs.

Jemima let out a moan of pain as Carter kicked her in the face, assuming to have knocked her out. "Eddie, Rolland, what's the sitch man?" he asked, as he withdrew his .45, and fired it clean through a soldiers skull.

"We got a problem..." Eddie sighed.

"Problem, I hate problems. Okay, so is it like...George has three apples, Cindy has four apples, if you add both Cindy, and Georges apples, how many apples do you have?" Carter asked.

"No, it's more serious than that." Rolland sighed, "And the answer would be seven."

"On my way." Carter said, walking up the steps, to where his teammates were, "Whoa! Talk about bright!" he said, staring at Joey.

"Don't move!" Joey yelled, "I'll fry you like a marshmallow." he scowled.

"Technically speaking, you roast marshmallows." Carter said, "So go ahead and try that threat again..."

"Sorry...new to this here." Joey cleared his throat.

"You want me to go back downstairs, and then come up for dramatic effect?" Carter asked.

"Could we do that?" Joey pleaded, "I wanna get this right you know?"

"Absolutely." Carter said, walking downstairs, "Let me know when you're ready!" he yelled, as two soldiers charged through the door. "How the fuck many soldiers.." Carter fired two rounds through the first charging soldier, and then sliced his katana down into another one.

"Carter we've got a problem..." Eddie said over the comm...again.

"Is it one of those-"

"Just shut up, and get your ass up here..." Rolland yelled.

"Fine..." Carter said, as he started running up the stairs, "Whoa! And I thought my Dad called me sun, cause I was bright!"

"Don't move!" Joey ordered, "I'll roast you three like marshmallows on a stick."

"See, that was better." Carter clapped his hands, and walked towards him.

"You think so?" Joey asked, "Wait no, seriously get back!" he ordered, "I'm not kidding!"

"Easy, there Photon." Carter said.

"How'd you know my name?" Joey asked.

"Is his name really Photon?" Eddie asked.

"Well you can't knock the kid for lack of originality." Rolland shrugged.

"Look, Photon, I'm just here for those documents." Carter said, "Just let me have them."

"I can't do that..." Joey said, "Can't do it..."

"Sure you can, just toss them to me..." Carter said, giving Eddie a signal.

Eddie turned camouflage, and slowly walked behind Joey.

"No, I can't!" Joey yelled, "You're the bad guys!"

"Why does everybody say were the bad guys?" Carter sighed,.

"I think it could have to do with the gun you've got in your pocket, and the katana's you carry behind your back, but that's just me." Rolland chuckled.

Eddie quickly grabbed the folders from Joey's hand, and then dashed in front of him, "Excellent work Eddie." Carter said, "Now Joey, if you wanna live...don't move a muscle..." Carter ordered.

The three members of Carters team, including Carter turned to leave...when suddenly, Joey spoke up. "Wait." he said, "Are you...Carter Roulet?"

"Who's asking, I don't owe you money do I?" Carter joked.

"No, no...I need to know something." Joey said, "Ever heard of a man named Silen Farlie?"

Carter froze, "I have amnesia.." he said quickly, "But the name sounds familiar."

"I know you're an assassin, and a mercenary, I figured you might know...might know who killed him..." Joey clenched his fists.

"I'm not gonna bullshit you man," Carter said, "It's possible, I know of him...it's possible I know the guy that hired someone to kill him. But I can't remember off the top of my head."

Joey nodded, looking sad.

"But if you join me..." Carter reached his hand out, "I promise I'll look into it."

Joey looked up quickly, "Really?"

"Cross my heart..." Carter said, crossing his heart.

"How do I know you don't wanna turn me in?" Joey asked.

"If you see one cop on our way back..." Carter said, cocking his gun, "You can put the bullet through my skull yourself."

"Then I'm in..." Joey smiled.

[] [] []

"Kat, tell Collin, Luis, and Yilvoxe to pick us up...there's a swarm of these Failsafe fuckers...there's no way we can try and book it." Carter ordered over com.

"You got it boss." Kat said, "Kat to Collin, this is Kat to Collin, do you copy?" Kat asked.

"I copy, what's up?" Collin asked.

"Carter needs you to pick him up first." Kat said, "He said it's hot, so watch yourself." Kat encouraged.

"You got it." Collin said, "Luis, Yilvoxe, let's go." Collin ordered.

"That was quick." Hawk remarked, "Why is it we haven't seen any action yet?"

"Maybe cause the writers lazy." Kat sighed.

"The who?" Hawk asked, visually confused.

"Never mind..." Kat said, beginning to pack up her sniper rifle. "So, what was the job you and Carter were on, killing the president right?"

"That's us." Hawk smirked, "We wiped him off the planet."

"I'm interested..." Kat said.

"Maybe another time." Hawk replied.

Carter planted into cover, firing several rounds from his .45 he exploded three soldiers heads, "Eddie move up!" Carter yelled, as Eddie pounced on all fours, and started to run, Rolland was next, followed by Joey, then Carter.

"Reloading!" Carter said, dropping his magazine, and then sliding the next one in...however, in those quick seconds, there was enough time for hell to break loose. Jemima tackled Carter to the floor, and slammed her knife into his shoulder. "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Boss!" Eddie yelled, running to her, but panicking as he raised his fist.

"Oh...don't like that I'm a woman?" Jemima smirked, as she walked towards him.

"Get away..." Eddie waved, "Move!" he yelled, as his mind flashed with countless women, all dying in front of him...from the bullets of a machine gun. Bodies of women, gallons of blood, and truck loads of bullets.

Rolland aimed at Jemima with the pistol Carter gave him, and fired. The bullet clipped Jemima's arm, she let out a gasp of pain, as she held the small gash on her arm.

Carter removed the knife from his shoulder, and stood up, his arm dripping with blood. "Eddie move!" Carter yelled, as the dazed Eddie stood motionless. "Goddammit..." he spat as he watched Jemima grab an assault rifle from the floor.

"Eddie!" Carter yelled, but the scared teammate didn't move, Jemima's powers were ruining his mind, creating his fears.

"Score one more for Failsafe!" Jemima said, taking a knee, and aiming down the sights. Carter had seconds, and he knew it. He dove in front of Eddie, Jemima fired. Bullet's whizzed past Rolland, who watched as those four bullets sped into Carter's body. The sudden burst of light blinded everyone, aside from Rolland and Joey. Rolland had his goggles.

"Carter!" Rolland yelled, running to him.

Carter coughed, as the bullets burrowed themselves deep into his flesh, "Kat...where's Kat...?"

"She's safe." Rolland lied...he had no clue if she was. "Trust me."

Eddie, snapped out of his trance like state, and pressed his ear, "Collin, where are you?" he yelled.

"Here!" Collin yelled, turning the truck around, and hopping out of it, Luis, and Yilvoxe fired spears of ice at the soldiers that had begun to surround them.

"Carter is down! I repeat, Carter is down!" Rolland yelled, as Eddie, and him helped him into the bed of the truck.

"What?" Kat yelled, "Is he hurt?"

"He's losing a lot of blood..." Rolland said, pulling his mask off, "He caught a round in the neck, two more in the chest, and one in the stomach..."

"Damn! This is all my fault!" Eddie slammed his fist into the truck.

"Drive!" Joey yelled, as they all piled back in.

Collin slammed on the gas, speeding to Kat, and Hawk's position.

**A few hours later.**

"Luis get the first aid kit!" Kat yelled, as Hawk threw everything off the nearby mechanic table. Eddie, and Rolland laid Carter down. "Look at me Carter..." Kat said, "Just stay awake, okay?"

Carter coughed blood, as the pain in his chest grew more intense, "My healing factor..." he said, barely audible.

"What?" Kat asked. By this time, Collin, Yilvoxe, and Joey, had all been standing in fear on the sidelines.

"The first...aid...my h-healing factor..." Carter coughed. "Shot..."

"Luis! Where the fuck is that first aid kit?" Kat screamed.

"I got it, I got it!" Luis yelled, running over to her, and opening it.

Carter fumbled around, and grabbed it, he frantically searched for the shot, "Needle..." he coughed, he finally found it, and tore it open.

Kat cut through his shirt, and leather suit with her knife, and Carter slammed the shot deep into his veins, "Oh!" he gulped the air with such ferocity, he nearly choked. "Fuck me..." he sighed, as his wounds closed up. Bullet and metal pieces spat themselves out of his skin, and the flesh that was ripped open by bullets were now closed.

"Holy shit..." Kat said, "That was close."

"You're telling me..." Carter coughed, as he cracked is neck, however, the team quickly noticed two things. Carter started losing his hair, and the second, was his color was turning pale. "It's the cancer..." Carter said quickly, "As long as my healing factor is in remission, I don't look as sick. But as soon as my healing factor kicks in...the cancer is extremely aggressive." Carter explained, as he stood up. "Okay, are we all here?" he asked, as his teammates stared at him. Collin, Eddie, Rolland, Joey, Kat, Luis, Yilvoxe, and Hawk were all here.

"Good..." Carter said, standing up, "Now listen..." he spoke, "We've managed to obtain these files, we've got two employees, Arnold Jenkins, and Henry Freeman. I know what you guys are thinking..." Carter said, "Mr. Freeman!" he bellowed, "Like from_ Half-Life_...no...that wasn't what you guys were thinking...okay, well this is awkward." he scratched his head, "Moving on! We'll head over to Arnolds place first. Since that's our biggest lead."

"Now?" Kat asked.

"No, I think you've all earned a day off." Carter said, "We'll head out the day after tomorrow." Carter reassured. "For now...you guys should get some sleep."

"It's not even 8:00!" Luis whined.

"I know, you've already gotten to stay up past your bed time!" Rolland joked.

Hawk stepped in, "Leave him alone."

"Or what?" Rolland chuckled.

"Just cut it out Rolland." Joey intervened as well.

"Hey man I just met you, but if you wanna fight the first chance we get, I'm cool with it." Rolland raised his hands.

"What's you're deal anyways?" Kat asked, upset walking over to him.

"Oh, Ms. Kitty's back!" Rolland chuckled out loud, "Bite me."

Kat swung a punch right into Rolland's jaw.

"Enough!" Carter yelled, stepping between them, "Were a team, not a fucking pre-school brat infested team of dumbasses."

"What is our team name?" Luis asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carter chuckled, walking outside, Kat slowly followed him, "Were Society's Saints..."

**(A/N) No cliffhanger. But some awesome things are in store. Will Kat and Carter finally...well admit they have a thing for each other? Will Rolland be able to cope with having authority? Can Eddie get over his fear of guns, and women? Will Yilvoxe have enough mango juice? Tune in for the next update! :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	6. History of violence

**Jump City, California. Night.**

The night was bleak, and cold. Carter sat outside, cigarette burning in his mouth. His bare skinned torso didn't seem to shiver in the cold. The 6'0 twenty-one looking year old stared up at the stars, his mind pacing a miles by minutes. Carter was pale, his skin was tattooed, there were tons.

Katerina stood in the door way, staring at the young man with solemn eyes. She was much shorter, her skin was a bright caramel or tan color. She looked Latin.

Back inside, Yilvoxe, Eddie, Luis, Rolland, Collin, Hawk, and Joey stood around, each going about their own things.

Each was different than the other, but each felt connected. For instance, Yilvoxe, she was an alien, her skin was practically painted white. Along with her hair, aside from the blue spots in it. You could barely tell she had hair.

Collin was the same, she had extremely white hair, but it was fine on her, because her skin wasn't pale like Yilvoxe's.

Eddie, and Luis, they had lightly tanned skin. Both of them did. And although Luis was the youngest, he acted more mature than Eddie.

Rolland was much different, he too was slightly pale in the face, and although he didn't look it, he was pretty fit himself. Same with Hawk. The two seemed to have pale complexions. Same with Carter, Kat called Carter 'Ghost' cause of his skin.

Joey was white, as in Caucasian, but he didn't look pale. His blonde spiky hair definitely made him stand out. As Rolland, and Hawk had shorter hair cuts, and extremely dark black hair.

Carter, had small bits of hair, it was visible, but also light. Due to his cancer. Carter looked sickly, but he did his best to not show it.

"So what's your deal?" Collin asked, stepping close to Eddie, who moved a few steps back, shaking slightly.

"Nothing," Eddie shrugged, "I don't have a deal...why would you say I have a deal?" Eddie chuckled, as he continued to distance himself from her.

"Why are you scared of women?" Yilvoxe asked, twirling her hair, and sipping some...carrot juice. Blech. But they were all out of mango juice.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that as well." Hawk said, as he cleaned his M4 assault rifle. His civilian clothes consisted of a hoodie, black and gray camouflage pants, and combat boots.

"You know what I'm interested in..." Rolland said, as he stretched his back, "Is how you and Carter know each other."

"I'm interested in Ms. Kat over there..." Joey said, spiking his hair up as he watched Kat, and Carter talk outside.

"Get over yourself." Collin rolled her eyes, and directed her attention back to Eddie, "So, are you gonna tell us?"

Eddie scratched his nose, "I'll tell you, if Hawk tells us how he knows Carter." Eddie pointed.

"Whoa, whoa." Hawk chuckled to himself, "That means Collin needs to tell us how she knows Carter too."

Collin gasped, "Why?" she sighed, "It's truly a boring story..."

"I doubt that..." Luis smirked as he cleaned some blood out of his costume.

"Fine, but Eddie..." Collin pointed, "You go first."

"Then you." Hawk pointed.

"And then you!" Rolland pointed to Hawk.

Eddie laughed, "Okay..." he sighed, turning serious. "Here goes," he sat down, "It all started a few years ago...a job I took. I didn't know it then...but I guess Carter was there too... "

[] [] []

**A few years ago. Japan.**

Edmund Cole crouched on the edge of a large branch, overlooking the giant mansion run by a famous Yakuza boss known as, Fen Shu.

"I'll get my hands on that idol." Eddie said to himself, as he pulled on his mask, the gray, orange and white mask covered his tanned complexion. It looked just like Cheshire's. He tightened his sash, and the blue and gray belt on his karate gi, and bolted through the forest.

The mansion was large, but despite its size, it looked nigh invisible, as it was built lower. Eddie ran through the forest, his hair wisped as he moved.

Two guards stood outside the mansion, AK-47's in hand. "Too easy..." Eddie chuckled, bringing out a small blow dart from his sash, and aiming at the guards. He put his mouth to the barrel and blew, a needle flew through the air, coated in paralysis poison, the guard dropped instantly. Eddie turned quickly, and blew again. Knocking out the second guard.

Eddie moved quickly, to where the guards were, and jumped up to the door. Climbing on top of the side of the wall. He crouched and overlooked the mansion. Suddenly, a spotlight was on him.

"Oh shit..." Eddie sighed, as he slid own the wall, and landed on the ground. He turned to fight, but there was already twelve guards around him. All with weapons drawn.

"Can't we talk about this?" Eddie asked, and suddenly his world went black.

[] [] []

Drops of water trickled on Eddie's head, waking him from his sleep. He awoke with a startle, and sat up. He noticed two things instantaneously, the first was that he had no weapons. And the second...was that he was surrounded by women.

"Hey there..." he said, confused as to what was going on.

"My name is Sasha." one of the girls said, introducing herself. All the girls there were young, around fifteen or sixteen. "What is your name?"

"I'm Edmund." Eddie said.

"Hello Edmund." all the girls said in unison.

"Why are you here?" Sasha asked, Eddie quickly noticed that she was wearing something like a bikini, but also that she was Asian, and young. As were all the captives.

"I was captured by Fen..." Eddie grumbled, feeling failure.

"So were we." Sasha said, the girls weren't naked, but they lacked significant clothing. They looked cold, and scared. "We are made to be prostitutes..." she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Eddie said, disgusted with Fen. These poor girls, all kidnapped, no help, and all alone. He knew that feeling all too well.

"You should get some sleep, Edmund." Sasha said, as she smiled, "You will need it."

Eddie nodded, and laid down on the stone cold floor. The room was small, and that was an understatement. There was almost no room to move, or walk around, without bumping into someone.

The captives had nothing but a small cloth to sleep on. It was a horrible sight to witness.

Eddie had fallen asleep, as had the rest of the girls, when suddenly, the door creaked opened. A large guard entered. The guards wore suits, and were at least 6'0, and 200 pounds.

"Let me go!" Sasha screamed, as she punched, and clawed at the man. Eddie woke up to the sound of screaming.

The guard chuckled as he pulled her out of the room. Eddie was up in a flash, running out to the door, and following him. "Help!" Sasha screamed, but was slapped.

Eddie looked frantically for a weapon, something his could use...and he found it. They hadn't removed his sash. _Idiots_. Eddie chuckled, retrieving a razor blade from inside the lining.

He slowly crouched behind the guard, and followed him. Sasha, who was being dragged by her hair. Couldn't see what was happening, until Eddie slammed his weight onto his shoulders. Knocking the guard face first into the floor. The sudden impact knocked him out instantly.

"Come on." Eddie said, grabbing Sasha's hand, and running with her back to the cells. The girls were in some kind of panic.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, as the girls pointed to the opened door.

"That's an escape!" Eddie yelled, "Let's go!" he ran to the door, when three guards stopped him. Eddie quickly moved back.

"Kill him." the guard chuckled, and fired their weapons at him. Bullets soared through the air. Eddie covered his face. And a splash of red covered his face, blood? Sasha had stood in front of him. Taking the bullets.

"Kill...him!" the guard pointed, and the guards fired at Sasha. Eddie ducked, and crouched in a ball. And suddenly, all the girls stood in front of him, shielding him from the barrage of bullets. Round after round ejected from their chambers. Bodies fell on Eddie, but not a single bullet. Suddenly the firing stopped, and the three guards fell to the floor.

"Eddie?" a familiar voice to him said.

"Ch-Ch-Ch...Cheshire?" he asked, stuttering beneath the bodies. Cheshire moved the corpses over, and helped her student up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, she stood a bit taller than him. Wearing almost the same thing, but with green, and pink as alternate colors. The mask that covered her face hid it well.

Eddie's eyes were wide as he stared at the bodies.

"Come on..." Cheshire said, "Let's get out of here."

[] [] []

**Jump City. Present Day.**

"And that's what happened..." Eddie said, "That's why I'm scared of girls...seems like whenever their near me, they die."

Everyone was quiet, until Collin spoke up.

"I guess it's my turn she said..." Collin moved away from Eddie, "I'm sorry, by the way...I didn't mean to...make light of what you've been through."

"Hey no worries." Eddie smiled, "I'm getting better...one day it'll be a thing of the past."

Collin nodded, "Well okay, I use to live in Jump, awhile ago. I think I met Carter when I was...thirteen. He was nice."

[] [] []

**Jump City. Three years ago.**

Collin sat at the bus stop. Her bracer and her seven forms attached. She was trying to run, get away from her past life. It was working.

A man took a seat next to her at the bus stop, his face was masked, but he wore an Armani suit. He had a silenced pistol in his right hand, they were gloved hands.

"Come here often." the masked man said, sliding his gun back, as the round entered the chamber.

"Yes I do..." Collin swallowed.

"Wasn't a question." the man said, "What's your name?" he asked her. Fixing his tie.

"What's yours?" Collin retorted.

"Killswitch." he replied, reaching to his left to shake her hand. Collin simply stared at his hand, and looked the opposite way.

"Well, no sense prolonging it." Killswitch chuckled, "I have to kill you." Killswitch stood up, and walked towards her.

Collin turned around, her breasts had grown, her face had changed, "Now, why would you wanna do that?" she asked seductively.

Killswitch stared at her, "Well, I'll be damned..."

"I'll give you one hour, if you give me my life..." Collin winked at him.

"That beats fifty grand any day." Killswitch chuckled, as he holstered his gun.

Collin, and Killswitch disappeared from the bus stop, and were quickly out, handling...ahem...business, if you know what I mean.

[] [] []

**Present day.**

Collin was a beet red, "And that's how that happened..."

Joey stared at her, "Well, what if I held a gun to you?"

"I'd ram it down your throat, and chop your balls off..." Collin smiled, "Okay pumpkin?" she asked Joey.

"Easy, easy...I like my balls." Joey raised his hands.

"Kat would kill you if she knew..." Rolland laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kat yelled, storming through the door, and bringing out a knife. Carter behind her running.

"Kat, Kat, Kat..." Carter said, "Remember out talk...be nice to people." Carter reminded her.

Kat scowled at him, "Fuck you all! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you're cool, fuck you. I'm out!" Kat huffed, and stormed into her room.

"What are you all talking about?" Carter asked, pulling on his leather suit, sticking his fingers through the holes where he had been shot.

"Oh nothing." Rolland chuckled, "So are we going after Jenkins?" he asked Carter.

"Yeah, you me, and...KAT!" he yelled, "But she's being a cunt, so Luis, you can come."

"Yes!" Luis jumped up and down, "Woo!"

"Oh wait, actually Joey, you can come." Carter said, "I wanna see how well you can handle yourself in the field."

"Got it." Joey saluted, he had no super hero suit, just his plain whit shirt, khakis, and converse. But his light form was bad ass.

Carter grabbed sai's instead of katana's and slid them into his belt. "So, Yilvoxe, Collin, and Kat, I need you three to go recover some more weapons at a safe house of mine."

"You got it boss." Collin said, grabbing the keys from the bowl of keys they kept in the kitchen. Their hide out was small. It was like a garage. They had four vehicles. A truck, an SUV, a Mustang, and Carter's motorcycle.

Collin was taking the mustang.

"Now, Luis, Hawk, and Eddie, you three..." Carter said, pulling on his mask, "You three need to go rob a bank."

"YES!" Eddie yelled, and then coughed, "I mean, yeah, that's easy."

"Hawk, I know you've killed people." Carter said, "We both have...so...try and convince Luis, and Eddie, that when it comes down to it...it's either their life. Or the persons life."

"I'll do my best, sir." Hawk said.

"My name is Carter..." Carter sighed, "None of that sir, bullshit."

"Got it, boss." Hawk said, wanting to remind himself that he was his superior officer. He had a military mind don't judge the guy.

"Okay, you've all got your assignments, roll out!" Carter said, walking over to the truck, grabbing his backpack before he left.

**(A/N) Sorry this one was so short! :( I've been super busy. But I'm back, I decided to do this chapter, as a filler. Giving you all some physical descriptions, and back story of characters. :) I hope you still enjoy it! I will be working hard on the next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**

**PS: Love you all!**


	7. It was always the plan

**Jump City, California.**

**[] [] []**

There's a phrase...a phrase that goes, 'If you rob in plain daylight, maybe they won't notice.' But Luis, Hawk, and Eddie took that phrase to a whole new meaning. There were two that dressed themselves in average robbery garb, ski masks, and duffel bags. But Luis wore his super suit. And most people recognized him. The three ran to the entrance, it was all part of the plan. Hawk held a gun to Luis' head, and Eddie held the duffel bag. Hostage? It certainly looked like it.

The bank was average size, with a giant sign out front that said, 'Bank of Jump.' Two cops out front, but went down quickly as Eddie flung two darts at them, knocking them out cold.

"Here we go." Hawk said, kicking in the doors to the bank. Hawk fired his M4 into the air, civilians immediately went to the floor. "On the ground everybody on the ground now!" Hawk yelled.

Eddie hopped across the counter, and pressed the emergency switch. "Alarms are activated." Eddie said, "Cops should be showing up any minute now."

"Hope every one else is on time..." Hawk sighed nervously.

**[] [] []**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Jump, Yilvoxe, Collin, and Kat search for the coordinates to Carter's safe house...not in a very professional matter...

"I'm telling you it's left!" Kat yelled as she pointed her hand in front of Collin's face, blocking her view of the intersection.

"Bitch get your hand out of my face!" Collin slapped Kat's hand away, and turned right. Which infuriated Kat to no end.

"Why do I always get stuck with the rivals?" Yilvoxe sighed, as she braided her snow white hair in between her fingers.

"Great, now we'll be lost." Kat exhaled, slumping in her seat.

"Will you shut up, I know where I'm going." Collin said, as she parked the car. Suddenly there was a buzz in Collins pocket.

"Oh, looks like somebody forgot to turn off their vibrator." Kat teased as she heard the buzzing emit from her pocket.

"What's a vibrator?" Yilvoxe asked from the backseat.

"Yes, Kat, what is a vibrator?" Collin asked, as she answered her phone, "Hello?" Gunshots filtered the cell phone.

"Collin, let me talk to Kat now!" Carter yelled on the other end, as he returned fire with a pistol. Collin tossed her the phone.

"Yellow?" Kat answered as Collin parked in front of what looked like an abandoned mechanic shop. Always the mechanic shops.

"Don't go to the safe house, it's a set up, I repeat it's a set up!" Carter yelled, "Rolland, I need suppressive fire on that door. Joey light them the fuck up!" Carter yelled, and the line went dead.

"What'd he say?" Collin asked as she exited the car, Kat tried to stop her.

"Collin get back in the car!" Kat yelled, as a bullet hit the windshield.

"Motherfucker!" Collin yelled, as she ducked behind the side of the mustang.

Kat popped out, and fired several rounds from her pistol. Failsafe soldiers rappelled down the side of the building, and fired at the three of them.

"Yilvoxe, we could use a shield!" Kat yelled, as she climbed through the car, and sat beside Collin, who was slowly transforming into her 6th form, that of Envy, quickly copying her opponents skill, and wanting to destroy the original.

Yilvoxe exited the car, and quickly transformed her arms, shoulders, torso, and legs into full body ice armor, with a large helmet. She looked like a night.

Bullets sunk into the ice, but the armor just rebuilt itself. Yilvoxe made an ice club, and smashed it into one of the soldiers.

Kat tossed Collin a gun, and fired three rounds into one of the Failsafe soldiers. Collin popped out, and fired several rounds from the pistol as well. She had immediately picked up this skill as she watched the other soldiers do it.

This just went from bad to worse.

**Several moments earlier.**

**[] [] []**

The sound of a body being thrown down the stairs was heard. Arnold Jenkins tumbled down the ten step staircase, and Carter walked down following him.

"I'm starting to lose my patience, you fat fuck." Carter snarled beneath his mask, as he loaded his gun. "So, you better start talking before I lose my temper."

"Okay, okay, okay..." Arnold coughed blood, the 300 pound Caucasian scientist begged, as he raised his hands, he had to be at least thirty. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Can you believe this guy?" Carter chuckled as he head butt him in the face, "I want you to tell me where Williams is!"

Joey, and Rolland stood behind Carter, rummaging through files, and anything they could get their hands on.

Rolland, dressed in hos usual super costume, flipped a desk over due to anger. Joey dug through some files, and quickly found one that caught his eye, there was just one name, but it was the name he recognized very easily. '_Farlie, Silen_.'

Arnold scoffed, "What you got some kind of personal vendetta-"

Carter pulled off his mask, revealing his scarred, and nearly bald face, "Yeah, pal, I got one hell of a vendetta, now you better tell me where she is, or I'm gonna stab you through the heart with a fucking pencil...you got me?"

Arnold swallowed hard, "Williams, Celia...she's in Jump."

"Where is she staying?" Carter slammed him into the wall, lifting the heavy man as if he weighed nothing.

"I don't know okay!" Jenkins said, scared, "I know she's extremely interested in Spectacular...that's it, that's all I know!"

"Why, what's her deal with Spectacular?" Carter hissed, "Tell me you shit!"

"I don't know, something about him being a valuable asset to her, that he can stop you...that he can cure you..." Jenkins winced.

Carter slowly let go of Jenkins collar, "Whoa, whoa...hold on..." Carter said, "Cure me...as in my cancer?"

"As in...everything..." Jenkins rubbed his neck, "Your amnesia, your cancer, your healing factor, everything..."

"No." Carter shook his head, "Shut up!" Carter slugged Jenkins in the face quickly, "Rolland, Joey, let's go, were getting the fuck out of here."

"I wouldn't do that...Roulet." Jenkins chuckled, "Not unless you can run fast." Jenkins clicked a pen he had in his pocket, and suddenly sirens and alarms started to blare.

"You piece of shit." Carter snarled, as he shot Jenkins through the skull, blood stained the white wall behind him.

"Oh shit..." Rolland said, as he quickly noticed the exits closing, "It's a trap!"

"No, shit Sherlock!" Joey said sarcastically, as he went into his light form, burning through the closing metal doors.

"Rolland, Joey, we need to move now!" Carter yelled, pulling his mask over his face, and running extremely fast as the doors started to close.

Rolland, and Carter ran side by side. Joey flew a little behind, but burned through the metal doors no problem.

The last door nearly closed, and Rolland, and Carter slid underneath it. Joey seared through it with intense rays of light.

"Freeze!" Failsafe soldiers yelled as they surrounded the three anti-heroes. "Don't move!" one of them yelled as the assault rifles aimed clear at their faces.

"Just take it easy guys." Joey raised his hands surrendering. Rolland copied Joey, looking for exits and any other form of escape.

"Good, good." a familiar voice said, as hands started to clap. Jemima entered through the soldiers. "You really think we'd just sit and do nothing, Carter?" she chuckled.

"Oh...it's this bitch..." Carter snarled, "Okay fucks...let's see what you got." Carter chuckled as he removed his sai's from his belt, and chucked one straight through the soldiers skull. Joey emitted a ray of light, and everyone was blinded.

Gunshots fired everywhere, Carter caught a few in his chest but he quickly healed. "Fuck, Joey enough!" he yelled.

The soldiers were still blinded, but the three of them quickly ran down the halls. Carter dialed in Collin's number as they continued to run.

"Kill them!" Jemima yelled, as she fired her pistol at them, soldiers giving chase to the three.

"Hello?" Collin answered.

Carter slammed his fist into one of the soldiers, and then snapped his neck, "Collin, let me talk to Kat now!"

There was a pause, as Rolland slammed a knife into a soldier, killing him instantly. Joey, meanwhile, incinerated a soldier, with high intense rays.

"Yellow?" Kat answered.

The hall was small, very confined, the three of them could barely fit down it. There were several doors every few feet, which often opened and displayed soldiers, prepared to attack.

"Don't go to the safe house, it's a set up, I repeat, it's a set up!" Carter yelled, as he fired his pistol down the hall, running swiftly. The hall ended, dead end, nowhere to go, "Rolland, suppressive fire on that door!"

Rolland nodded, and grabbed an assault rifle from the floor, firing at the opened door. Bullets riddled it and soldiers dropped in pools of blood.

"Joey light them the fuck up!" Carter yelled, as he continued to fire his pistol at them. Suddenly, a grenade landed two feet away from Rolland.

"Shit." Carter snarled, as he tossed the phone, and dove on the grenade. "You owe me!" Carter yelled, as the grenade exploded.

[] [] []

"Will you come quietly?" the chief of police George Sanders asked, through the bullhorn. Police officers surrounded the bank.

Hawk sat inside the bank, and so did Eddie, along with Luis. "How long do you think it'll take before-" Eddie was cut off by Hawk.

"Talk to me." Hawk said, on the phone.

"Hawk, you need to abandoned the mission, Carter is compromised!" Kat yelled over the phone, bullets blared in the background.

"Whoa, slow down..." Hawk said, "What's going on?"

"Abandoned the mission!" Kat yelled, "Regroup at Safe House, 0106. Carter gave it as a contingency." Kat yelled. "Yilvoxe get down! Hawk...go."

Hawk hung up, "All right guys, Eddie, Luis, we need to go...now."

"What's going on?" Luis asked, "Anything I can do to help?" he questioned, always hoping to cheer the situation up.

"No, not right now." Hawk sighed, "We need to run...and fast." Hawk sighed.

"I got an idea." Eddie said, "Luis, you take my powers, and pretend to take Hawk into custody." Eddie said, "I'll sneak out the back."

"Excellent!" Luis said, as he grabbed Hawk, "Okay, let's go."

Eddie turned to leave, but turned back, "Guys...good luck." Eddie said, running on all fours out the back door, turning nearly invisible due to his camouflage.

"You too!" Luis acknowledged, "Okay, Hawk, let's do this." Luis said, as he pushed Hawk out the front doors of the bank. "Easy officers! I got him!"

**[] [] []**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kat yelled from the back seat, as she fired an assault rifle through the back glass.

"My foot is slammed against the glass!" Collin yelled, as she quickly swerved to the left, avoiding the armored Failsafe vehicle.

Yilvoxe made several icicles appear from her hands and threw them into the middle of the street, it may sound dumb. But it was quite tactical.

As Collin would spin out of the way, the armored car needed to slow down, or face imminent destruction.

The road was huge, and completely vacant, due to everyone being interested in the bank robbery taking place a miles down. So the two speeding vehicles had no obstacles in their path...other than the ones Yilvoxe made.

"Shit!" Kat snarled, as a round clipped the side of her shoulder. Kat slumped downwards, holding her left shoulder, blood seeped through her fingers. "Kat!" Yilvoxe yelled.

"Damn...I'm sorry..." she sighed, as she ducked from the incoming bullets. Collin slammed on the breaks.

"Hold on guys." She said, "It's gonna get crazy..." The armored car sped passed them, and Collin got on their tail.

The back doors opened, and that's when Yilvoxe realized what she was doing. She quickly conjured several ice spears, and threw them at the soldiers, catching them quickly. Causing them to bite the asphalt.

Collin quickly sped next to it, and Kat crawled to the window, aiming she pulled the trigger three times. Two bullets hit the side of the car, and the third shot clean through the front tire. The armored car flipped, and landed on its side. While, Collin, Kat, and Yilvoxe sped away.

"Woo!" Kat howled. And Collin chuckled to herself.

"Guys..." Yilvoxe said, sounding in pain, "We've got a problem..." she held her stomach, red fluid leaked through her fingertips, "My cherry fruit juice exploded..." she sighed.

**[] [] []**

Joey, and Rolland were cornered, Carter tried to stand, as his body repaired itself. "All right guys..." Carter said in pain, "On my mark...run..." Carter said, as he made it to his knees, "Run straight down this hall, then make a left. Joey, blow the right side of the wall, and then run as fast as you can."

"What about you?" Joey asked, panicked.

"I'll be right behind you." Carter winked, as he stood. "Ready..." Carter said as he pulled out his dual pistols, "Mark!" he yelled, and fired the semi-automatic .45 pistols into the soldiers.

Joey, and Rolland hauled ass straight down the middle, Carter close behind. Carter kicked off the wall, and slammed his fist onto the soldiers face, pulling the trigger, causing his head to burst like a grape.

Rolland and Joey made it to the end of the hall, running left. Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"He said, right, right?" Rolland asked, touching the right side of the wall with his hands. Joey nodded, as he stepped up.

"Stand back." he chuckled, as he started to burn his way through the side.

Carter suddenly appeared, he dropped his magazines, and through the empty guns at the enemies. He check his mags to is 9mm's, and sighed, "Dammit...only sixteen..."

He turned to his teammates, and playfully saluted, "Carter what are you doing?"

"I'll hold them off!" he yelled to them, "You guys go!"

Rolland shook his head, in denial, "No, no!" he yelled, "Stick to the fucking plan dude!" he yelled, not wanting to see him die.

Carter chuckled as he ran the opposite direction, "It was always the plan..."

The killer turned swiftly at the horde of oncoming soldiers, "Sixteen..." he counted as he pulled the trigger, "Fifteen, fourteen." each shot met a soldiers skull. Blood soaked the hall walls as the soldiers dropped like flies.

"Thirteen," he fired left, capping a soldier through the eye socket, "Twelve." he turned right and it went clean through his chest.

"Dammit!" Rolland yelled, as the wall Joey was burning through exploded.

"Come on!" Joey yelled, "Let's go!" Rolland looked back as Carter kept firing, there was no way he'd make it out. Rolland stood motionless. Frozen with...was it fear?

"Eleven!" Carter yelled as he dispatched to guards with one shot. But, they. Just. Kept. Coming. "Ten..." he fired clean through another soldier, as his eye caught Rolland standing in a distance.

"Nine, eight, seven." he chuckled as three soldiers ate shit, blood pooling beneath them, "Six...shit." he swore as he missed, "Five...fuck." he swore again, missing. "Four...shit fuck!" he yelled, as the soldier dodged the bullets, "Three, two!" he said, firing two bullets through that soldier, "Worth it!" he proclaimed as he turned to face the horde, he tossed his empty pistol, and aimed the last bullet at himself, "One..." he smirked, and then fired, straight down the hall. Rolland flinched as a soldiers head. who was standing right behind him. Exploded in a fray of blood.

Carter smirked beneath his mask, and then put up his fists, "Ay you know, maybe I'll fight Apollo, and maybe I won't..." he chuckled, "Adrian!" he yelled and jumped headlong into the fight.

"Come on!" Joey yelled, and Rolland followed, watching as Carter was being attacked relentlessly. The last image of Carter he saw, was Jemima standing over him. Gun raised straight for his head, and then he heard a gunshot.

**Safe House, somewhere in Jump City. Off the map.**

**[] [] []**

"Easy, easy girl." Collin said, as she bandaged Kat's shoulder, Kat sat on top of the kitchen counter, dressed in a tank top, and jeans, Collin tended to her wound.

"These cherry stains are not gonna come out..." Yilvoxe sighed, "I'm pissed!" she yelled, "This was my favorite shirt!"

"Don't all your shirts look like that?" Hawk asked, as he wiped his bloody lip. Luis had to make it look realistic, at least that was his excuse.

Eddie, sat at the table, fixing his bow and arrow, "Any word from Carter?" he asked the team as he soaked the tips of his arrows.

"Or Rolland, or Joey?" Luis chimed in, as he was dressed in simple clothes, boiling some Top Ramen on the stove.

Joey kicked in the door, gasping for air, Rolland was slung over his shoulder, gasping as well, "Oh my god..." Collin gasped, as she wiped her bloody hands on her casual clothes. "What happened?" she asked, finishing up a stitch in Kat's arm.

Joey set Rolland down, who was limping, "I twisted my ankle..." Rolland snarled in pain as he took a seat.

"Where's Carter?" Kat asked, her face fearful, "Where is he?" she asked again.

Rolland shook his head, and Joey was silent, "Where is he?" she screamed.

"Kat..." Joey said, "We tried..."

"Don't bullshit me..." Kat snarled, "I want a straight answer...okay? Just tell me, where the fuck Carter is..."

"They took him..." Rolland spat, "They took him..." he sighed, as he rubbed his forehead, his mask in his hand.

Kat shook her head in denial, "No..." she sighed, "No..."

The eight of them sat in silence, when Hawk spoke up, "What happened?" he asked, his arms folded, and his eyes staring at the floor.

Rolland sat in silence, Joey answered for them, "It was a trap..." he explained, "Jenkins knew we were coming. But we got some valuable information." Joey said, "Turns out that Williams has an extreme interest in Luis over there." Joey pointed.

"Me?" Luis asked, pointing to himself.

"Him?" the other team members pointed.

"Yep." Joey nodded, it was at this time, that Rolland started to drift off into a trance. "Turns out Williams can do some pretty interesting things with him, like cure Carter."

"OF cancer?" Kat asked, knowing the ongoing battle that Carter has had with the horrible, and life altering disease.

"Of everything." Joey said, as he placed a document on the desk, with the name, Farlie, Silen. "Even his powers."

Rolland snapped out of it and awoke with a startle, "I know where Carter is!"

**[] [] []**

**Jump City, Maximum Security Prison.**

Carter walked off of the bus, his hands shackled, and his feet cuffed as well. He followed a single file line of prisoners, we was not looking forward to this.

"Woo!" the prisoners clapped for him as he walked into prison. Some clapped in approval, others waved and howled, but most simply stared with hate at him.

"Shut up!" one of the officers yelled as Carter continued to walk. The unmistakable and notorious orange jumpsuit was not his favorite.

Carter followed the officers for a long while...until they came to a room, solitary confinement. "Glorious..." Carter sighed, as he stepped into the room.

"Rot in hell." the officer snarled, slamming the door.

"Fuck you too." Carter flipped him off, "Okay Rolland, I know you can see into the future...so listen up...I'm in Jump City prison, they should be moving me in two days, bus. Keep checking into the future on what's happening got me? Good. They already think I'm insane, they're partially true." Carter talked to himself as he paced around his cell. "Tell everyone not to worry about me...I've been in worse places before...and I've gotten out..."

**(A/N) Hello, fans, followers, friends, and family! SO MANY F's! But yes, I am back to updating, I had several issues come up in my personal life, that caused me to put down the pen, and things like that...I apologize. But I am doing my best to keep updating, however I don't want to disappoint, so I'm being cautious. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update, cliffhanger. ;) Next update will start the mid-chapters, several revelations will be revealed...and things will literally stick the barrels of shotguns in your guy's head, and blow your brains out with fucking awesomeness! Well, at least I'm hoping it does. Please review, let me know if I'm handling your characters right, let me know what you wanna see in the story, just let me know anything! And tell me what you think of it! That is all.**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**

**PS: I heart you all. :)**


	8. A simple complexity

**Jump City, California**

**[] [] []**

Hawk, Yilvoxe, Luis, Rolland, Kat, Joey, Eddie, and Collin, all stood at certain spots at the safe house. Hawk was cleaning his knives, Luis was sleeping...obviously. Joey was reading the file he obtained on Silen Farlie. Collin, and Kat were arguing about when the right time to pull Carter out would be. Eddie was cooking some food, Yilvoxe was studying a small little pot that she had been growing a flower in, and Rolland...Rolland was meditating. He was able to see Carter, to an extent. His power wasn't omnipotence, put he could stop time while meditating. So he could watch the future play out like a movie before his eyes.

"Come on!" Kat screamed, "He's been gone for two weeks!" she held up her fingers to Collin's face, "Two fucking weeks, you don't think that's too long?"

"I never said that." Collin shook her head, her snow white hair moving in the same direction, "I'm merely stating that we aren't prepared."

"Merely stating my ass!" Kat insulted, "How do you know what's best for Carter, huh? He leads us...not the other way around."

Joey flipped through the files, "Son of a bitch." he said aloud, each file displayed more info, info that he never knew about. It intrigued him.

Hawk holstered his knife, and then cracked his knuckles, "I say we bring him back." Hawk smirked, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm with Hawk." Eddie said, pouring the heating pot of soup into his bowl, "I mean, if Carter is unable to give commands...then were kind of fucked."

"Were fucked either way." Kat snarled, "If we do nothing...were fucked. If we do something were fucked."

"Better to try, then sit back on our ass." the long quiet Yilvoxe said, clipping some of the leaves on her small plant.

The team looked over at her, staring.

Luis woke up, and stretched, "I could see about doing surveillance." he said, "Fly around the jail, pick up schedules, things like that."

"It's possible..." Kat said, putting her hand under her chin, "But...there's still variables." she pointed out.

"No, plan is perfect." Collin said exasperated. Her arms waving wildly.

"But we can try and make it to be." Kat pointed out.

"I can help with that." Rolland said from behind them, "I've been looking into the future..." he said, standing up, and walking over to them, "It alters, but there is a scenario, where we come out with Carter...alive."

The team listened as Rolland spoke, explaining who, what, where, and when the plan he saw taking place. Rolland had managed to remember everything. But don't confuse this, just because Rolland could see the future, doesn't mean it was set in stone. It was just one possible scenario.

"So what do you purpose we do?" Hawk asked, "I mean...it's night right now, we can't exactly waltz right in there."

"I know..." Kat said, "But Rolland...he can at least watch it." she pointed to him. His facial expression changed to shock.

"Well..." Rolland said, "I'll do my best..." he shrugged, sitting back down to meditate. But then Luis sat in front of him.

"Let me me help too." Luis said, touching his arm, absorbing his powers, "We can both look at scenarios." he explained.

Rolland nodded, "Let's do it."

**[] [] []**

**Maximum security prison. Jump City.**

"Anyone wanna tell me...why the fuck, I didn't get a phone call?" Carter asked, as he banged on the door to his cell. "hello? I promise that I'm not gonna call my usual sex operator...or State Farm, or anything like that."

"Shut up!" one of the guards yelled, as he slammed the door. The impact caused the cell and hallway to echo with a boom.

"Well!" Carter winced, and sat down, "You are a very unpleasant person to be around, do you know that?"

The cell Carter was in was small. The door was covered with heavy metal, aside from the five bars that let you look through the door. Two guards stood outside, assault rifles in their hands. Down the hall, at least twenty feet long, and ten feet wide. Was nothing but walls. No, cell but Carter's was on this floor...it was secured, locked down, and hidden. Or so they thought.

"If I happen to be hanging myself...then can I get some non-moldy bread?" Carter asked, his face peeking through the bars.

"I said, shut up you insect!" the guard yelled again, slamming his fist into the metal door. The door banged, and resounding echoes were heard.

"Temper, temper, temper, senor." Carter shook his head, "Hey, how's about...you come in here, and I fucking kill you!" Carter yelled, pulling on the bars, "Come on! Let me out you stupid fucks!"

"One more word, and I'm gonna come in there and kick your ass!" the guard yelled, turning around, and staring at Carter.

"You don't have the balls." Carter snuffed, his arms folded across his chest. Standing back, and waiting for him to attack.

"You don't think I will?" the guard yelled.

"Can I have visitors?" Carter asked, scratching his head, "I mean, if my mom wants to visit...and she happens to have some cocaine, I mean that's like a win, win right?"

"If you say one more word..." the guard yelled, pointing the rifle at him, "I'm gonna com in there...and I'm gonna beat you." the guard next to him said nothing.

Carter stared at the guard who was yelling at him, "Word." Carter winked at him, and then started to crack his knuckles.

The guard shook his head, "You asked for it pal." the guard turned and unhooked his keys as he walked to the door. This was gonna be fun...

**Outside the prison.**

**[] [] []**

Outside the prison, Carter's eight teammates stood outside, all in uniform, all waiting, all split up into groups of two. Kat and Collin. Yilvoxe and Joey. Hawk and Rolland. And Luis and Eddie...poor, poor Eddie.

"So, then...I was like, dude I'm open!" Luis explained to Eddie. The two were sitting in the car, getaway drivers. "And he was like, nah bro, it's cool! And I was like-"

Eddie punched Luis in the face, "Fuck, do you ever stop talking!" Eddie yelled at the young hero. Luis rubbed his jaw.

"That was unnecessary." Luis said, folding his arms.

"Oh believe me..." Eddie sighed, "It was very necessary."

Kat dashed over a car, and slid into cover, Collin behind her, who moved around obstacles. Kat was a trained assassin, trained by Carter, she had a good skill set. Collin on the other hand, had awesome powers. The two, in theory, should work well. But...they never stopped arguing, and guess about who? If you thought Justin Bieber, you're partially right! Each of them argued who would kill him first, the second...Carter Roulet.

"Eagle Eye, Rollie Pollie, where are you guys?" Kat asked over the comm, she always loved using codenames.

"Dude!" Rolland sighed, "How come Hawk's got a cool name like, 'Eagle Eye,' and I've got a shit name like Rollie Pollie?"

"I think it has to do with my badassery." Hawk chuckled as he moved through the sewer system. Their plan was complex, yet simple to pull off.

Kat and Collin provided sniper support, aka long range cover. Hawk and Rolland were capturing Carter, and Joey and Yilvoxe provided close range support. Joey flew above, utilizing the light, and Yilvoxe was the ground and pound...basically the tank. She might have looked small...but get this girl on the floor, with her stage three ice armor...and she was a force to be reckoned with. Oh, almost forgot...Luis and Eddie. Getaway. Eddie knew the best short cuts...being a jewel thief came with advantages. And should they need to fly out of there, Luis could just pick up the car.

"Badassery, that's not even a word goddammit!" Rolland complained as he lifted his foot out of the mucky sewer water.

"Maybe I invented it."

"Maybe you're just...dumb."

"Maybe you should both shut the fuck up." Collin intervened, as she laid next to Kat. Her eyes staring through binoculars as she scanned the prison grounds.

It was a large facility. Easily twice the size of an average jail. But this one had twice the guards...and Failsafe security, from soldiers, guards, to even Jemima. After all...it was Jemima that brought him in.

"How close are you guys to the manhole?" Yilvoxe asked, the girl was always wearing white. And her ice armor only made her look that much whiter. It was heavy, looked like knight armor, from the tipped helm, to the giant lance she carried.

Joey was more lightweight, he floated above the jail. "Yeah, I need to know when to light this place up." he chuckled.

"A few feet." Hawk said, as he dove for the latter, and gripped the handle. Hawk climbed up, and Rolland was on his heels. "Okay, were ready when you are."

Kat nodded, "Copy." she said, as she readied to fire her sniper.

Rolland readied a few throwing knives, "And here we...go."

**[] [] []**

Carter wiped the blood of the dead guard on his face, "Me...Shaman, command these lands!" he waved his hands in the air, "No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he laughed, as the second guard tried to crawl away. "I still can't believe you tried to shoot me." Carter laughed.

The guard stared up at Carter, when suddenly, Carter heard a gunshot. "Oh shit.." he said, and then heard the door at the end of the hall open.

Carter grabbed the assault rifle, and was suddenly shocked, "The fuck!" he yelled, and threw it down. He quickly realized that the assault rifles had DNA Failsafe plates. If you weren't Failsafe, you couldn't shoot.

"Dammit..." Carter swore, as he crouched down. Suddenly there was a loud bang. And Carter was blinded.

There was a loud explosion as Carter's cell room door opened, and gunshots. Carter, utilizing his training, grabbed the barrel of the assault rifle, and slammed the stock into the attackers face, knocking him back. A knife slammed into Carter's rib cage, and Carter gripped the collar of his opponent, and slammed his head into his nose.

The second attacker recovered, and Carter pulled him close, slamming his fist as hard as he could into the enemies face. He heard a, _thump_, as he went down. Carter removed the knife from his side, and held it to his second enemies throat, when the smoke cleared.

Carter dropped the weapons, "Well..." he sighed, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were coming to my birthday party!" he laughed as he noticed he had nearly killed Rolland, and Hawk.

Hawk laid on the floor, his hands raised, while Rolland stood at the wall. "It was a surprise." Hawk chuckled as he stood up.

"I guess so." Carter laughed, as he looked at Rolland, "So you were listening." he smirked, "Good man."

Rolland shrugged, "Nice suit." he pointed, "Orange suits you. Really brings out the color in your eyes." he joked.

"I know, makes his complexion look so much better!" Hawk laughed, as he knew Carter had extremely pale skin.

"Geez, how long were you two sucking each others dicks while I was gone." Carter laughed, as Hawk punched him playfully.

"Good to have you back boss." Hawk chuckled under his helmet, and handed him a pistol. It was the thought that counted.

"Yeah." Rolland said patting him on the back, "Luis was getting annoying." Rolland sighed, and shook his head.

"Isn't he always?" Carter asked, as he unzipped his jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around his waist, getting some of the Kevlar, and strapping it on.

"I heard that." Luis snapped.

There was the sound of gunfire, as Jemima kicked in the door, "Oh no you don't Roulet!" she yelled, as Carter, Hawk, and Rolland slid down the manhole.

"Go, go, go!" Carter said, pulling the trigger to his pistol multiple times, until he heard a click. Wow, ten shots? So little.

Meanwhile outside, Joey, and Yilvoxe made easy work with the guards. Joey flew down next to Yilvoxe, "So..." he said, sly, "Come here often?"

"To prison?" Yilvoxe asked, as the bullets miraculously bounced off her practically unbreakable ice armor.

Joey, slapped his hand on a guards head, and singed him with high ray beams, "What?" he asked, realizing his mistake, "No, no...I mean, like do you..you know, do you come here often, like, do we work together..."

"Yeah, I see you every morning." Yilvoxe said, confused. Two soldiers rushed her, and she made a spear of ice, stabbing one, and then close lining another.

"Just...ugh." Joey sighed, knowing how flirtatious and usually successful he was. "I mean..." Joey shook his head, "Never mind."

Kat fired two rounds, blood exploded as the bullets seared through two different soldiers. Both successful hits.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Luis and Eddie yelled at the same time, singing in the car. "Hey, I just met you...and this is crazy..." they both sang along with the radio.

"Luis, Eddie, were gonna need pick up. Keep in mind the LZ is hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot." Kat said, reloading her sniper rifle. Collin sat next to her, in her pride form, easily copying Kat with sniping. It worked well, majority of the time.

"Did she say the lasagna is hot?" Luis asked, scratching his head. Not many of the members on the team were familiar with military terms. Mostly Kat, Carter, and Hawk. Aside from that...well, you get it.

"Well, I mean, if the lasagna just came out of the oven..." Eddie said, fixing his mask, "Then yeah...I could see it being hot."

"But why would you try and eat the lasagna when it's hot?" Luis asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then you'd burn your tongue and then you'd-"

"For fucks sake!" Carter yelled, "LZ, as in, Landing Zone!" he said, infuriated, "Pick us up, or you'll be collecting corpses."

"That was good, I like that..." Kat said, over the comm, "Sounded convincing, and badass." she condoned.

"I know right!" Carter said, "It totally sounded like I was that badass movie star, who just does...badass things!"

Carter ducked as bullets whizzed overhead, Rolland leapt off of Carter's back, and threw three knives, each one stuck into a soldiers throat. Carter then grabbed Hawk's sub-machine gun, and held the trigger down, dispatching four soldiers than ran up on Hawk's left. Hawk took to a knee, and fired five rounds, dropping three soldiers quickly.

"Moving!" Carter yelled, as he rolled across Hawk's back, and fired the pistol, and sub-machine gun hand in hand.

"Reloading!" Hawk yelled, and Rolland moved to Hawk's side, flinging several more knives from his pockets, but not before he slammed his hidden blade into the throat of one guard.

Carter went to fire at another soldier, but his sub-machine gun stopped, out of ammo, "Great." he snarled, throwing the guns at the guards. And then kicking off of Hawk's body armor, he unsheathed one of the soldiers knives, and sliced his throat.

Hawk slammed the magazine into his M4, and charged it. A soldier was in the air, ready to pounce on him, when a bullet went clean through his head.

Hawk gave a thumbs up to Kat, who saluted, and slid the bolt back, loading a new one into the chamber. Collin took care of the right side, and Kat had left.

Joey and Yilvoxe were in the front of the building, dropping soldiers left and right. "Left!" Yilvoxe yelled, throwing an ice spear.

"Right!" Joey yelled back, as he made several light orbs, and chucked them at the soldier. Throwing him back.

Suddenly the van pulled up, and Luis jumped out, firing his bow and arrow at a soldier, catching him right through the eyeball.

"Come on!" Eddie waved as he honked the horn, Carter, and Hawk stood behind as Rolland ran to the van, hopping in. Yilvoxe, and Joey were next, followed by Collin, and Kat, who quickly ran down the road to their position.

Hawk, and Carter backed up, and Carter jumped on the roof of the car, "Give me your gun!" he yelled at Hawk.

"My gun?" Hawk asked, dropping two more soldiers, and then looking at Carter as if he just asked him for a million bucks.

"Yes!" Carter yelled, "I need it." he said, taking it from him. Carter grabbed his M4, and pushed Hawk into the trunk of the van.

"All right..." Eddie said, putting the van in gear, "Buckle up...cause it's gonna get bumpy."

**(A/N) I love my cliffhangers. ;) Haha. Hope that wasn't too cruel. But there's the next update. I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating. I had a lot of school, and things like that. But no excuses. I do apologize. Hope this was enough to tide you over, for the next epic, two part update! :D If not...then you can throw tomatoes. :( Don't forget to review, and don't forget to give me feedback.**

**Also, because I'm opened with you guys, and fellow fans, as well as authors on fanfiction. I have...well, the passed few days have been pretty rough on me, I get depressed, I have depression, this isn't for sympathy, and this isn't an excuse, this is simply something I feel like sharing, because I know sometimes I won't update, and you guys are like, "What the fuck man?" you have every right to. Haha. But yeah, this week...these passed few weeks, hell, this whole year has weighed super heavy on me. I'm overcoming it slightly, but yeah...okay, that's enough! Thank you guys for being so supportive, ignore that little rant, enjoy the update, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Much love to you fans,**

**DantesClover**

**PS: Seriously, you guys and gals rule. I heart you, every one. Even the ones who haven't read this, but will read it in like two months, I heart you. Yep, true story. :)**


	9. Part I: The Rendezvous

**The streets of Jump City, California.**

**Part I: The Rendezvous. **

**[] [] []**

Carter stood on top of the roof of the speeding van. The sleeves of his orange jumpsuit flapped, and waved in the wind. Carter kept hold of the M4 in his hands, eyes down the iron sights.

Eddie swerved to the left, causing Carter to lose footing, "Gah!" he yelled, "Eddie, keep the van straight!"

"Sorry boss!" Eddie yelled. The cop cars was right on their tailgate, "It's gonna be tight!" he yelled as Eddie swerved the van to make the exit.

The roads were nearly bare.

Carter fired three rounds the bullets exploded the tire of the cop car. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled, sliding into the window of the tightly packed van.

"Hey watch it!" Collin yelled, as Carter tried to sit down.

"You're touching my boobs!" Kat yelled, as Carter tried to sit down.

Rolland and Hawk watched as Carter tried to squeeze into the seat. "Watch the hair man!" Joey yelled, as Carter finally seated himself in the back, in between Kat and Yilvoxe.

The nine sat squeezed into that van. Eddie, and Luis up front. Behind them was Rolland, Hawk, and Collin. Next was Yilvoxe, Kat, and Joey, and Carter in top.

"Which exit do I take to get to Central?" Eddie asked, "It's Sower, right?" he asked, getting ready to turn.

"Don't take Sower!" Kat yelled, "It's Park!"

"No, it's not." Rolland shook his head, "It's Sower, I used to walk Sower every day to get to school." he laughed.

"Well, then you'd know, that it's not Sower, it is in fact Park! I took park to kill a target once." Kat explained, causing Eddie to not know.

"Well, you must have been late!" Rolland yelled, "Because Sower is much quicker!" he said, staring at Kat, "Take Sower."

"Park."

"Sower!"

"Park!"

"Are we gonna do this right now?" Carter sighed, "You really wanna do this as cops and Failsafe is on our ass?" Carter yelled.

The van was quiet, "And you're both wrong!" Carter said, "It's Saxon." he said, and Eddie quickly flipped on his right blinker, taking the exit.

Boy they'd have much to discuss.

**Safe house.**

**[] [] []**

Carter's team all piled out of the van, and quickly moved inside the garage. Closing the door as they entered.

Carter walked inside, "Well," he said, "I must say I'm impressed." and he was, not many people could pull off a mission involving rescuing a , 'villain' from prison. Let alone a team made up of Heroes.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there boss." Hawk said, removing plates of his armor. "Rolland was the one who devised it."

Carter turned to face Rolland, "This true, Rolland?" he asked him. Rolland stared at him, removing his mask, and staring at Carter.

"Yeah." Rolland laughed, "It was nothing. I mean, like Hawk said..." Rolland pointed, "We couldn't just leave you."

Carter nodded, and embraced Rolland, a man's hug, "Thank you." he said, "Because in reality...you could have left me."

"I can't quit you." Eddie chuckled. The quote caused Carter to scowl at him.

"This is strictly heterosexual." Carter said, "I was thanking the man for saving me from a life of ass fucking, and prison rape."

Rolland nodded, "Definitely did that." he laughed, "I've been to prison...nasty, nasty place." he shivered in disgust.

Kat, Collin, Hawk, Rolland, and Carter were getting ready to discuss things. Lazy Luis, that's what the team had been calling him, because all he did was sleep. Sat in the corner, playing with his Yo-yo.

Joey quickly noticed Yilvoxe watering her plants. Joey breathed in his hand, making sure he didn't have bad breathe, and then spiked the tips of his hair, "Time to game it up."

Yilvoxe poured water in her flowers, but as much as she planted and watered, they didn't seem to be growing. But she didn't know why.

"Hey..." Joey said, going to place his left hand on the counter, but slipped from the water. His hand slid forward, and his chin came crashing down on the counter.

Yilvoxe, put both hands over her mouth, "Oh my god." she laughed, "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah..." Joey said, rubbing his jaw, "I meant to do that..." he stood up quickly, and coughed to clear his throat, "So uh...what are you working on over here?" he asked looking at the flowers.

"Just some plants." Yilvoxe smiled at him. "But they're not growing..." she sighed, "I dunno what's wrong with them..."

Joey looked them over, and immediately ignited his left hand, "Well...they need sun." he said, shining his rays on the flower.

Yilvoxe, and Joey watched as the flower slowly perked up, "Look!" she gasped, "They're growing!" she smiled. "You like plants too?" she asked Joey.

Joey looked back at Yilvoxe, "Yeah...actually." he smiled. It was odd, Joey knew how to flirt, it was easy. But this time...he was genuinely talking with someone. About something they both liked. "My father...he taught me about plants." Joey explained.

"I find them fascinating." Yilvoxe said, staring at her plants, "They need care, just like a person needs care. You neglect them, and they die."

Joey nodded, "They can really speak to you." he mused. "I'm Joey...he introduced." now, don't get this wrong. All the teammates knew each other...but Joey was introducing Yilvoxe to himself...not to the hero.

"Yilvoxe." she chuckled, "Care to help me with my other plants?" the young white haired girl asked him.

"I'd love to."

Carter, who no longer was wearing a shirt, stood in front of the older teammates, taking of plans, "Okay, so what do we know?" Carter asked. He was pulling on the bullet stuck in his shoulder with a pair of pliers.

"We know a lot." Hawk said, "We know that Dr. Williams wants to get in contact with Luis, or Spectacular." he explained, "She's found some way to cure you, and to kill you."

Eddie sharpened his throwing knives, "Yeah, but we still don't know where she is..." he explained, "We can know all the plans, but if we don't know where the plans will take place, were shooting ourselves in the foot."

Collin, and Kat both nodded, they were so much alike, but the biggest rivals. "You know, I think we should set up a meeting with Dr. Williams." Kat said, "Luis, and her, then Carter, you take her out."

"What like the Swanson job?" Carter asked, "Gah!" he yelled in pain as he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder, the skin closing up.

"Yeah, exactly like the Swanson job." Kat snapped her fingers. Kat and Carter shared a very, very, very deep connection when it came to work. He had trained her well.

"That wouldn't work." Collin said, her hand under her chin. She wasn't trying to be a downer. But Kat always took it that way.

"Oh here we go again, Ms. Pessimistic!" Kat weaved her hands in the air, "Seriously if I had a bullet for every idea you shot down, I could kill a whole army."

Collin rolled her eyes, "I doubt your that good a shot." Collin insulted.

"Care to find out, doubting Thomas?" Kat asked, stepping up to Collin.

Rolland, who was right in the middle of them looked at their faces, "You know, whoa...look at the time, I'm gonna go take a shower..." he said, quickly leaving to the bathroom.

Carter sat down, and grabbed a cigarette from the table. Hawk stretched his hand out to him, and Carter handed him one.

"Look, everybody dismissed." Carter waved his hands, "Kat, Collin, you two stay away from each other." he ordered.

Kat growled at Collin, who snorted. The two went their separate ways, Kat walking over to her room. And Collin over to where Eddie was.

"What do you think?" Carter asked Hawk. Hawk blew a ring of smoke from his mouth, and shook his head.

"I dunno." he said, "Were fucked either way." he said. Hawk stood silent, before scooting close to Carter, and sitting in front of him, "Listen..." he said, his voice low, "Now, I know you're gonna hate this idea..." he said, "But were out of rope." he chuckled, "So just hear me out..."

Carter leaned forward, taking a drag from his cigarette, he let the smoke leave his mouth, as he listened, "Tell me..."

Eddie chucked a throwing knife at the target, it landed dead center. "Bullseye!" he chuckled, clapping to himself.

"That was a really good shot." Collin said, standing off to the side.

"It's all in the wrists." Eddie chuckled.

"Think you could teach me?" Collin asked, moving forward. She noticed Eddie swallow hard. "Easy Ed, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of being hurt by women." Eddie said, scooting away slightly, "I'm afraid of they'll be hurt if they're around me." Eddie explained.

Collin looked at him with hurt eyes, "I can take care of myself..." Collin said. "Believe me...you're not the only one with demons."

"I'm well aware of that." Eddie said, "Have you talked with Carter?" he chuckled, a more dark and sympathetic chuckle.

"I've done more then just...talk with Carter..." Collin said, blushing slightly. She wasn't embarrassed of it. But she wasn't proud of it either.

"I heard about that..." Eddie chuckled, as he removed his knife from the target, "You...did something for Carter so he wouldn't kill you."

Collin pulled her hair playfully, "Yes!" she groaned, covering her eyes, "But I'm not a slut. I swear!" she waved her hands.

"Oh no I believe you." Eddie said, walking back to where he was standing to throw his knives again, "But I'm the last person who would be seeking a relationship."

Collin stood there in silence, "Maybe, I'm just looking for a friend." Collin said. Her thumbs twiddling in front of her.

Eddie's aim was thrown off, as his knife missed the target by a good seven inches. He had never been asked by a girl, to be, 'friends.' he had never been approached by a girl. Whenever he came in contact with a girl, they seemed to die.

"I don't know what to talk about." Collin said, "So...if you're still scared. You know about women...well I understand." she shrugged.

Eddie cleared his throat, it was now or never, "Why don't you start with you?" he asked, closing his eyes as he spoke.

Collin smiled, and turned back around, "Then you get to tell me about you." she said, "Deal?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

Eddie looked at her hand, and then back at her face. His hand shook, and his heart was racing. It was like a kid walking into the garage when it was bedtime, without any source of light.

"Deal." he said, his hand clasped in hers.

"No." Carter said, standing up, "You're out of your fucking mind." Carter said, "I mean, I thought I was crazy."

"YOU ARE!" Kat yelled from her room. She casually laid on her bed, in her Pj's. She flipped through her magazine. Just wanting to be alone.

"Come on." Hawk said, "The Titans could help...you got to admit." Hawk said, "They have access to meetings with the mayor, and the mayor has access to the governor, who has access to the President, who has access to Williams."

Carter shook his head, "Hawk..." he said, "No." Carter flicked the butt of his cigarette aside, "Come back and talk to me when you have a better idea."

Hawk sighed, "Fine." he said, leaving Carter in his misery. Hawk walked over to where the rooms would be. And ran into Kat.

"Oh sorry." he said, Hawk was a gentlemen after all. "Kat?" he said, noticing she was staring at him weirdly.

"You owe me a story sir." Kat said, her arms folded across her chest, "About you and Carter, and how you guys did a mission together."

"Oh that's right!" Hawk chuckled, "Well, would you like to hear it still?" he asked Kat, who nodded.

"Step into my office." she waved, as Kat stepped into her room.

The rush of hot water was exactly what Rolland needed. It's not that he was feeling down. He was just feeling, confused. He had never been on a team before. Never had to care about anybody but himself. But now...now it was different. Rolland rinsed his hair, as he stepped out of the shower, and quickly dried himself off.

"What's in it for you?" Rolland said to himself as he stared in the mirror. He had always done things for him. Look out for number one. Look out for himself and that was it.

Rolland dressed in his casual clothes, his white t-shirt, and his black pants. Rolland grabbed a small gem from his bag. This gem had a story. It was the first thing he stole...and it would be the last thing he'd trade. It was a pure diamond. Beautiful, and rare. He cherished this diamond. Just like he cherished himself. He wasn't selfish, he was just...cautious. Getting involved with others well, that meant sacrifice. And Rolland hated sacrifice.

Luis who had been sitting in the corner, finally stood up and stretched. He thought a lot about himself. About how quickly he left the Hero way, and joined Carter, how easily he now defended the man. Was that bad? Did that make him a hypocrite? Because he started out as a good guy, but now he was using his powers for revenge? It really ate at the young man. Who was he? And who was Carter? Luis decided he needed to know more about him.

"Carter?" he yelled as Carter was fixing one of his guns.

"What's up Luis?" Carter asked, putting down his pistol, and staring at Luis, giving him his undivided attention.

"I was just wondering..." Luis scratched his neck. His eyes wandered to Carter's tattoo's, he had so many. The words on his collar bones, the aces on his right arm, the skull on his left. The cross on his fingers. The Latin words scattered everywhere. "Would it be alright if I went out?"

"Where you going?" Carter asked, scratching his nose. Carter was intimidating. But the tattoo's added a whole new spin.

"I just thought I could use some air." Luis said, "This...killing and stuff, I'm new to it you know?" Luis said.

Carter nodded, "I feel you." he said, "Yeah go on. Let's see, it's..." Carter checked his watch, "Around three. Just be back before nine." Carter said, "Don't want Failsafe or Williams getting a hold of you." Carter chuckled, scratching his head.

Luis laughed, and noticed the scars on Carter's wrists, they were deep, and barely visible. Attempted suicide?

"What happened to your-"

"Didn't you say you were going..." Carter cut him off, "Luis?" he said, abrupt. Luis nodded, and backed away.

"I'll be back before nine." Luis said.

"Call one of us if things go awry." Carter said, focusing on the broken pistol before him.

"Will do!" Luis said, walking off.

Rolland walked out, picking his ears, "Where's Super Special Sport going?" Rolland chuckled. As he looked at Carter.

"He needed some fresh air." Carter said, trying to fix his gun yet again. "He's new..." Carter started to say, "Well, I guess you're all new to this."

"To what?"

"This." Carter waved around the garage, "The hiding, the obscurity. The watching where you walk, to sleeping with one eye opened."

Rolland could hear a voice of guilt in Carter's words, "We signed up..." Rolland shrugged. "And I know this..." he patted Carter on the back, "I'm glad I did."

Hawk sat awkwardly in Kat's fluffy pink chair. Kat sat cross-legged with popcorn in her lap. "DO we have to?"

"I told you how me and Carter met!" Kat yelled, "So come on...fair is fair." Kat waved her hand at Hawk.

"Fine." Hawk sighed, "Well, it was weird." Hawk explained, "We had to assassinate the president." Hawk chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." Kat rolled her eyes, "That is so weird. Weren't you in the military?" Kat asked Hawk. She noticed he always wore his dog tags.

"I was." Hawk said, "Secret program." Hawk said, "Child soldiers, scientific shit like that." he explained to her.

"Kind of like Carter?" Kat asked, knowing that on Carter's rosary, were his dog tags. He never went anywhere without them.

"No..." Hawk sighed, "Carter's was much worse..."

Joey poured a cup of hot water into Yilvoxe's cup, "I dunno, Joey..." Yilvoxe said, looking at the apple cider, "Are you sure it's like fruit juice?" she asked.

"Trust me..." Joey said, placing the teapot back on the counter, "It's really good. I mean, haven't you always wanted the deliciousness of fruit juice, but on cold days?"

"Yeah..." Yilvoxe said, "But I like the cold, my powers are ice." she chuckled, "It'd be kind of awkward if I didn't like the cold. That'd be like you hating the sun."

"But I do hate the sun." Joey said, completely serious. Yilvoxe looked at him with wide eyes. She hoped she didn't offend him, that's the last thing she wanted.

"Oh Joey..." Yilvoxe covered her mouth, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"Ha!" Joey started laughing, "I got you!" he chuckled, "I don't hate the sun, I'm just messing around." he pushed her lightly.

"Oh..." Yilvoxe laughed, "Is that...a joke?" she asked, being from an outer planet, some of the things people did on earth, she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, yeah kind of." Joey chuckled, as he handed Yilvoxe her cup, "Now here." he said, "Taste it...be careful, it's hot."

Yilvoxe took the drink in her hands, and sipped it. Yilvoxe, having observed Joey's humor, proceeded to fall on the ground.

"Oh shit." Joey said, "Yilvoxe, are you okay? Can you not have hot drinks? Do they like hurt you?" Joey asked, panicked.

Yilvoxe kept her eyes closed.

"OH GOD I KILLED HER!" Joey bit his nails.

"Ha!" Yilvoxe yelled, "I was joking." she smiled at him.

Joey calmed down, "Wow...okay." he laughed, "That was a good one." he pointed to her, "You'll be as funny as me one day."

"Maybe funnier." Yilvoxe winked at him.

"Hmmm." Joey said, "I dunno about that."

Joey and Yilvoxe sat next to each other, talking about their lives. And about how they lived. They enjoyed each others company, very very much.

"Whoa. Around an entire fucking island?" Eddie asked, his eyebrow raised, as he stared at Collin. Collin nodded.

"Yep." she said, "My dad made me do everything until it was perfect." Collin explained, "I can't say I blame him."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, sharpening his knives. "I mean, it's not like he has to fill a quota or something. Right?"

Collin stood up, and sighed, "I dunno." she said, "I was always trained the hardest. Harder then my brothers, harder than anybody. I was always in trouble, I was never good enough." she explained.

"Well, I can relate there." Eddie said, "I mean as hard as I tried...I couldn't save my sister, or those girls at the mansion." Eddie explained.

"Well then," Collin chuckled, "I guess we both give up on things we care about." she said, looking out the window of the garage.

"Or maybe..." Eddie said, "Maybe we just need something to be strong for." Eddie smiled, "Maybe we just need to face our fears."

Collin smiled at Eddie, "Maybe you're right."

Luis flew high above the city, his mind moving at a million paces a minute. He couldn't do it, he simply couldn't stand being in the presence of a killer. Because that's what Carter was right? He was a killer. He killed people for money, he was made to kill, designed to kill, bred to kill. That could never be justified. Ever. It couldn't...could it? Luis landed on a roof top.

"Here's, what you're gonna do, you're gonna go to the police, you're gonna tell them you know where Carter is, you're gonna turn him in." Luis said to himself, and then shook his head, "No. I can't do that." he sighed.

Luis struggled, what was a Hero to do. Luis was the good guy, by all accounts he was the one that won, he was the one that always got the girl. After all that's what a hero was, right?

**(A/N) Hey guys! So creative muse hit me like a ton of brinks today! And I wrote this! I hope you all like it, recently I've realized I haven't shown any character development! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? That's a huge thing I did in Hidden Agenda, and something I have almost ignored in Against The World, well, from now on, I shall not! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update, part one, or the two part update. Next Update should be up soon. And it's gonna...BLOW. YOUR. MIND! Or so I hope...haha. Please review! All of you everybody! Everybody review! It's healthy you know? Okay...maybe that's false, but it makes my day! :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClovers**

**PS: I seriously love you guys, gals, and fans. This story would be nowhere without the support you give it. :)**

**Now come on...review, please? ;)**


	10. Part II: Background Check

**Failsafe, Jump City, California.**

**Part II: Background check.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima Hunter sat in Dr. Celia Williams office, her thumbs twiddled as she awaited her arrival. She knew she had failed, but she didn't really care. Honestly, Dr. Williams needed Jemima much more then Jemima needed her. She couldn't grasp why Williams wanted Carter, he was a valuable asset, sure, but she couldn't understand...why?

Jemima loved what she did. She had killed a lot of people. Jemima had grown up a lot the passed few weeks. Grace Hunter was not the scared girl she use to be. She remembered when she use to flinch at the slightest sound, and cry whenever Williams would yell. But now...now she was strong. She cared only about herself, and her friends, the enemy was expendable, and she would happily kill, or be killed to protect the ones she loved.

She couldn't stand evil, and Carter Roulet was the epitome of evil. Or so she had been told.

"And if I hear another damn complaint about our soldiers dying, I'll personally drive the stake through your heart!" Williams yelled, as she entered the office.

Jemima stood and saluted as she had been trained. "Ma'am." she said, as Williams entered and sat down.

"Jemima," Williams said, sitting at her desk, "How are you?" she asked. Williams' chin rested on top of her folded hands.

"I'm good ma'am." Jemima said, "I'm frustrated though." Jemima sighed. And Williams glanced up at her.

"Frustrated about?" Williams asked, turning in her chair to her computer. She started to scan through some emails, and files.

"Well," Jemima said, pacing around the office, "About Carter..." she said, "He's killed a lot of our men." Jemima sighed, "And he shows no remorse, he takes pride in it."

"That's exactly why we must stop him Jemima," Williams said, fixing her glasses, "He's a monster, a miserable dog, and he must be put down."

"Ma'am?" Jemima asked, her hands in her pockets, "May I ask you something? I feel it's important..." Jemima said.

"Of course." Williams said, facing her, "What's on your mind?" Williams asked Jemima, who looked sort of confused.

"Why...why does Carter want to kill you so badly?" Jemima asked, "I mean what's the whole point of this war?"

Williams nodded, "I think it's time we took you to the archives Jemima." Dr. Williams said, as she stood up, "Everything will make sense."

Jemima nodded, and followed Williams out of the office. She couldn't tell if knowing the reasons why Failsafe was hunting Carter, or knowing the reasons why Carter was hunting Williams would prove to be an advantage, or a set back. Only time would tell.

**Safe house.**

**[] [] []**

Carter Roulet lit a cigarette, it was the sixth this evening...he could tell, it was gonna be one of those nights. Carter stared at the broken pistol in front of him, he hated broken things, mostly because he always made the thing worse off than it was in the first place.

Kat popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth, and stared at Hawk, who was sitting awkwardly in her fluffy pink chair. "So, are you gonna tell me, or not?"

"Okay, fine." Hawk raised his hands, "I don't remember everything, but I remember most." Hawk said, "The first thing, was that he didn't tell me his name was Carter, or Roulet...he went by the name, Killswitch."

"You two were assassinating the president, right?" Kat asked. She was slightly giddy, she loved hearing stories of assassinations.

"That's right." Hawk said, "I had received intel that president would be making a speech in town square...that's when Carter showed up."

**Three Years ago.**

**[] [] []**

"It's a small world, after all, it's a small world, after all, it's a small world, after all. It's a small, small world..." the masked man sang as he unpacked his sniper rifle from his backpack.

His view of the presidents speech was perfect, he had a clean shot. Simple, easy, and smooth. Just the way he liked his missions to go.

Hawk stood within the crowd, his active camo made him nearly invisible. The secret service were good, but they were no match for a genetically modified super soldier like Hawk. Not to mention his power assault armor made him look like a walking tank.

"This is Control, to Hawk, do you have visual on the target, over?" Hawk's helmet was filled with static as Williams spoke on the comm.

"This is Hawk to control, I have eyes on." Hawk said, watching as the president sat in his chair, awaiting his moment to speak. "Waiting further orders."

"Copy Hawk." the voice said again, "Wait for the target to approach the pulpit, and then take him out." the voice instructed.

"Copy Control." Hawk said, and peeled back through the crowd. Again, Hawk was nearly invisible, so this task was simple.

Meanwhile, on the roof, the masked man continued to assemble his rifle, "Five bucks says I blow his head off, any takers?" the man asked, "Ha! You're on Bernard." of course it was only him on the roof, nobody else.

Hawk stared at the president, when a small butterfly landed on his helmet. Hawk stared at it. It's wings fluttered, it had a gorgeous orange hue to it, and then it slowly started to fly away. It was as Hawk was staring at the butterfly, that he read a heat signature in his helmet.

"This is Hawk to Control...I have a heat signature on the roof approximately thirty yards away from the presidents location." Hawk said through the comm.

"Do not let him take our package!" the voice yelled, "Use whatever means necessary, and hurry. You have ten minutes."

Hawk bolted through the crowd, making his way to the roof top.

The mysterious assassin rolled up his mask, and lit a cigarette, "Hm," he said, as he peered down his scope, "Rabbit season. Duck season. Rabbit season." he said to himself, adjusting the sights on his scope, "Duck season. Rabbit season. Duck season." he said, and then loaded a round into the chamber, "Duck season. Rabbit season. Duck season fire!"

It was no sooner that he said these words, that a bolt went clean through the air. But it wasn't from his gun.

The masked man looked down at his rib cage. The round from the Desert Eagle had blown his torso almost in half. "Whoa!" he yelled, "Dude, I don't even know you, and you just walk up to me and shoot me in the ribs! Not cool." he said to Hawk.

Hawk stood, the barrel of his Desert Eagle was smoking as he lowered it, "How the fuck are you still alive?"

"Oh, I'm having a pleasant day. And yourself?" the masked man asked, "Seriously...you need to learn manners. The name is Switch...Killswitch." he said, fixing his mask.

"This isn't a game!" Hawk yelled, raising his weapon, "Now you tell me who you are, or I shoot you again, and this time, you die."

Killswitch clicked his teeth, "You know, that's exactly what my ex wife said..." he chuckled, "Before I killed her, and painted the walls with her blood!" Killswitch's eye twitched, "I'm kidding, I'm totally messing with you, I mean what kind of sick fuck would actually-" the sound of a gunshot cut him off...again.

"Whoa! Hey, hey!" Killswitch yelled, "What are you doing man?"

"Look, what do you want with the president, who are you working for?" Hawk yelled, getting more upset by the minute.

Killswitch sighed, "Look man..." he said, "I'm an assassin. Freelance work." he explained, "This is an off the record job. Reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Hawk said. It was here that he realized the entire streets were in chaos. People ran to and fro, realizing the president was dead already. "What the hell?"

"I always plan a step ahead." Killswitch chuckled, "Nicotine." he chuckled, "It's almost undetectable, odorless, flavorless. And a teaspoon is enough to kill three men." Killswitch said, "Slip two drops into his water bottle. He takes a sip before he goes up to speak. I shoot him in the skull, and everybody thinks it was a murder. Which it was, but truth is, if I happen to miss, which is never, but on the off chance that I do...I know he's still biting the dust. One way, or the other."

Hawk stared at the dead president, and then felt a sharp pain enter his chest. Killswitch fired two rounds from his pistol. They bypassed his armor like wrapping paper.

"Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I must go." Killswitch chuckled, "I finally know where Williams is, and no amount of amnesia is gonna stop-" Killswitch a small flick at the back of his neck, and then his body crumpled to the floor. Bullet had gone clean through his skull.

Hawk stared at the bloody mess from on his back, "This is..." he grunted, "This is Hawk, to control. President is down, and threat has been neutralized."

"Copy Hawk, were sending agents in the field to come and pick you up." Williams said over the comm, "Excellent work.

**Present Day.**

**[] [] []**

"You shot him in the head?" Kat raised an eyebrow, "Like just blam...right through the back of his skull?" Kat asked Hawk.

Hawk sighed, "Yeah..." he chuckled, "I don't know why on earth I couldn't tell he had a healing factor. But by the time agents got there, I was passed out, and he was gone." Hawk leaned forward, his face was laden with guilt.

Kat looked at him oddly.

"To be honest..." Hawk sighed, "I think I'm the cause of his amnesia." Hawk said, looking over at Carter. Carter had his back to everybody. Hawk looked at the scars, and the tattoos that covered his body. He saw right where he had fired his gun. And sure enough...there was a bullet scar the size of a quarter beneath his skull. It was covered by hair, but Hawk could still see it.

"Why do you say that?" Kat asked, "Carter has always had amnesia. As much as he can heal himself, he can't repair memories."

Hawk nodded, "I know..." Hawk sighed, "I feel sorry for him." Hawk said, "All he wants is revenge...hell, I want revenge. I'd die for Carter...and he'd die for me."

"Pretty sure a bullet through your head would stop you though." Kat chuckled, "Carter won't ever stop...he's a killing machine. That's what he was bred to do. And he's the best."

Hawk sat in silence, and then stood up, he opened Kat's door, and went to leave, but then turned to Kat and almost whispered, "What if he doesn't want to be?"

**Failsafe, Archives.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima walked through the archive room, staring at the walls, and other things. The walls were covered with files, and documents. They had a sheet on everybody, even her.

"Subject 21...or Carter Roulet, as you know him..." Williams said, her high heels clicking as she walked, "Was supposed to be our first start towards a prepared world." she explained, "In case..." she looked at Jemima, "People like you, or Superman decided they were stronger than people like me." Williams explained.

Jemima stared at her...did she really want to hear this?

"Carter was a success. He responded excellently to the treatment. Aside from his schizophrenia...he was the perfect soldier."

"Schizophrenia?" Jemima asked, "Carter is schizophrenic?" Jemima asked, realizing a potential weakness she could use against him.

"Yes." Williams said, "He talks to himself, and he talks to dead people. One person in particular is Marla, his ex girlfriend, she passed away awhile ago. As much as he has amnesia, these memories burn into his brain, and cannot be removed."

"Okay, I get all of this..." Jemima said, "But why does he want you dead?" Jemima asked, running next to Williams.

Williams sighed, "Because he thinks I bear his child." Williams lied. She played this game with Hawk, and he believed her...until he joined Carter.

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked, confused. "Did you two have an affair?" she asked. Things weren't making sense.

Williams turned away from Jemima, and looked up, quickly, and unnoticeable. She dropped to droplets of eye drops in her eyes, causing her to cry.

"He raped me..." she sobbed, "I was bringing him new training exercises, and he took advantage of me."

Jemima's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. It all made sense now. Why the hunting had never stopped. She was disgusted...she wanted to put the bullet through Carter herself.

"That was when we had him in custody...several months ago. Before we inducted you." Williams explained, her time accuracy was way off. But Jemima wasn't thinking of accuracy, she was thinking of revenge.

"Williams..." Jemima sighed, "I'm so sorry." she said, "You can be sure...I'll work extremely hard, to make sure Carter suffers the worst death possible." she said.

Williams smiled, "The most painful death for him to suffer...would be to lose those he loves." she explained, "Carter is not afraid of death, he welcomes death. He is afraid of the death of others. But not afraid to kill."

Jemima nodded, "Well then...looks like we need to go find someone he knows." Jemima smirked, "Pay them a little visit."

**Safe house.**

**[] [] []**

Yilvoxe was laying down in bed. Sleeping safely. Joey had taken this time to read those files he found, on a man named Silen Farlie. And what he read, shocked him.

Carter sat at his work bench, checking the time. Eight forty-five, Luis had been out for awhile. He didn't like that, he liked knowing where his team was. But he understood the need to blow off steam.

Carter loaded bullets into his magazines, when someone touched his shoulder, "Yeah?" he turned, and was met with a fist. Carter fell from his chair.

Joey morphed into his light form, and blasted a light high into the air, blinding Carter, Joey slammed his fists into Carter, blood sprayed the floor as Joey beat Carter relentlessly. "You liar!" he yelled.

Kat, and the rest of the team hurried out to see what the ruckus was.

Rolland went to throw a knife at Joey, but Yilvoxe quickly constructed a cage of ice, trapping him in it. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Kat withdrew her pistol from her behind her back, and went to fire a bullet at Yilvoxe, when Collin kicked her pistol from her hand. Kat already had a knife drawn and was about to stab Collin, when Hawk pinned her to the wall. Eddie was quick as well, as he aimed his bow at Hawk, who had his pistol aimed at Kat. "Don't even think about it."

Joey continued beating Carter, who had stopped moving. "That's what you get you murdering son of a bitch." Joey snarled, as he grabbed a knife from Carter's work bench and went to stab him, Carter's hand instinctively grabbed Joey's right hand.

Carter said nothing as his body reconstructed itself, Carter gripped mass of light, that was Joey, and slammed his thumbs into his eyelids, causing Joey's world to turn black. Joey scrambled to the floor. And morphed into his human form.

Carter let go, and stood up, "What the fuck?" he yelled, "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked Joey.

Joey fought back tears, "It was you!" he pointed, "You did it!" Joey yelled. He stood up, and stared at Carter.

The rest of the team stood in a quandary. They had almost killed each other...for what? Carter wiped his lip, "You better start explaining fast, or I'll kill you...so slowly...you'll wish I drowned you instead. Understand?"

Joey swallowed, "Silen Farlie..." he said, through grit teeth, "Three years ago...you killed a man by the name of Silen Farlie!" Joey yelled, "When I asked you about it, you said you'd help me find him...but really, it was you."

Carter looked perplexed at him, and then suddenly his head throbbed with pain, Silen Farlie, the name raced through his mind. He glanced down at his hip, and his horror was true, "No..." he shook his head, "No, I didn't..." but the harmonica tattoo on his hip said he did...and those never lied.

Joey stared at him with tears in his eyes, "He was all I had! And you took him from me...he avoided everybody...and you shot him...you shot him!" Joey yelled, and went to pounce on him, and Carter raised his pistol. Joey stepped back.

"Oh no Joey, this bullets not for you." Carter said, aiming the gun at his head, "It's for me..."

"Carter!" Kat yelled. She shook free of hawks grip, and tried to stop Carter. She barely made two steps, as the gunshot cracked through the room.

**Apartment Complex, Jump City.**

**[] [] []**

"Hello Mr. Durden, how are we today?" the officer said over the phone. Jared stood in the phone booth, rain poured down on all the sides of the booth, dryness was only within the booth. And it was awfully small.

"Good." Jared said, wiping his bloody lip, "I was in a bar fight...does that violate my probation?" he winced as he asked the question.

"Was anybody seriously hurt?" the officer asked, sounding almost annoyed with Jared. He had gotten out of prison two months ago.

"No, and nobody wanted to press charges." Jared said, running his hand through his graying hair. He had just turned forty, and already he felt old.

"Okay." the officer said, "Head on home, and make sure you call me before 1:30PM." the officer said to him.

"Got it." Jared said, getting ready to hang up. But the officer on the other end of the phone call stopped him.

"Jared.." the officer said, almost solemn. He had been his probation officer for awhile now. Jared always asked for him now.

"Yeah?" he asked, putting his hand in his pocket, and holding the phone with his left hand. He was almost caught off guard.

"Did they insult your boy again?" the officer asked.

Jared grit his teeth, "Yeah...they did." Jared sighed. Carter Roulet did not have a good rap, and among many civilians he was regarded as a murderer. Jared knew the real Carter, and to him, he was his son. And nobody, would insult his family. Even if it meant more jail time.

The officer nodded, "You take care of yourself." the officer said.

"You too." Jared replied, hanging up.

Hared pulled on his hood, and ran for the apartment where he stayed. He hated it here, he just needed to survive two more days, then he'd get that call back, he'd be able to get a better job, and move out of Jump, and have a better life. But he wouldn't get that chance.

Jared walked down the hall to his apartment. It was a long corridor, and on each side was three rooms, followed by another hall on the left, that turned to stairs.

While Jared attempted to get into his apartment without any trouble, he noticed three men surrounding a dark chocolate colored female. Her red hair stood out. At first Jared tried to ignore her, but when they started making crude remarks, and sexual advances, he had to step in.

"You ever party with a thug baby?" the gang member asked, touching the young girls face. She smacked his hand away.

"Please stop...you want money?" she asked, "I have money...just let me go..." she begged.

"Oh no we don't want money." another member said, "But we'd happily pay you." he chuckled, "If you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." Jared replied, causing the thugs to turn quickly. "Like I payed your mother last night." Jared chuckled.

"Hey who the fuck are you old man?" one of the thugs asked, and Jared reached into his pocket, "Oh shit!" the three flinched as he pulled out his finger, and aimed it at them like a gun.

"Oh damn...look, he's packing heavy!" one of the thugs chuckled as Jared aimed his finger at the there of them.

"I got one too grandpa." the second thug said, pulling up his shirt to reveal his glock. He withdrew it and aimed it at Jared sideways, "So how's about you get out of he-"

The edge of Jared's palm dug into the thugs nose, breaking it into his skull. He was dead instantly, Jared grabbed the arm of the thug, and fired three two rounds. The two bullets went clean through the second thugs skull. Blood sprayed across the girls face, as she dropped to her knees, and covered her ears.

The last thug went to to stab Jared with his knife, but Jared countered, and forced the knife through thugs throat, killing him.

The thugs fell to the floor, blood pooled beneath them. Jared removed his hood, and walked over to the girl, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

The girl nodded, as Jared helped her up. The girl brushed her hair from her face and smiled at Jared. "Thank you." she said, reaching her hands into her pockets.

"It was no problem." Jared said, "What's your name?" he asked her. Wanting to get her to safety as quick as possible.

The girl smiled, and wiped her eyes, "My name is Jemima Hunter, and I work for Failsafe." she said. Three hisses were heard, and Jared flinched, as three silenced bullets went clean through his torso and out of his back. Jared gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Don't worry." Jemima said, standing up, and dusting herself off, "Carter will be joining you soon." she smiled, as Jared slowly started to die.

Jemima opened the door to Jared's apartment and stepped inside, "Time to clean up." Jemima said as she dragged Jared's body inside, and shut the door.

**Safe house.**

**[] [] []**

Carter woke up to his teammates surrounding him. He was sitting in a chair, his gun still in hand. "What happened?" Carter asked.

Kat sighed, "You shot yourself...again."

Joey stood off in the distance, cursing. The audacity that Carter had, how could he think for a second that he would still work with him?

Carter sat up, "Joey..." he said, "Joey I'm sorry..." he said, "I never...I never meant to hurt you. It was just a job." he explained, but that couldn't be explained.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't walk out of here right now?" Joey yelled, "You give me one good reason...and I'll stay."

Carter nodded, and then looked Joey dead in the eye, "Failsafe gave me the hit." he said, "I was the one that pulled the trigger. But Failsafe sent me."

Joey grabbed the file of Silen, and flipped through it, he scanned the words, and sure enough...Dr. Celia Williams organized the hit.

Joey slammed the document on the table, "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Joey, this is the whole reason I'm going after them." Carter explained, "They made me kill Silen, they made me kill a lot of people. Fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters." Carter said, "I'm not proud of that. Not at all."

Joey nodded, "You just promise me this..." Joey said, "When we finally wage war on Failsafe...we kill them all."

Carter reached out his tattooed hand, and shook Joey's, "I promise." he said, and if it's one thing Carter was known for...he always kept a promise.

**The roofs of Jump City.**

**[] [] []**

Luis felt his stomach bubble. Something about this wasn't right. He felt how he did when he cheated on a test that one time in school. Like he was in trouble.

"Twenty seven, fifty two." Luis said aloud, "That's where she said to meet her, right?"

"Spectacular." the female voice said from the shadows, "So you did come." she smiled. Her her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked. "You already know who I am. Dr. Celia Williams..." she said, "And this is Boss." she said, gesturing to the large man next to her, "The CEO of Failsafe."

Luis shook both of their hands, "Good to meet you." he said. Luis was still a bit nervous, he had no idea what to expect.

"So," Dr. Williams said, "Is it true that you know where Carter is?"

**(A/N) WHOA! What the fuck is happening here? :O Did you see that coming, bet you didn't! Okay, maybe you did, but still. I was partially dishonest...not really, I said it would be a two part update, and I was too lazy to fix it, to let everyone know it's actually a three part update. My apologies. But yes, this is part two! Part three, should be up soon, and if you think this is crazy...just wait till you get a hold of the next update. ;)**

**Don't forget to review everybody! Seriously...everybody...review...guys...girls...aliens...dogs...review. Please?:)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover.**


	11. Part III: The Killer

**Safe house, Jump City.**

**Part III: The Killer.**

**[] [] []**

Carter Roulet scratched the back of his neck, "Listen..." he said, as he grabbed several pistols. "We need to get in contact with Jared Durden." Carter loaded a pistol, "He's a good guy. And he can get me information I need..." Carter explained, "Especially on Silen Farlie." he looked at Joey.

Joey stared at him, arms folded, and a smug look on his face, "If this is another one of your tricks..." Joey snarled.

"I don't have tricks." Carter scoffed, "But I do have promises." he said, standing up to dress himself in better attire. "And I always keep them."

"Who are you gonna take?" Kat asked him, her arms folded as she leaned against the doorway. She was partially angry, especially because of Collin...and how she had attacked her.

Carter sighed, "All of us." he said, "I have no idea where the fuck Luis is..." Carter said, "I've tried his cell...and his comm link. Nothing." he said.

Carter's teammates stared at him. Some with blank faces, others with looks of anxiety, or nervousness. He tried to assure them, that they would be fine. But that's easier said than done.

"Okay..." Carter said, "There's some things you need to know." he said to them, "Dr. Williams isn't the only one were after."

"Aren't we going after ALL of Failsafe?" Rolland asked. To be honest he had joined Carter because he loved the idea of playing this game with him. But it had quickly become very personal...very personal.

"Yes." Carter said, "But Failsafe..." he exhaled, "Is a ghost. Meaning they do not fucking exist. We'd be better off trying to kill the President."

"But we've done that." Hawk chimed in. He chuckled as Carter shook his head playfully. "That's how we met, after all."

"I know." Carter chuckled, "But this is more then that. This is a manhunt." he said, "I want Williams dead, I want Boss dead, I want every single fucking soldier in the Failsafe system to be wiped out!" Carter yelled, he was growing more and more upset. "So I need to know if you guys are in, or out..." Carter explained.

Without a word, Kat walked over to him, "You don't even have to ask boss." she chuckled as she elbowed him.

"Hell, you know I'm in." Hawk shrugged, "I'd never leave you Carter." he smirked, and walked over to him.

Joey, and Yilvoxe stood a distance away, still unsure.

"You know..." Eddie smiled, "You've taught me a lot Carter." he laughed, "And I can honestly say if it wasn't for you...I'd be dead. So hell yeah I'm in."

Collin smiled as she watched Eddie walk over to him, "I guess I'm in." she laughed, "Can't let Kat have all the fun, now can I?"

Rolland was putting on his suit as he walked up, "Of course man!" he laughed, "I gotta beat this game...because it's not over."

Carter smiled, and turned his attention to Joey and Yilvoxe. "Joey come on...Yilvoxe?" he asked.

Joey nodded, "I'm doing this for me...not for you." he scoffed.

Yilvoxe followed, "And I'm doing it because Joey doesn't have anybody." she shrugged.

Carter nodded, "Very well." he said, "You suspect me of something...I'll let you kick my ass." Carter chuckled as he nudged Joey.

"If I suspect something..." Joey said, "I'll kill you."

Carter laughed...he laughed almost too hard, "Oh Joey..." Carter shook his head, "If you could do that," he sniffed, "I'd fucking welcome it."

**Downtown, Jump City.**

**[] [] []**

"Spectacular!" Dr. Williams said, "Don't you see what I'm offering you?" she asked the uneasy hero before her. "A chance to be a Hero!"

Luis looked at her, and then Boss. Was he doing the right thing? Carter was a killer...he couldn't side with a killer, could he?

"Why do you need me?" Luis asked her, "How can I heal Carter, I don't understand." he shook his head. "What gives me that power?"

Dr. Williams smiled. The place was barely bright enough to see, Dr. Williams wanted to make sure that Boss wasn't too visible, Carter would take him out first, and she knew it, "You powers Spectacular, what are they?" she asked him.

"Well..." Luis said, "When I touch someone, I can copy their powers." he said "And-" Williams cut him off before he was able to finish.

"And did you ever try and take Carter's powers?" Dr. Williams asked him, pacing back and forth. Boss stood behind her.

Luis thought back, long and hard, "I don't think..."

"_Before we start," Carter said as he tossed Luis a pair of his custom made gloves, "Wear those, Luis." he ordered._

"_Why?" Luis asked, as he pulled the cloves over his hands._

_Carter moved and stepped in front of them, "Because I don't want you getting cancer." he explained. His voice was low._

_The rest of the team, aside from Kat, snapped their attention to Carter very suddenly. Concern, and confusion filled their faces. "You have cancer?" Rolland asked._

_Carter nodded, "Yeah." he waved, "But I've got it covered." he said quickly. Carter slapped Rolland on the back, "Don't worry, I got it covered come on."_

"Yeah..." he gave me gloves, "Said he didn't want me getting cancer." Luis said, "I didn't know I would get cancer."

"Yes." Dr. Williams said, "You would get cancer." she explained, "But if your blood was infused into his...it would take the cancer away, along with his powers." she smiled sinisterly.

"What are you suggesting?" Luis asked, backing away slightly. _Take away his powers?_ Luis thought, _all I wanted to do was stop him, not kill him_.

"Yes!" Williams smiled again, "It's simple!" she almost yelled, "We infuse your blood into his, and drain as your blood is taking the cancerous cells, we'll be curing the rest of his blood."

"What about his healing factor?" Luis asked.

"The only reason he has that, is because of his cancer. They share the same cells." she explained, "Take away cancer, and you take away his powers." Dr. Williams cracked her knuckles, "Don't you see Spectacular, now _we_ can end this killers rampage."

Luis licked his lips, uncertainty graced his face, "I don't know..." he sighed, "What if...what if something goes wrong?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Dr. Williams asked, "I'm an expert at this stuff, after all I did create Carter..." she chuckled. "Tell you what..." she said, noticing he was uneasy, "How about you sleep on it, and when you have your answer..." she said, reaching into her pocket, "You call me on this." she handed him a phone. "Okay?"

Luis caught the phone, "Yeah." he nodded, "That sounds easier." he shrugged, "After all, I don't want all my teammates to go away."

Dr. Williams chuckled, "Well, Boss, and I must be going." she said, turning to leave, "Don't forget me..." Dr. Williams chuckled, "Because I haven't forgotten you...Luis." she laughed as she walked away.

Luis flinched as she said her name...how did she know?

**Apartments in Jump City, California.**

**[] [] []**

"Joey and Yilvoxe, wait with the car." Carter said, as he cocked his gun, "And guys...no making out...Come on." he shook his head.

"What's making out?" Yilvoxe asked, as Carter shut the car door to leave. The apartments weren't that far away from the parking spot. But still, it looked...odd...when several teens exited a van, nobody could tell their intentions.

Joey slicked his hair back, "Well, making out is easy." he said, checking his breathe quickly, "It's just kissing, but aggressively."

"Aggressively?" Yilvoxe raised an eyebrow at Joey. Yilvoxe was from another planet, so you can imagine that some things...earth people did, surprised her.

"Yeah." Joey chuckled, "Here I'll show you." he went in for a kiss, but bumped his forehead into hers, as Yilvoxe tried to kiss him.

"Ow!" Yilvoxe flinched as they bumped heads, "Is that the aggressive part?" she asked rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Joey repeated as he slammed his head into the steering wheel. He had been off his game for awhile...but he didn't realize just how far off he was until now.

Carter placed his pistol in the back of his black jeans, and walked up the small steps to the apartments quickly, "Collin, and Eddie, you two stand out front." he ordered, pointing to the entrance of the apartment complex, "If a cop, officer, guard, or anybody in a fucking Halloween costume comes up these steps you let me know."

"Well, that's much nicer than usual." Kat raised an eyebrow, "He usually tells me to kill on sight." Kat whispered to Hawk as they walked through the entrance.

Rolland, Carter, Kat, and Hawk were now the only ones walking into the apartments, hoping to find Jared, "Man, I haven't been here in ages." Carter chuckled as he walked over to the door he knew as Jared's apartment. "I'm surprised that there aren't dead bodies on the floor." Carter chuckled, "This is a rough neighborhood."

"No, shit." Rolland chuckled, "I remember taking out a few thugs here." he laughed, "But then again that's what happens when people try and steal from me."

Kat chuckled, "Jared?" Carter said, knocking on the door, "You home?" he asked, looking down at the handle he noticed something, something that made him react. Blood.

The door was already kicked in, causing the three teammates behind him to flinch, "Jared!" Carter yelled, "You in here?" he asked, withdrawing his pistol.

The apartment complex was small, and barely counted as, 'home.' It consisted of two rooms, one that was connected to the kitchen, another room, and then the bathroom in the back.

Carter knew something was wrong, the trail of blood was proof enough, "Come on." Carter waved, as he walked through the apartment.

"You think he was attacked?" Kat asked, checking her corners with her MP5. Rolland was behind her with his pistol, and Hawk was at the way back, with his M4.

"I don't know." Carter said, following the trail of blood. Carter moved into the small room, and stood very, very still. "No..." he said, barely a whisper. The pistol in Carter's hands seemed to weigh a ton, it fell to the floor with a resounding _thud_. "No..." Carter said, as he was barely able to move himself forward.

There, standing before a lone Carter...was Jared Durden, his neck in a noose, and dangling from the floor, on his lifeless body was a note. The room was small, there was a bed on Carter's left, and a desk on his right, a bookshelf graced the back wall, and random bottles littered the floors. And there in the center, was the only man he ever considered a father.

"Carter, I wasn't able to find anyth-" Kat stopped herself from speaking as she noticed Carter standing in a trance like state. She saw Jared...hanging from the ceiling, the bullet holes in his body.

Hawk, and Rolland were quickly gathered in front of the doorway. Carter didn't say anything as he watched Jared's body sway back and forth.

"Jared come on." Carter said, almost snapping out of his trance, "Let's go, I've got some questions to ask you." he said, his tone was delirious. "Jared, I said, let's go!" he yelled, as he threw the nearest thing to him, which happened to be an empty beer bottle. The bottle shattered against the wall.

"You motherfucker!" Carter yelled, as he flipped the bed from it's headboard. Carter moved to the center, and unsheated his knife, slicing the rope that held Jared's neck. Jared's body crumpled to the floor. Carter cradled the body in his arms, "Dad come on..." he whispered, holding him close, "Just wake up..." he said, as he felt the bullet holes in his chest, "Come on..." he sighed, "Come on!" he yelled. "You can't fucking die!"

Kat swallowed, as she watched Carter cradle the dead body in the middle of the room, "Carter..." she whispered.

Carter rocked back and forth with Jared's body, sobbing into his chest as he did so. Rolland, and Hawk turned away, they both knew the horrors of losing comrades.

"Carter..." Kat said, "We need to go." she explained, "Failsafe probably knew you were coming. They killed him, to get to you."

Carter lifted Jared, and laid him on his bed, "I'm sorry..." Carter sniffled, "I'm so sorry." he cried, clutching Jared's hand. Carter wiped his eyes, and walked over to the bookshelf, quiet and solemn.

"Boss..." Hawk said, "We gotta go, we can't stay here any-"

Carter threw the bookshelf to the floor, wood, and books crushed and snapped as they hit the ground. Carter slammed his foot into the shelf, "You piece of shit!" he yelled, breaking everything he could get his hands on. Carter grabbed the desk, and nearly ripped it in half, "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck!" he yelled. Anger was the only sound of his voice, his hands beat the walls, with such ferocity that his knuckles bled.

Kat wiped away a tear from her eye.

Carter slumped onto his knees, just yelling, and screaming. He had lost the only,_ family,_ he had left, or he'd ever even considered to be_ family_.

"Carter...we've got several Failsafe soldiers walking up the steps to the complex now." Eddie said over the com, "Recommend we bail."

Carter laughed...he laughed manically, and then grabbed a piece of broken wood from the wreckage, "Copy Eddie..." he chuckled, as he stood up, something had just snapped inside of him.

Hawk, Rolland, and Kat could all tell...but they had no idea what. Breaking a man was nigh impossible, but it could be done. In order to break a man you have to be ruthless. You hit the wound, you attack his life, you go after the ones he loves. To the naked eye, it appeared simple to break a man. But before you try to break a man, you must know one rule. It's one thing that Failsafe, that Dr. Williams, that nobody realized, or that they simply failed to acknowledge, and it's this; When you break a man...you start war...

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. I'm sorry for lack of updates! I got super busy in several things, had some construction jobs lined up and what not. So, my apologies, that's part of the reason this one is so short. But I figured the shortness will give me time to better explain the next update, which, if done right, will flip this story on it's head! Anyways, thanks for the hits, the reviews, and everything! It's greatly appreciated. Love you all. Don't forget to review. :) You opinion, ideas, and input is definitely valued. Thanks!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	12. Split Second

**Jump City, California.**

**[] [] []**

"Does Carter know there's Failsafe soldiers outside the apartments?" Joey's voice blasted through the comm. He was waiting in the van with Yilvoxe. But so far this was the only sign of movement.

Carter suddenly appeared outside, a piece of the wooden table in his hand. He stared at the Failsafe soldiers, all around him with assault rifles aimed at his body.

"Freeze!" one of them yelled, "I said free-"

Carter chucked the piece of wood at the soldier, knocking him back. Bullets ripped through the sides of his torso, his wounds started healing instantly.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you!" Carter yelled as he charged the soldiers. He gripped one by the neck snapping it quickly. He retrieved the pistol and aimed at the five more soldiers.

Bullets echoed through the streets as Kat, Hawk, and Rolland all fired their weapons at each other. The streets were in utter chaos. Civilians ran to and fro, dodging the bullets, and fire.

Carter, Kat, Hawk, and Rolland dodged to the side. Taking cover from the bullets, and weapons from the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Eddie, and Collin had problems of their own. "Eddie help!" Collin screamed, as one of the Failsafe soldiers had a gun to her head.

Eddie had his knife ready, "Just take it easy..." he said, looking for any possible scenario that didn't involve killing. His heart raced.

"Don't fucking move kid!" the soldier yelled, "I'll shoot her, I swear I'll-"

For a second Eddie didn't think, he didn't think of anything, he just reacted. The knife jumped from his hands, and made it's way to the throat of the soldier.

The soldier gurgled and collapsed to the floor, his body shaking. Collin squealed as the soldier dropped dead in front of her.

Eddie couldn't think, he ran to Collin, "Come on..." Eddie said, we gotta get to Carter.

"I'm out!" Kat yelled, her pistol out of ammo.

"Me too." Rolland snarled. He was laying down behind the staircase right next to Kat. It was just outside the apartments, so cover was scarce.

"Last mag!" Hawk yelled charging his M4. "Carter, can you..." Hawk started yelling, but noticed that Carter wasn't there. "You guys seen Carter?" Hawk asked.

The four soldiers dropped to reload. Carter was sneaking behind them, his knife in hand. Carter waited for the first soldier to finish reloading, and then slammed the knife into his neck. He grabbed the assault rifle with his left hand, and fired it into the two on his left side.

The soldier on his right went to fire his weapon, but Hawk shot him down from behind the staircase. The last soldier managed to slam an elbow into Carter knocking him back. Carter reacted by grabbing his skull, and slamming it against his own. The soldier crumpled to the floor.

"Let's go!" Carter yelled. He waved his hand to Rolland, Kat, Hawk, Eddie, and Collin. Carter bolted the van, and threw open the doors, "Joey start the van!" he yelled.

Joey turned the key to the ignition, and the teammates piled in. The tires screeched as Joey slammed on the gas to the van.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

Carter cocked his pistol, and stared out the window, "They killed him."

"Killed who?" Yilvoxe asked.

"Jared!" Carter snapped at her, "They got to Jared." Carter sighed, "He's gone."

"Damn." Joey exhaled.

"Right now we need to keep driving, and keep low, nobody makes a move unless I-"

Carter was cut off by the car that slammed into the passenger side. The van flipped, overturning down the street. The van skidded, and laid in ruins, smoke coming from the engine, glass littered the streets in a path to the destroyed vehicle.

The soldiers in the car hopped out and ran to the van.

Carter sprawled out in front of the van, his face bloodied, and broken, he couldn't see. He felt his body healing. But still couldn't focus.

"Take him!" one of the soldiers yelled. The Failsafe soldier shot Carter through the head, and then everything went black.

**Destination: Unknown.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima sat in front of a cell. She bounced a ball against the wall, and back to her hand. "I can't believe you thought you could outrun Failsafe." she chuckled.

Carter's teammates all sat in a cell, Carter however was absent. "Where are we?" Joey asked, cradling his left hand.

The accident had injured majority of them, but nothing fatally serious. "You're in Failsafe's quarters." Jemima chuckled as she stood up. "You might as well be dead."

"Where's Carter?" Kat nearly yelled, "You tell me what you've done with him!"

"Oh he's very much alive...but by now, he's probably wishing he was dead." Jemima chuckled. "Your teammate Luis gave us more then enough information." she said.

"Luis..." Hawk raised an eyebrow, "No...Spectacular?" he yelled, "What did you do to him?" Hawk snarled.

"It's not what we did to him..." Jemima laughed evilly, "It's what he did for us." she smiled at the teammates in the cell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rolland yelled, "What do you mean what he did for you, what exactly are you getting at!?"

"Oh you'll find out..." Jemima said as she walked to the end of the room, "You'll find out very soon..." she chuckled.

The door slammed behind her, leaving the seven in a dimly lit room, alone.

**[] [] []**

Carter blearily opened his eyes, his head throbbed with pain. But one thing that he noticed the most...was that he was bleeding...

Carter looked down at his ribs and noticed that he had a long gash, "What the hell?" he raised an eyebrow staring at the wound.

"Surprised?" Williams' voice echoed through the cell. "You haven't had a wound that inhibited you for sometime, have you?"

"What the fuck did you do to me?' Carter snarled as he held his side.

"We gave you exactly what you wanted..." Williams smiled, "We cured you."

Carter looked at his hands, he wasn't as pale as usual, he was cut, and his hair had grown slightly, no cancer, no health factor, human.

"Why...why would you heal me?" Carter asked. He was confused, his enemy had just healed him. But for what motives.

"You see Carter in order to break you...we have to cure you..." Williams said, "We can't have a solider running around that has cancer, and amnesia."

"What are you talking about?" Carter snarled, "And where the hell is my team?!" Carter yelled. His whole demeanor demanded answers.

"You'll learn in time Carter, in time." Williams chuckled, as she left the room he was being held in. Carter watched her leave.

_I don't understand. _Carter thought, how did I heal, how did she, heal me? _There's no logical explanation...unless..._

Carter stared at his ribs, "I'm dreaming." Carter said aloud. "I have to be dreaming." he said.

**[] [] []**

You know that moment, that one moment when you can't hear anything but the ringing of your ears, and the sound of your own heart? That's what was happening right now.

"I can't wake him up!" Hawk yelled. His armor was slightly cracked in some areas, and somewhat broken, but he was okay.

Carter laid sprawled out in front of them, unconscious as far as the team could tell. His body was healing at an extremely slower rate than usual.

"We need to get out of here now!" Collin yelled, she seemed to use her Lust form the most, and that's the one she was in now.

"Were sitting ducks!" Kat yelled over the gunfire. The car crash had stunned most of them, but Carter took the majority of the hit. The teammates all had a lot higher resistance to being crushed, especially due to Yilvoxe's ice shield she had put up just before the accident. But carter wasn't in the car, he had flown out the windshield, and slammed into the asphalt.

"Okay, Kat, you take Carter to safety, Rolland and I will provide cover. Yilvoxe, Joey, you two head back to the Safe House, destroy everything, we need to go off the radar, and fast." Hawk instructed, quickly taking action. "And Collin, and Eddie, you two get us...a car..."

"Why am I always on car duty?" Eddie complained, "It's always, Eddie drive here. or..Hey Eddie time to go this way. Or No, Eddie, take this exit. Or-"

"Eddie!" Hawk yelled, "No, time to argue when bullets are missing my face by inches, go!" Hawk ordered.

"Fine..." Eddie sighed.

**[] [] []**

Carter stretched out his fingers, the, 'A' he had tattooed into his palm wasn't there, so he knew that he was...in some sort of a dream like state, but he didn't know how. "Hello?" Carter yelled. But he received no answer.

"When is the last time you had a good night's rest soldier boy?" An extremely familiar voice spoke from behind Carter.

Carter turned to face the man, "Jared?" Carter raised an eyebrow. Was he really dreaming?

**[] [] []**

Jemima ejected the bullet from her sniper rifle, and hopped from roof top to roof top, "Williams, this is Jemima, I have a confirmed hit on Carter, the gene splice should be taking effect right now, he already seems to be slipping into a coma." Jemima said to Williams through her headset.

"Very good Jemima." Williams smiled, "And the rest of his team?" Williams asked.

"They unharmed, just like the deal was settled upon." Jemima said, making a swirly motion with her hand signaling the soldiers to fall back and regroup.

"Ah, I see." Williams said, "Fall back for now...I have more work for you to do." Williams ordered. Her voice had that sort of tone that could give any confident man a nervous stomach.

"Yes ma'am." Jemima said, "Failsafe, fall back!" she yelled.

"Right away ma'am." one of the soldiers yelled, as he started to flee. "Let's go soldiers, fall back!" he yelled to his teammates.

The Failsafe soldiers nodded, and immediately started moving back.

"They're falling back..." Rolland noted, "Hawk, they're falling back, what do we do?" Rolland asked him.

Hawk clicked his teeth from beneath his helmet, "Let's get to Eddie, and Collin, retrieve some sort of vehicle, and then get the hell out of here!"

Rolland nodded.

It would be a very long night.

**(A/N) Hello my fellow followers, and readers. I apologize for the lack of updating. I have no excuses, just that I've been feeling a little down lately, lazy as well. But alas, I found a way to get my butt out of bed, and write some more. I was gonna just go right on ahead and continue the normal plot that I have, but then I was like, "Why the fuck shouldn't I add all these deleted scenes, it may take time, but there's more character building, and more angst to the story!" So, I hope it doesn't feel drawn out, there will be some loose ends tied up. Such as, Where Luis is, Why Carter fell into a coma, Yilvoxe and Joey ;) and some more that I won't spoil for you guys. Anyways, don't forget to review, stay awesome, and I will catch you when I update next time!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	13. Accusations

**Jump City, California. Carters mind.**

**[] [] []**

"Jared you're dead..." Carter said, raising an eyebrow. Confusion clouded his mind, he had seen Jared's body, not even twelve hours ago, he saw the lifeless man swaying in front of him.  
Jared chuckled, "You sure about that?" Jared asked. To Carter, the man in front of him appeared so real. But he knew he wasn't, something was happening in Carter's mind, something that would either end bad, or good.  
"Where am I?" Carter asked Jared. Jared walked in circles around a shackled Carter.  
"You're in your mind Carter." Jared chuckled. Jared hadn't even finished the sentence, and the room started to shake fiercely.

It was at this time Carter realized, that he was in fact in his own mind...

**Jump City. Safe house.**

**[] [] [] **

Kat plopped Carter on the table within the Safe House, "Hawk, this is Kat, I've got Carter at the Safe House. What's your situation?"

Hawk clicked the comm in his ear, "Were moving back, Eddie, and Collin procured a vehicle and were headed back to the safe house now."

"Who's with you?" Kat asked, scrambling around the safe house looking for the first aid kit,_ For fuck's sake you'd think we'd put it somewhere we remember... _she thought.

"Eddie, Collin, Rolland, Yilvoxe, Joey, and myself." Hawk said, "Failsafe decided to fall back." Hawk quickly explained.

"Fall back?" Kat raised an eyebrow, "As in give you a, 'get out of jail free,' card?" Kat asked Hawk, with some suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, they're planning something." Hawk said quickly, "I just know they are." Hawk snarled.

"Well, hurry back." Kat said, "Carter is stable, but he's...I don't know something is messing with him, either in his head or in his body, because he's in some kind of a coma."

"A coma?"

"Yeah...he hasn't woken up, his eyes are shut, and his body keeps opening up old scars and wounds, and then healing them rapidly." Kat explained.

Hawk was confused at this statement as well, Carter's healing factor was...unparallelled. But to have him heal, and then open up old wounds, and just repeat...was extremely odd.

"Were on our way."

"Copy that." Kat sighed.

Suddenly one of the glass windows from the safe house exploded open, Kat quickly dove under the table.

The lights were out, an darkness covered the safe house. The Failsafe soldiers stormed the small house with flashlights attached to their M4 assault rifles, "Clear!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Kat quietly withdrew her pistol from her waste, and breathed slowly. She quickly counted the Failsafe soldiers that passed by her view. _Two...four...okay, four._ She sighed, _here we go, _she thought.

Kat rolled from underneath the table and kicked her legs underneath the soldiers feet, knocking him flat on his back. Kat was already up, and firing to rounds through the chest of the soldier on her right. The soldier on her left slammed the butt of his rifle into her temple, and knocked her down. Kat withdrew a knife from her boot, and sliced to her left, cutting the soldiers jugular, blood spilled down his hands as he collapsed to the floor. With only two left to go, Kat swung a punch at the first one, and then slammed her foot into his chest, breaking his sternum, she pulled him close, and fired a bullet through his skull, then turned on her heel firing the rest of her magazine into the last Failsafe soldier.

Four bodies laid in pools of blood on the floor beneath her feet, Kat breathed heavily as she wiped her forehead from blood. "Exactly what Carter would do..." she chuckled, and then looked over at the sleeping Carter. "Please wake up soon..." she sighed.

**Carters Mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter awoke in front of a cliff side. His head throbbed with pain, "The more you fight it, the longer you stay here." Jared said from behind him.

Carter stared down the waterfall like cliff, and then quickly realized he was only in a room. "Geez!" he yelled as the walls started to form around him.

"Dammit Carter..." Jared sighed, "Listen you are in control of your mind right now..." Jared explained, "This is your world, you control it."

Carter shook his head, "Yeah, but I'm really, 'alive,' elsewhere..." Carter said, "Right?" he asked Jared, he knew what he thought, but he didn't know if he believed what he thought.

Jared laughed, "Listen..." Jared stared at Carter, "This is your mind, so why are you here?" he asked Carter, "Who put you here?"

"Nobody put me here..." Carter said, "I just...appeared here?" he raised an eyebrow. The ground started to shake again.

"Carter...listen to me. See that, see the ground shaking?" Jared pointed, "You need to relax!" he yelled, "The only way you're going to wake up is if you focus."

"The ground is shaking because I'm confused, or...what?" Carter asked, growing more and more impatient.

"If you wanna collapse your mind, and then wake up again elsewhere, that's fine with me, but you are going nowhere fast." Jared explained, "The more anxious you get, the more you collapse your thinking."

The floor started to calm as Carter started to realize that he was in control of this...this place, "So, it's kind of like a dream?"

"Except it's your mind." Jared chimed.

"Well, why the fuck am I here?" Carter asked, "Did the car accident put me in a coma?" he asked Jared, "Or did I somehow lose consciousness?"

"It's your job to figure it out. The only way you're going to wake up, is if you break through your fears, and your walls." Jared explained.

Carter's breathing was heavy, and short, none of this made sense. Well, it all made sense, Carter just couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was as if he was dreaming, and as hard as he tried to wake up...he couldn't.

Carter clicked his teeth, "Okay, so let me get this straight..." he sighed, "I," he pressed his palms into his chest, "Am in my own brain.." Carter pressed his fingers to his temple, "And in order...in order to beak out, or escape...I have to break through my fears and walls?"

Jared walked around Carter who was wearing what he was wearing in the...'real world.' Jared looked over Carter who was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"That's exactly what you must do." Jared smiled, "Are you ready?"

Carter clenched his fists, "I have many demons..."

Jared nodded in agreement, "And it's time you've fought them son..."

**Safe house. A few hours later.**

**[] [] []**

Kat, Yilvoxe, Hawk, Rolland, Eddie, Collin, and Joey all sat inside the safe house. "What the fuck man?!" Hawk yelled, "How did they know we were there? How?"

Kat shook her head, "It doesn't make sense...how they got to Jared, what's happening with Carter. There's no way they could have been that far ahead of us..."

Eddie scratched his chin and removed his mask, "You think Spectacular ratted us out?" he asked. He wasn't looking for an answer from them, he was more speaking his mind...something Eddie did often.

"I don't know." Rolland chimed in, "All I know is that one, Luis ain't here, and two, that someone with ties to Failsafe is..."

"Whoa, hold your tongue there Rolland!" Hawk yelled, "If you even think that I am a traitor than you're sorely mistaken."

The room became tense as the words were spoken. A traitor was serious business, and not something you dabble in. To insult a teammate of mutiny, and betrayal, was a very serious accusation, Hawk knew that, Rolland knew that...hell everybody within Carter's team knew that. Even Carter.

"Okay, whoa...easy." Joey said, trying to keep the peace, "Let's think about this...Luis isn't here, he could have tipped off Failsafe..."

Kat nodded, "What would Hawk gain from telling Failsafe where Carter was?" Kat asked, coming to his aid in the argument.

"Maybe you're defending him because you're the double crosser." Collin accused. Kat and Collin already had bad blood, so this accusation only fueled the fire.

"You really wanna go there with me bitch?" Kat asked, her hand on her pistol. Collin stood in front of her, arms crossed, and stiff necked.

"Maybe I do." Collin said stepping up.

"I will mop the floor with you." Kat threatened.

"Okay, whoa there..." Eddie said, stepping in front of Collin, "Let's not start accusing anybody. We need a plan of attack, our leader is down, and we are out of resources, we need to lay low for awhile, and figure shit out."

"I'm with Eddie." Hawk raised his hand, "What were we on our way to Jared's for anyway?" Hawk asked, looking for some faces that bore the answer.

"Something about Failsafe...or Silen?" Rolland said, "I don't remember, Carter said he'd explain on the way...he was always bad at that."

"Silen?" Joey asked, "What about Silen?"

"He was working with Failsafe, or ex-Failsafe employee, double crossed Williams, so she sent Carter to take him out..." Kat said, she knew almost everything Carter did.

"That doesn't check out with Carter's time span..." Rolland raised an eyebrow. "What is he hiding?" Rolland asked, "DO you know Kat?"

Kat shook her head, "I know as much as you guys know...but I also know Carter best." she explained, "We all have secrets...especially Carter."

Yilvoxe, who had been quiet up until now, offered up a suggestion, "How about we rest easy for now...take a day off, and recover, make sure Carter heals, and we ourselves recover from our wounds." she suggested, "And then we get to the bottom of this..."  
"Agreed." Joey said, putting his hand in Yilvoxe's.

"Well," Hawk nodded, "While you do that...I'm headed out to find Luis...anybody care to join me?" he asked. Kat raised her hand.

"I'm game."

"Then you're with me." he pointed, "Rolland, you keep an eye on Carter. Everybody else, you just try and take it easy." he ordered.

'Who the fuck died and made you captain?" Rolland scoffed.  
"Well, I didn't see anybody else step up." Hawk chuckled.  
Rolland shrugged, "Hurry back...I got a few things to say to Luis." Rolland laughed, as he cracked his knuckles.  
Hawk nodded, "You got it."

**(A/N) Hello fellow readers. So, I suck hardcore for not updating as much as I should. There's no reason other than the fact that I have shit tons of school I have to keep up on...it sucks! But I'm doing my best to keep writing, and remaining as obscure as possible as to what's going on. I like to keep you guys guessing ;) I mean, I bet you didn't see Luis betraying them, Carter going into a coma, and Your guy's characters having to work together without a leader coming! Did you? ;)  
****Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, I'll be doing my best to write. I don't want to put out shitty chapters, and poor work, so that's another reason I haven't updated. The story is moving along, but slowly, very slowly. I love you all! Thanks for reading. :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClovers**


	14. Always in good company

**Carters mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter Roulet sat cross legged on what he assumed was a floor. The world he had constructed in his mind was familiar, but it was also mysterious. He could feel, he could smell, he could taste, but it wasn't real. And he knew that.

"Carter!" Jared's voice snapped him out of his meditation. "Are you gonna sit there while your friends fight your battles in the real world?" Jared asked, an edge in his tone.

Carter stood to his feet, and stared at Jared, "I'm trying to." he explained, "It's not as easy...not as easy as it looks." he sighed.

"You don't like dabbling in emotion, do you Carter?" Jared asked, but then answered his own question, "you never have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carter asked, anamosity filled his voice.

"It means...that unless you want to wake up from this coma...you're gonna have to battle the emotions you have locked up inside of you." Jared snapped at him.

Carter scowled at Jared with fire in his eyes. How dare Jared say he pushed down emotions...did he? No, maybe...it was possible he had.

"What like fear? I have to conquer my fear to get out of here? So cliché, the writer needs to think of a better plot than that."

"The who?" Jared raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind." Carter waved his hand at him.

Carter looked around, where was he? Was he in a room, no, because there were vast openings of just blackness, there was void, there was darkness, there was nothing.

"So how do you propose we go about this?" Carter asked Jared, crossing his arms in a smug fashion.

Jared chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Jump City, California. Safe house.**

**[] [] []**

Joey twirled a small top on the desk in front of him. Yilvoxe laid asleep on the couch next to him. In between, her fingers she clutched the blankets. She was an odd one, hated being extremely hot, but used blankets sometimes.

Joey smiled to himself as he stared at the file in front of him, "Farlie, Silen." was all it said. He had read it, he had gone over it a million times, he had read every name, every location, every weapon used, every little detail. But still one thing wouldn't stop nagging at him. _Why?_

Rolland sat in front of Carters body, sharpening a knife against his armor piece he stared at the unconscious assassin. "Is this like Inception?" Rolland chuckled, "Are you dreaming, so you can like construct things, and what not?" Rolland realized he was talking to himself, and then cleared his throat in embarrassment.

From a distance, Collin was in the kitchen, cooking some food for herself, exhaustion covered her face, and the white hair she had did nothing to alleviate the look in her eyes. What was going on? She decided to help Carter as a favor...but all this crazy shit, she didn't sign up for this. Suddenly the sound of the fridge opening caused her to jump out, and in the process, her train of thought derailed.

"Geez Eddie, you scared me." Collin said, her hand over her chest, "What are you doing?"

Eddie grabbed an apple from the fridge, "I'm a thief, we have light feet." he chuckled taking a bite from the delicious fruit in his hand.

"Right." Collin chuckled as she brushed her hair from her face, "Carter wake up at all?" she asked, "Or has he improved?"

"Don't know." Eddie said, sliding onto the counter, "Rolland says he's out pretty cold. He flinches, and mumbles sometimes. Like he's fighting something inside. But other than that...nothing."

Collin sighed, and turned, her back to Eddie, and her hands stirring away at the eggs in the bowl, "Damn." she muttered, "I wish we had something...like a little twinkle of hope."

Eddie shrugged, "Hawk, and Kat are out searching for Luis, as soon as they get him, the sooner we find out what Failsafe is planning, where they're located, and how we can stop them."

Collin nodded in agreement, "I know...it's just hard waiting." she sighed, "I mean don't you get tired? Tired of all this?"

Eddie bit another chunk off of his apple, "Yeah...but there's always hope." he smiled, his bright brown skin was soothing to Collins eyes. "I mean good guys always win, right?

Collin laughed, "You really think Carter is a good guy?" her face was full on laughter at Eddie's remark. Carter was nowhere near good.

"He saved Rolland and Joey, he knowingly went to jail for the team, he went full rage mode when Jared died, and spared Hawks life...along with yours." Eddie said, quickly noticing Collin stop cold.

Collin smiled weakly, "He's not a hero."

Eddie slid off the counter, and tossed his apple core into the trash, "You're right. Carter isn't a hero." Eddie smiled at her, "He's something more. A true hero is one who doesn't exist."

**Jump City, Downtown.**

**[] [] []**

Hawk stood on the rooftop of a diner. The sun was barely visible on the horizon, sleep sounded so nice, but so did revenge, "Kat, you see anything?" Hawk asked through the small com on his ear.

Kat lifted the collar of her leather jacket upward, "Not a damn thing." she sighed, her breathe was visible in the air. "When did it get this cold?" she complained.

"I don't feel it." Hawk chuckled, "Benefits of wearing power armor."

"Tell me the benefits of power armor when you end up drowning." Kat chuckled as she stared at the mass amounts of people walking down the streets. "This is ridiculous, there's no way were gonna find him."

Hawk snarled under his helmet, "No." he said angrily, "We need to try." he hissed, "If he passes by, and I'm not here to see it, than I'll never let myself live that down."

"The whole thing is, 'if,' he shows up, if he is even out, if he's even fucking alive." Kat argued, "Were wasting time." she sighed.

"Can you think of something better we could be doing?" Hawk asked in an annoyed tone.

Kat was silent.

"Well?"

"No."

"Okay than." Hawk said, "We wait."

Kat rolled her eyes and sat down at a bus stop. There was too many people to count on a street like this, families, thugs, men, women, children, babies, teens. There was no way they could keep track of all of them, neither could Luis.

Hawk stared down his rifle scope, he was carrying tranquilizers, suddenly...Hawk got an idea, "Kat!" he nearly yelled.

"What?!" Kat snapped, ready for action.

"Steal that woman's purse!" Hawk yelled, "I got an idea." Hawk said, lying prone and readying his rifle to fire.

"Why?" Kat asked standing up, "It's been years since I was a petty thief." she chuckled, "Why do you want me to steal?"

"Just do it!"

"Whatever you say."

Kat stood up, and moved quickly to cross the street, the woman, who was not paying attention, stared at her phone. Her purse was on her left arm, dangling as she walked.

Kat walked quickly passed her, and in one swift motion she yanked the purse off of her arm and bolted down the intersection.

"Stop!" the woman yelled, "She's got my purse! Thief!" the victim yelled.

Suddenly, something red flashed across the sky. Hawk smiled beneath his helmet, "Keep running straight Kat...we've got him."

**Carters mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter had not stopped walking, he continued forward, his mind focused. He didn't know how far he'd gone, there was nothing but black ahead of him, and behind him, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Jared, what the fuck man? We've been walking for God knows how long...-"

"We move towards the challenge." Jared explained.

"What challenge?!" Carter whined, "We haven't passed anything."

"You know this is your mind, right?"

"Yeah..." Carter said, as Jared continued to walk, Carter ran over to him quickly, "But what does that mean?" he asked him.

"Good things come, to those who are patient." Jared said, raising his hand. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. You need to focus on your issues, instead of focusing on what you can't see."

Carter stared at Jared, and suddenly, Jared disappeared, "Jared?!" Carter yelled, "Jared, fuck!" Carter yelled, "Now what do I do."

"Maybe you could stop bitching, you're hurting my imaginary ears." a voice that sounded just like Carters yelled.

"The fuck?"

"The fuck is right dipshit." the voice said as he emerged from the blackness, "You didn't think you'd just have challenges did you. The problem you have is you either can't control an emotion, or you don't use it. You can't control me."

"And you would be?" Carter raised an eyebrow as he stared at what looked like a clone of him, but instead of tattoos, the carter in front of him showed his veins...all of them.

"It rhymes with page." the copy of Carter said, "Come on...no? You seriously can't guess...ugh. Rage!"

Carter licked his lips, "So what we have to fight?" Carter asked cracking his knuckles.

"Ha!" Rage chuckled, "You'd think we would right? But no, no see were gonna play a game."

"I hate games."

"You hate games, exactly. But I'm not hate, I'm rage." Rage chuckled.

"Then why the fuck do you have such a snarky tone?"

"Why do you have such a stupid face?"

"Why do you have to act like a dick?"

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"See! You're already pissed!" Rage laughed, "You need to try and control me...so, were gonna play..." Rage snapped his fingers, and a table, with two chairs appeared, "Chess."

"I suck at chess." Carter laughed.

"So do I! Because I'm you." Rage said, "But, we can see who's better, me or me." Rage smirked.

Carter took a seat, and stared at the board in front of him, "So what happens if I win?" Carter asked, as he inspected the pieces of the chess board.

"Well, if you win...you might move on." Rage explained, "But if I win, you defintely won't move on." Rage smiled, "Okay pumpkin?"

Carter nodded, and stared at Rage, who stared at Carter, "So who goes first?" Carter asked.

"Well, we could play rock, paper, scissors for it." Rage shrugged.

"Very well..." Carter said.

The two beings slapped their fists against their hands, and then revealed their choices, Carter had his fingers outstretched in a two, symbolizing scissors, and Rage had his fist, which was rock, "Oh...looks like its me."

"That's bullshit..." Carter snarled, "How the hell can I be beat, by my own self."

"Maybe you just suck?" Rage smiled smugly at Carter, who nearly pounced on him, "Ah, ah, ah...temper, temper, young man."

"Fuck you...let's just play." Carter snarled and stared at his pieces.

Rage smiled, "Oh, this will be easier than I thought." he chuckled.

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm terrible, I know. But I have an excuse...kind of... Borderlands 2 came out...I know, Fuck me, right? Also, Borderlands 2 mixed with School, and working out, I had no time to write. Plus, I didn't wanna put out- okay fuck that. I just haven't had time, I'm sorry! :( I hope you all enjoy this update, and thirst for more. I love you guys and girls, and I haven't forgotten, just been busy. Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**Cheers,  
DantesClovers**


	15. A Raging Wager

**Undisclosed Location.**

**[] [] []**

"When was the last time you saw Williams?!" Kat yelled, slamming her fist into Luis Anthony Robbins face. The young teen rocked back in his chair, his nose bleeding.

"When was the last time you saw Williams?!" Kat yelled again.

Hawk stood afar off, stone cold gaze at the traitor in his midst, "Carter trusted you...we all trusted you, and you stabbed us in the back!"

"N-No..." Luis grunted, as blood trickled down from his nose, "You're the traitors...going blindly on some crusade...taking a killers side!" Luis yelled outraged.

Hawk grabbed Luis by the shirt and pulled him close, "You dare put the blame on us. Are you siding with Failsafe, do you think they're right in this battle? Do you?!"

Luis didn't dare speak.

Kat cracked her knuckles, "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time...when was the last time you saw Williams?"

Luis shifted in his seat uneasy, "I can show you..." Luis snarled, "But you have to unchain me, and let me show you." Luis said.

Hawk nodded over to Luis, and Kat released him from his chains, "If you're lying, I'm putting three bullets in you...is that clear?" Kat hissed in his ear.

"Crystal." Luis retorted, "It's not too far from here." Luis said, doing some stretches. "We should be able to get there by the time the sun is up. By the way clever way to get my attention.." Luis said.

Hawk said nothing, and placed his helmet over his head, "Kat, radio Rolland, let him know what's going on." Hawk ordered.

"Got it." Kat said, pressing her com to her ear, "Rolland, this is Kat. Hawk and I found Luis, he's taking us to where he last saw Williams, hopefully we'll be grabbing some evidence there."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Rolland warned, "Could be a trap."

"Noted." Kat said, "Carter wake up at all?" Kat asked, her tone changed completely, and the hard expression on her face went soft.

"No..." Rolland sighed, "He's just as you left him, he mumbles sometimes, and shifts in his sleep. But that's it."

"Okay, well if he wakes up...make sure you tell me or Hawk." Kat said, "As long as he stable...I'm not too worried."

"Don't worry Kat, if he wakes up, you'll be the first to know." Rolland smiled, "So you two found Luis, eh?"

"Damn right we did." Kat chuckled, "We gave him a beating too." Kat smirked.

"You make sure to kick him in the balls if anything goes south." Rolland laughed, "He better have one hell of a reason why he did it."

Hawk motioned for Kat to come on, "Let's move out Kat." he waved.

"I'll contact you when we get there." Kat said. "Kat out."

Luis took lead, "Unless you guy's are Batman, or trained with the guy, there's not a piece of evidence you'll find there." Luis chuckled.

"I'll take the chance."

**Carters Mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter stood up from the table where him and Rage were playing, "What the hell man?! You're cheating!" Roulet snarled, "There's no way, Bishop takes Bishop!" Carter yelled.

"Bishop takes Knight." Rage smirked, "You realize were still arguing about the first game right?" Rage asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

Carter scratched his head, "This is bullshit." Carter frowned, "Set them up again, and let's go over this." Carter said as he cracked his knuckles.

Rage waved his hands, "Okay, I don't mind winning again." Rage chuckled as he started rearranging the pieces of the chess board.

Carter set all his pieces back up, and started thinking, "Are you ready?" Carter asked, cracking his knuckles.

Rage motioned his hand to the board, "Ladies first." Rage winked at him.

Carter grit his teeth, and then went to move one of his pawns, then something started clicking in his mind, something Jared said.

"_To get out...you'll have to battle your emotions. Control them."_

"So you're rage?" Carter said, finishing up his turn and passing the turn over to Rage. Rage leaned forward to examine the board, prepared to answer the question.

"Yep, that's me." Rage chuckled, "You tend to let me overwhelm you in firefights, or in any form of fighting you do."

"So the problem with you...is that I can't control you?" Carter asked raising an eyebrow, but also looking at the board.

"Precisely." Rage said, passing the turn over to Carter, "Like when Failsafe got to Jared, or all those other times when you blindly went after somebody. You can't control me." Rage chuckled.

Carter moved his pawn forward, "So why didn't we fight?" Carter asked, examining the board to make sure his move was equal to defense, and offense.

"Ha!" Rage laughed, "Are you kidding me?" Rage chuckled, "There's no way that we would end if we fought. You couldn't beat me, and I wouldn't be able to defeat you."

"How many of you are there?" Carter asked, "I mean, there are obviously emotions I can handle, such as..." Carter stalled, trying to think of one that he had under control.

"Such as?" Rage asked, "None, maybe?" Rage moved the pawn to take over Carter's, and then passed the turn to him.

Carter clicked his teeth, and then leaned forward, "There's gotta be one that I have under control...right? At least one?"

"Yeah. There is." Rage smiled, "He's called Hate."

Carter realized that he no longer had any pawns top spare, he realized that as soon as his turn ended...he would lose, again. So he decided to talk awhile.

"So if that's the only emotion I have...then, there's hope for me controlling other emotions, right?" Carter asked.

"Sure." Rage rolled his eyes, "Are you done with your turn?" Rage asked him, growing excited at the near victory.

"Go ahead." Carter nodded.

"Checkmate." Rage said, moving his pawn to the winning point, "You lose again." Rage chuckled, and then stood up, doing a dance.

Carter looked at the board, and then at Rage, and then smiled, "Hey Rage." Carter said, reaching out his hand, "Good game."

Rage suddenly stopped dancing...dead. "W-w-what did you say?" Rage asked, turning around to face him. "W-what?"

"Good game." Carter repeated, staring at Rage in the eyes, his hand outstretched and waiting to shake his hand.

Rage smirked, and gripped his hand, "Good game, indeed." Rage smiled and shook Carter's hand, "I lied Self, there just might be hope for you." Rage winked.

It was no sooner that he said this, that Rage dispersed into a thin red mist slowly encompassing Carter, and entering into Carter's body. Carter lifted from the floor, and embraced the entity of Rage, dropping to the floor in a huff.

Carter gasped as he knelt on the floor, "There's one down."

"You have a few more." Jared said, suddenly sitting in front of the chess board, "Rage...huh, I'm surprised you caught it so fast."

Carter smiled, "Do I have to walk to find the next one?" Carter asked Jared, who appeared to be so real to him.

"No, no, no." Jared chuckled as he stood up, "No see, he will be finding you." Jared smiled, "You won't like this one." Jared said, "This one is gonna bring you some problems. Trust me."

"I always do Jared. I always do." Carter said, as Jared dispersed.

**Safe House. Afternoon.**

**[] [] []**

The house was quiet. Nobody spoke much, between, Rolland, Yilvoxe, Joey, Collin, and Eddie, not many of them spoke, aside from to select members of their team. Yilvoxe and Joey were inseparable. Collin and Eddie hung out a lot, but Rolland mostly stuck with Carter, although they didn't speak to each other...for obvious reasons, there was conversations that Rolland would have in his mind. Some he wished he could ask Carter about, but he couldn't, not yet.

Yilvoxe poured a cup of water into one of her potted plants, smiling as she puttered around over to the other plants. Joey was following her, helping put where he could, giving them sun, and helping where he could, he had a somber look in his eyes, suddenly, the feeling of ice cold fingers snapped him out of the trance like state he was in, "Joe Joe?" Yilvoxe said affectionately, her new nickname for him, "Are you okay?"

Joey shook his head, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Linkie." Joey said, "Just thinking about...Silen." he said, sighing deeply.

Yilvoxe put her watering pot down, and sat down on a chair, she patted the seat next to her, "Come, come." she said, "Sit."

Joey sighed, and walked over to the seat, sitting next to her. Yilvoxe took her hand in his, and although it was cold, Joey couldn't help but smile.

"Now, what's bothering you?" Yilvoxe asked, moving a strand of bluish hair from her ever and always pale face.

Joey looked at his feet, "If Carter dies...then I never know what happens to Silen." he finally said, "I know it sounds selfish, but...I need to know why he killed Silen. I need to know." Joey said, looking at Yilvoxe in her cerulean blue eyes.

"That's kind of selfish." she chuckled, petting his spiky blonde hair, "But...you have every right to want to know what happened." she said, "Carter knows...well, he knows subconsciously. His amnesia...kind of messes him up. He told us this from the start." Yilvoxe reminded.

Joey nodded in grudging agreement, "I know, I know." he said in annoyance, "I just hate the unknown, you know?" he asked Yilvoxe.

Yilvoxe pressed her lips against the side of his cheek, causing Joey to turn red, "You worry too much." she smiled. "Let Carter handle that when he wakes up."

"Joey and Yilvoxe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rolland yelled from where he was sitting, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a b-" Rolland rocketed backward, landing on his back from the giant snowball that hit him in the face.

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at Yilvoxe, "Not a bad shot!" he laughed.

"You hit me in the face!" Rolland yelled from the floor, "Fucking snowballs." he groaned as he stood up and repositioned his chair.

Eddie heard the ruckus and looked over from where he was training, he nearly knocked his throwing knives to the floor as he rushed over to Rolland, "Is it Carter?!" he asked frantically.

Collin watched this from a distance, and her heart broke, Eddie, and Carter had a deep bond, a very brotherly bond, Carter knew what it was like to be haunted by your past, to fear things. He accepted Eddie, he cared for Eddie like a little brother, hell, he had even taken bullets for him, so Eddie took Carter's recent pain hard. Remaining optimistic at first, now he was unsure.

Rolland looked at him with sad eyes, "Sorry Eddie...not him."

Eddie looked at Carter, "Oh..." he sighed, "Okay." he said, barely audible. Eddie slowly, made his way back to his little corner, he grabbed his tongs and continued to work on his weapons. Collin noticed that he was angry, slicing at the daggers with such ferocity she was surprised the steel didn't bend.

"Hey Eddie..." Collin said, walking over to him. Eddie flinched and jumped behind his desk,"Eddie, easy, it's me!" Collin put her hair down, instead of the ponytail it was in, "Sorry."

"Fuck." Eddie swore, "You can't just do that!" he snapped at her. Collin was taken off guard by this, moving backwards away from him.

"Well, fuck you too! I was just coming to see if you were okay, but since you're obviously fine and back to your shitty attitude I'll leave you alone!" Collin yelled, storming off from where he was.

"Wait, Collin!" Eddie yelled, as he motioned for his hand for her, "I'm sorry..." he sighed as she slammed her door shut.

Rolland, who was watching this exchange stood up and walked over to Eddie, slowly, slowly, clapping his hands, "Way to fucking go..." Rolland chuckled, and then placed his arm around Eddie, "Go after her man...face your fears. Now's the time, were all pretty high strung."

Eddie sighed, "Dude, I don't even know if she likes me." Eddie waved, "And frankly...I'm afraid dude." Eddie suddenly felt a slap across his face.

"Man up!" Rolland said, "You can do it. And she definitely likes you, trust me, she wouldn't have wanted to sit with you if she didn't."

Eddie rubbed his cheek, "Well, what do I say?" he asked. Eddie, mind you, had the fear of women, Collin was a woman, and he was afraid of her.

"Okay, you're gonna go in there, and you're gonna apologize. Then she'll probably say something like, she was in the wrong too. Then you're gonna sit next to her, and tell her that you were in the wrong."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "But I wasn't..." his voice trailed off as Rolland stared at him, "I see your point..." he sighed, "Okay, then what?"

"Then she'll be quiet, that's when you ask her how she's doing with all this. She'll probably start saying a bunch of stuff and speaking her mind, during this time stare at her tits." Rolland instructed.

"Stare at her tits, got it." Eddie nodded in a confusing agreement. Rolland slapped him again, "Ow!" Eddie yelled, "Why do you keep slapping me."

"Because you actually thought about doing it!" Rolland yelled, "Now, don't do that, what you're gonna do, is look for her hand, and if it's just motionless, while she's moving the other, she wants you to hold her hand. If she's moving both hands, she wants you to get closer. Understand?"

Eddie nodded, "Got it, got it. So after that, then what?" he asked Rolland. Rolland was fixing his hair and doing other things to Eddie's appearance.

"So then, depending on if you move closer or not, you take her hand. After that, she'll smile at you, and ask what you're doing, it's at this point you move in for the kiss. Understand?"

Eddie nodded, "Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me..." Eddie sighed, feeling sick to his stomach. He put his hand over his abdomen.

"That comes later." Rolland noted, "Now go get'er!" Rolland encouraged as he slapped Eddie on the butt, "You got this you handsome devil, you!"

Eddie slowly walked over to Collin's room, and then wiped his black hair to the side, he knocked on Collin's door, "What?" she yelled.

"Collin?" Eddie sighed, "Can I come in?" he asked her.

"What do you want?" Collin snarled.

"I just wanna talk..." Eddie said, uncertain of his ability.

There was a pause, "Fine..." Collin muttered, "Come in."

Eddie looked at Rolland, and Rolland looked back, raising his thumb at him, "Yeah!" Rolland whispered to him.

Eddie entered her room, and then shut the door behind him. Collins room looked like an average teenage girl room. She bunked with Yilvoxe, and Kat. So their styles clashed somewhat.

Eddie looked at Collin and slowly walked forward, Collin, who was standing a few feet away from him, looked at him, "Collin, I'm sorry...I was out of line, and I just-"

Collin nearly pounced on him as she slammed him against the wall, and pressed her lips against his, "You talk to much." she winked at him. Eddie noticed that Collin had changed forms, he assumed this was her forth.

Eddie's skin flushed, and his heart started beating rapidly, but he didn't feel fear, he didn't feel afraid of Collin...in fact he felt the opposite, she made him feel good, and that was rare.

**Failsafe. Afternoon.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima sat outside Williams' office, she looked at the gun they had given her. The gene splicer. She knew she had shot Carter with it, she knew he would be out for at least a month, if the serum worked. But something didn't sit right with her, that's why she was outside Williams' office, she had a few questions.

"Jemima." Williams said, surprised to see her, "What can I do for you?" she asked the young dark skinned, leather clad, assassin.

"Gene splicing..." Jemima said, "What is it?" she asked Williams. Williams looked at her, and motioned for her to come inside her office, closing the door rapidly.

Williams walked back to her desk, her heels clicking against the floor, "I must say Jemima I am quite surprised that you managed to get the dart into Carter." Williams smiled as she took her seat, "We are tracking him now."

"Wait...I thought, it was a gene splicer. That's what you said in the briefing..." Jemima said, her expression confused, and baffled.

"We told you that...because we wanted you to have the utmost care when handling this mission." Williams said, "It was sort of...a boost of confidence. Making sure you gave it your all."

"You lied to me?" Jemima asked, staring at Williams.

"No, we simply gave you a different weapon than what we said we were going to give you." Williams explained, Jemima tried to speak up, but Williams cut her off, "Which brings me to my newest assignment for you. You are familiar with Boss, are you not?"

"Of course." Jemima said, "We do missions for him all the time. He's Failsafe." Jemima repeated some of the things she had read in her dossier.

"Right, well, he plans on leaving the country pretty soon. He doesn't like Mr. Roulet being so nosy." Williams said, "He's asked for you to be his bodyguard." Williams said, looking at Jemima.

Jemima moved a strand of red hair from her face, "Why me?" Jemima asked, "Why doesn't he get one of the other agents to do it?"

"Because you're the best we have." Williams smiled at her, "Which is why I'm promoting you. You answer to nobody but me, or Boss, understood?" she said.

"Ma'am?" Jemima raised an eyebrow, "Are you putting me in charge of a squad of Failsafe agents as well?" she asked Williams.

"Grace..." Williams said, using her real name, "I'm giving you charge over all of Failsafe, as long as you don't receive orders from me or Boss, saying you can't do something. Then by all means, go for it." Williams smiled at her, and then walked over to her, "Stand." she ordered.

Jemima stood, and saluted.

Williams paced around her, "Grace Jemima Hunter. I hereby name you Commander of Failsafe. Second to none but Boss, and myself." Williams saluted her, "Thank you...for your service. We will brief you on Boss's departure in the days to come. Take a day or two off. You've earned it."

Jemima couldn't hold back a smile, "Thank you ma'am. I won't let you down." Jemima said, as she stood saluting.

"Dismissed."

**Slums. Late afternoon. Jump City.**

**[] [] []**

Hawk knelt down inspecting the small traces of footprints, "Definitely Failsafe boots." Hawk said, "They were here. Kat you got anything?"

Kat pulled up her IR goggles, "I got nothing, not even a single fucking fingerprint aside from Benedict Arnold over here."

Luis scowled at Kat, and Hawk, "I told you, there's no way you were gonna find anything." Luis said, "Unless you're Batman."

Hawk started to chuckle, "Well, I'm not Batman..." he said, as he held up a strand of red hair, "But I can definitely spot a diamond in the rough. Kat get Rolland on the comm, tell him to have the team gear up, were going hunting."

**Carters Mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter sat waiting for something. It was funny to think about, here he sat shirtless, nothing but a pair of jeans on. And in the real world he was fully clothed. Carter stared down at his chest, and at his tattooed skin, each one was for a reason, each one was for a memory. "First kill, first girlfriend, first death..."

"First fear?" a gravely voice asked from the darkness, "Do you remember me Carter? We haven't spoken in awhile."

Carter stood up, and faced his enemy, "Who are you supposed to be? Hate? Thought I had that under control." Carter chuckled.

"Oh no, Carter..." the thick raspy voice said, "I'm something much, much worse." the voice said, slowly growing closer.

"Then who are you?" Carter asked.

Suddenly, there appeared in front of Carter, a hooded being, he assumed it was himself. After all, Rage looked like him, aside from his veins being more pronounced.

Carter moved closer, and then came face to face with the hooded being, "I am your fears..." the hooded man said, removing his hood.

Carter jumped back at the sight of the face, it was him all right, but with his mouth sewn shut, and his eyes gouged out.

"Can you embrace me Carter?" Fear asked, "I wager you can't..."

**(A/N) OH MY SWEET ORANGE CHICKEN! What's up guys and gals, I finally delivered, look how long this chapter is! Look at it! I hope you all enjoy! :) I'd like to give a huge shoutout to _heartofwind_. He is my dude! He recently put out a story called, 'Bone, Luck, and X.' Holy shit it's some of the best stuff I've read. Features Carter Roulet in it too! ;) Go give it a read he deserves it. He has no idea, but he gave me huge inspiration. So thanks bro.  
****That is all! Read, review, enjoy, eat, love, breathe, live!**

**Cheers,  
****DantesClover**


	16. Fear and a common motive

**Safe house. Night.**

**[] [] []**

Hawk stormed through the safe house, to Carter's den. He kept his various devices, and locating equipment there. Luckily, Hawk knew that.

Luis laid on the floor, knocked out from Kat's beating.

"What's your plan?" Kat asked from behind him. "I mean if you're using Carter's stuff you must have a plan, right, please say right..." Kat sighed.

Hawk opened a small pouch in his armor, and pulled out a plastic bag with the thread of red hair in it, "You bet I do." Hawk said.

"Well, what's the plan?" Kat asked, sliding herself on the desk next to Hawk, "I mean until Carter wakes up, were kind of without a leader, don't you agree?"

Hawk, using tongs, placed the red hair within the DNA scanner, "My plan, is to find whoever has this hair, and pay them a visit. Odds are they know who, and possibly where Williams is." Hawk said, his logic was reasonable.

Kat nodded, "Makes sense. But what about Carter, Carter is the one who wants revenge." Kat remarked, "I mean, I'm in it because he's my friend."

"I'm in it to kill as many Failsafe agents as possible." Hawk replied, "They almost blinded me, and took away my life, and they did take away Carter's, I owe him that."

Kat shrugged, "Whatever you say big guy." Kat said, as she left Hawk alone with his devices, and equipment.

Rolland was fast asleep in his chair, two bags of chips, and cans of Monster and Red Bull were around his chair. Kat noticed that Joey and Yilvoxe were asleep on the couch. She couldn't find Eddie or Collin, so she assumed Eddie had gotten over his fear, if only for a few moments.

Kat stood by Carter and took his hand in hers, running her fingers down the tattoos on his neck, and chest, Hawk glanced sideways as he popped the seal to his helmet, quickly noticing this gesture.

"You miss him don't you?" Hawk asked, as he scratched the small stubble that grew on his chin. Hawk was a gruff looking guy, he and Carter had that face that had seen many battles, they had scars to prove it.

"I do." Kat sighed, "He taught me everything I know." she smiled, "I care about him." she chuckled, "I hate seeing him like this."

Hawk stared at her, "Do you like him?" he chuckled.

Kat turned beet red at the question, quickly trying to shrug it off, "What? N-no..." she chuckled. "I mean as a friend, yeah of course...but like a boyfriend, no, no."

Hawk simply folded his arms, and then stared at her, "Uh huh. Sure." Hawk chuckled, "You don't have to lie ya know, I'm pretty sure everyone can tell."

Kat sighed, and then rubbed her forehead, "Is it that obvious?" she asked Hawk, who nodded vigorously. "I thought it might." she laughed, "But I mean, look at him. He's...he's been through so much."

Hawk nodded, "Yeah, yeah he has. But a sociopath, depression, drug addicted, schizophrenic, killer? Your traits in guys is certainly an odd one." Hawk chuckled.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know." she smiled. Suddenly her eyes went to Hawks, "But that's not the only guy I'm interested in."

Hawk nearly choked, "Well, what's that supposed to mean?" he chuckled. Hawk had found Kat attractive, Latin colored skin, short, but tall enough, nice body, cute face, what's not to find attractive?

"Oh come on Hawk." Kat chuckled, "Don't act like you're not interested in me. We've been on how many missions together since working with Carter?"

Hawk laughed, "We've been on a lot." Hawk noted, "Enough to get to know each other."

"Exactly." Kat said, Hawk smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, as if switching on a light, Kat changed subjects,"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

Hawk looked down, "I certainly hope so."

**Carters mind.**

**[] [] []**

Carter scratched his neck, "Fear?" he asked the hooded man in front of him. "What am I suppose to fight you?" Carter asked, immediately getting into a stance.

Fear laughed heartily, "No!" he yelled, "No, you need to embrace me. You learned to control hunger, you need to learn to embrace fear." he smiled. "What are you afraid of Carter?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Carter snarled, as Fear slowly floated around him. "And I'm certainly not afraid of my own mind."

"But you're afraid of me, aren't you Carter?" Marla asked.

Carter dropped his fists, "Marla?" he asked. "You're dead." he said, as Marla walked towards him, her face the same he had seen it two years ago. Her pierced ears, and purple hair.

"No, silly." Marla said, raising her hand to his face. No, sooner had she done this, that her hand started to melt against Carter's skin, "I'm real..." she said, as she melted into the floor.

"Marla?!" Carter yelled, "Fucking-"

"Do you fear losing Carter?" Fear asked, standing behind the killer, with his hands interlocked together. "Do you fear dying?"

"No!" Carter yelled, "I don't fear anything!" he snapped at the entity that paced around him. Mocking him with his gestures and smiles.

"What about me?" Williams asked, "Don't you fear me subject 21?" Williams chuckled as she went to kick Carter in the face. He covered his face, and felt nothing.

"Haha!" Fear laughed as he came face to face with Carter, "You're scared!" he yelled, as he continued transforming himself into beings Carter once knew.

"No!" Carter said standing up, "No, I'm not! I'm not scared!" he yelled, as he tried to fight the entities that stalked him. Marla, Jared, Slade, Terra, Josie, Williams, Failsafe, Boss, everything that he once had in his life attacking him, wanting to feed on him.

Carter laid down in the fetal position, covering his face, "I'm not afraid!" he yelled. Suddenly the room flashed white, and Carter stood, all alone. Not a sound was heard, and not a noise was made.

"Hello?" Carter asked, "Jared?" he called. As he stood all alone in the room. Nothing but a single chair, and endless white.

"No..." Carter sighed, "No..." he said, starting to get frantic. "Is anybody there?!" he yelled, "Fuck." he snarled. Nobody knew this about Carter, but his only true fear...his one true fear, was to be completely and utterly alone.

Carter picked up the chair, and it disappeared, "Hello!" Carter yelled, "Anybody?" The brush of a body against his shoulder startled Carter, as Jared walked passed him.

"Oh Jared, thank God." he said, running over to him, "Did I do it, did I pass fear?" Jared continued walked passed him.

"Jared?" Carter asked, then Marla bumped into him, walking passed him, "Marla? Marla wait." Carter said, then Terra bumped into him, knocking him on the floor, "Terra...stop, hold on..." he said, as she continued to walk away, far from his sight.

"Wait!" Carter yelled, as the beings left him, Hawk, Kat, Yilvoxe, Collin, Eddie, Joey, Luis, Rolland, all walking out on him. "Don't leave me!" Carter yelled, "Please!"

Suddenly a cage collapsed onto Carter, caging him, "No!" he yelled, "Let me out! Please! Hawk, Eddie, Kat, help me!" he yelled, "Somebody!"

Carter knelt down, and slammed his fists on the cage, "Please..." he cried, "Please!" he called out to them, "I'm afraid, I'm all alone, just help me!"

Fear appeared in front of Carter. "What do you need help with?" Fear asked Carter, his voice echoing in his ears.

Carter stood up and faced Fear, "I need you to help me escape." he said, "Please..." he asked. "Just help me. I don't want to be alone."

Fear chuckled, and slowly drew back his hood, "Of course I will." Fear smiled. The man under the hood was himself, but he had hair, and he looked healthy, the cancer was gone.

"I'll help you out." Fear said, as he unlocked the door to the cage, and Carter fell out. Fear reached out his hand to Carter.

Carter gripped his hand, and stood, "I'm afraid." Carter said, "That's my fear, I'm afraid to be afraid." Carter said, as Fear smiled at him.

"But not anymore." Fear said, "Because it's okay to be afraid. If you're lucky, I might give you a hand." Fear winked at him.

Carter chuckled, "Was that the test?" he asked the entity.

Fear nodded, and then dispersed into small particles, the particles absorbed into Carter's chest, filling him up with the Spirit of Fear.

Carter fell to the floor, coughing, and Jared appeared in front of him, "Well, not bad. I thought that one would take the longest." Jared chuckled.

"Jared!" Carter said, hugging him, "Fucking aye man." he sighed, "I thought I'd never see you again." he mumbled.

"Yeah, well, no such luck." Jared smirked, "How do you feel?" he asked Carter. Who looked a bit fearful.

"I feel fine." Carter said, "I never had to face fears like that before." he said, "I was trained to not feel fear. That fear was weakness. I never knew it could be strength."

Jared smiled, "Well, the last one will kill you."

Carter chuckled, "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Carter asked Jared, punching him in the shoulder.

Jared did not smile back, he didn't wink, he didn't move, "No, Carter, this one will kill you. Not physically, but in a different way. You need to be ready."

Carter stared at Jared oddly, "Okay, I'm ready." he said.

Jared nodded, "They will appear here soon. Make the right choice." Jared encouraged, "This is the last you'll see of me."

Carter nodded, and hugged Jared, "Well Jared, it's been real."

"It's been fun." Jared chuckled.

"It's been real fun." the two of them said in unison, and then hugged, "I'll see you around, you know, if you ever die." Jared chuckled.

"Yeah." Carter nodded, "See you around."

Jared saluted, and then disappeared from view.

Carter stared at where Jared had been standing and then sat on the floor, waiting. He started cracking his knuckles, and fidgeting while he was sitting, and then it hit him, "_They_?"

**Undisclosed location.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima smiled as she finished up the last line to a song she was writing. Williams had given her a leave of absence, and she was using it to the best of her abilities. Relaxing, and taking it easy was something she didn't do often.

Jemima had a small hideout in Jump city, hidden from any naked eye. Her place was guarded by several Failsafe agents as well.

Jemima waltzed around her small hideout, she had decided to take a few assassination jobs while on free time. Keep her skill sharpened, and honed. She didn't want any of Carter's teammates getting the drop on her while she was on vacation time. However, unbeknownst to her. Boss, and Williams could see everything she was doing.

"And you think she's the best bodyguard?" Williams asked, "To protect you from who exactly?" she asked Boss.

"Well, from Roulet of course." Boss said, the fat man stood up, slowly. "If he wants to close as many loose ends as possible, he'll be wanting to kill me."

Williams clicked her teeth, "Carter has no idea that you played such a large role in his Failsafe missions. He has no idea that you were the one who injected him with the cancer in the first place. He thinks I'm head honcho." Williams explained.

Boss laughed, "Oh, that's rich. A man so blinded by revenge that he doesn't see who's really pulling the strings!" Boss chuckled, but then turned serious, "It doesn't matter what he knows, I want Jemima to be with me when I go into hiding." Boss said, "She's an excellent agent, and is much better than having any of these agents guarding me."

Williams nodded, "Very well. She accepted. But I shall deliver the mission to her, via courier." Williams said, "You're lucky I promoted her. The girl has exceptional talent. If Luis, aka, Spectacular follows through with his end of the deal. We'll be able to kill Mr. Roulet easy."

"Looking forward to it." Boss said, as he stared at the picture of the Wanted poster with Carter's face on it.

**Safe house. Midnight.**

**[] [] []**

"I got it!" Hawk yelled, "Her name is Jemima, she is an Agent at Failsafe, she's the one we've been fighting, it looks like she overtook one of Carters old hide outs, if we move now, we can get there." Hawk said.

"What about Luis?" Kat asked. "And what about the other teammates?!" she yelled, "Hold your horses there buddy, we need to strategize!" Kat instructed.

Hawk sighed, "Fine." he muttered, "I'll gather everybody around for a planning." Hawk said, as he started running through the safe house.

It took about fifteen minutes to gather everybody around, and start going over plans. The sudden revelation of Jemima's hide out was more than enough to excite them, this would be the key chip in finding out more about Failsafe, and Williams. To them it was all personal now. To Kat they injured her mentor, revenge. To Joey, they had Carter kill his father, revenge. To Yilvoxe, they injured her captain, her leader, revenge. To Collin, they wanted a friend dead, revenge. To Hawk they almost used him, revenge. To Eddie, they killed and murdered all those women in front of him, revenge. To Rolland, they were beating him at his own game, revenge. Luis was to be used as a bargaining, chip, nobody had a clear view on what Failsafe exactly wanted to use him for. And he wasn't spilling the beans.

The plans they were making were pretty simple, assault the safe house, this was by no means a stealth mission, this was a suicide mission. Unbeknownst to them Jemima had almost every Failsafe agent at her hideout, protecting her. They would be in for a huge fight, and they were down an army. They were down Carter Roulet.

If he didn't wake up by morning, they were going, they were assaulting her hideout, interrogating Jemima, and getting the information they needed on where Failsafe was located, who was running it, and where Williams was located,with or without him.

"All right." Hawk said, "We all have our assignments." Hawk said, "Prepare tonight. We leave in the morning." Hawk said.

The team nodded, and went about their preparations. Collin, in particular, did something interesting with her charms, and forms, something that caught Eddie's eye, but he stayed quiet.

Carter Roulet's unconscious body didn't move, didn't stir, but inside his mind, war was raging.

**Carters mind.**

**[] [] []**

One gun, one table, and _they_ were there. "What is this?" Carter asked, staring at the table, "This isn't an emotion! This is...this is, what the fuck is this?!" Carter yelled.

Kneeling in front of him was Marla, and Jared, handcuffed, gagged, and at his mercy. "This emotion is Love." Love smiled, as Williams approached him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Carter yelled as he grabbed the gun from the table, and aimed it at Williams, or at Love. "I don't love you! I hate you!" Carter yelled.

"Oh I know that." Williams smiled, "I'm the embodiment of hate, Marla, you're first and true love before I killed her, and Jared, you're only loving parents are the embodiments of Love. You have to choose which one you love more." Williams smiled.

Carter's hand shook, and he stared at them "What happens if I shoot them?" he asked. Shaking as he stood.

"Then their memory is erased from your head forever." Williams smiled. "So you can shoot me, erase me from your head forever, and I'll walk around in real life, and kill you." Williams smiled as she snapped her fingers, "Just like that."

Carter aimed his gun at her, "You bitch!" Carter yelled. "I can't...I can't choose, I love them equally!" he yelled, "No, I can't choose!"

"You have to!" Williams yelled, and pulled out a gun of her own, "Or they both erase from your head." she smiled at him.

Carter gasped as Williams aimed a gun at the only things that kept him going in life, Marla, the memory of her made gave him the strength to move on, the hope of another girl, what a perfect relationship would look like to him. Jared kept him going everyday, the one who pushed him the most, the one who loved him like a son, the only father he had. He couldn't decide.

"You better choose Carter, or eventually you won't remember who you had to choose from." Love laughed sinisterly. "Choose!"

**(A/N) Whoo! Another update finished! Hope you all are enjoying this story! The next chapter will start the closing Chapters. With Luis leading them to the hideout, Jemima getting ready to guard Boss, Boss leaving the state, and Williams directing it all, you won't believe what happens next! Stay tuned, read, and review guys and gals! I love you all! :)**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	17. Pulling the Trigger

**Safe House.**

**[] [] []**

The sound of magazines slamming into guns, and being loaded resounded through the small safe house that Carter Roulet had set up many years ago.

Yilvoxe stared at herself in the mirror, slowly and visibly constructing armor with her powers. Ice seemed to flow through her pores, and slowly build the suit that suddenly made her stand 7 feet. Joey watched, his jaw to the floor, in awe that her powers allowed her to do that. "Holy shit." he chuckled. "That's quite an impressive feet."

Yilvoxe's pale face turned red, "Thank you Joe Joe." she smiled.

Joey stood up and prepared himself for the coming battle, morphing some of his arm into light particles, and then back to human form. He wanted to make sure that his abilities were honed enough to be able to switch back and forth from his two forms, on the fly.

The anxiety was getting to all of the Saints...Kat, Collin, Hawk, Eddie, Joey and Rolland. They all felt the stress. They weren't prone to killing, some had never killed. But they would all have to today. It was life or death, them or the enemy. And Hawk would have to make that clear to everyone.

Hawk gathered everybody together. Earlier, he and Kat had moved Carter's body into his little den, he was still breathing, some skin color seemed to be returning, but paleness was still seen. The tattoos on his body seemed to grow darker every day. And so did the teammates.

"All right everybody listen up!" Hawk said, standing on the counter, as the team gathered around him, Luis tied up in the corner. "We've discovered the location of a Failsafe agent known as Jemima, we've got her. She's in an abandoned safe house once used by big boss Carter. The bunker is heavily upheld, with turrets, and Failsafe agents out the ass. The problem isn't getting in, the problem will be staying alive. We storm the bunker, take Jemima hostage, and interrogate her."

"What about Carter?" Kat asked, her dual pistols hung out of her belt. She was in full gear, as was the rest of the team.

"What about, Carter?" Hawk asked, as he fastened the straps of his power armor, making sure he was tightly packed, and ready to move.

"We can't just leave him out of this." Kat said, "He's the one out for Williams blood, we volunteered to help him." she explained.

"I know that." Hawk replied, "But right now, Carter isn't awake, right now he's knocked out, for lord knows how long. And right now the only thing that's keeping us, away from Jemima, is a car ride."

Kat nodded in agreement.

Eddie tightened the orange sash around his karate gi, and fastened his cat like mask, "How are we gonna do this?" he asked, "What's our plan of attack?"

Rolland pulled over his black mask, and goggles, "Well, I thought we could go in with some soup and salad, and then see how we feel after that."

Hawk fastened his helmet, "Well, Eddie, it's simple really." Hawk smiled beneath his helmet, "We attack." he said, "There's no easy way to do it, there's no full proof plan. We need to make a frontal assault, we have some powers that will hold us up in the fight. We have the advantage." Hawk encouraged, "It's now or never, are you guys in?"

There was a moment of silence, as Eddie glanced over to Carter, "I'm in." he said, placing his hand in the circle.

"Me too." Collin said, placing her hand over Eddies. She smiled at him, as they locked eyes with one another.

"Me three." Rolland said, "After all I'm in it for fun, and not for anything else." he chuckled. "Might as well go out with a bang."

"Me four." Yilvoxe said, placing her icy armored hand over the teammates hands as well.

"Me five." Joey smiled, "I'm in it now."

"Good." Hawk chuckled, and grabbed his M4, "Let's go hunting!"

**Carter's mind.**

**[] [] []**

As much of this wasn't real, Carter still felt his stomach flip, and his head throbbed with pain. His hand shook, and the pistol quivered as Carter could barely control his movement.

Jared and Marla, a father and a lover, memories that kept him going in his life, memories he always managed to keep hold of, even with his amnesia. Memories that he did not want to forget, no matter what the cost. Love paced around him, laughing sinisterly, who knew love could be such a burden, such a pain. It was something so beautiful, but something so deadly as well.

"So what are you gonna do Carter?" Love asked him, "You gonna forget about your one true love, Marla? Or are you gonna choose to forget about your father figure?"

Carter shook his head. He couldn't choose...not between those two, how could he, could you? You know those memories that bring you such joy, that you never want to forget about. Could you choose to forget that? Or what about those memories of your parents, picking you up when you fell off your bike, making you dinner, taking you to the park, buying you toys. Could you forget that?

And what about something that drives you, school, work, life, love...revenge, could you choose to forget what drives you to your goal?

"I can't..." Carter shook his head, "I can't do it!" he yelled, switching between the two targets. "I can't choose..."

"If you don't choose, I will!" Love yelled, "And my choice will be both! You won't remember any of them, you won't remember Marla, you won't remember Jared, you won't remember me!"

Carter closed his eyes and slammed his hands into his head, "I can't do this, I can't!" Carter yelled, "What you're asking is impossible! It's impossible!"

Love snickered as Carter continually battled himself with what to do, "What are you gonna do Carter? What are you gonna do?" Love asked. "Can you become this, can you become a husk? Can you choose to destroy the one thing that you want...?"

Carter shook his head violently, what did he want? Love, acceptance, revenge? He didn't even know, but he knew if he didn't choose, then they'd both be gone...forever.

Carter looked at Marla, her purplish hair, and her soft eyes, he remembered the fun they had robbing banks, smoking, playing video games, going out to eat, the sex...that was great too. The pain he felt when she died, the sadness that enveloped him as he left the flowers on her grave. The times he missed her...every day. Carter slowly moved his gun over to her, after all sometimes the best memories, are the most painful. But some of the best memories were from Jared.

Jared taught him how to shoot, how to fight, he helped him get off of drugs, and although he was back on them, Jared was always there, he took care of him, he went to jail for him, he raised him. Carter missed his father. Wouldn't you?

Carter moved the pistol over to Jared, and pulled the hammer back. Jared closed his eyes as Carter placed his finger on the trigger.

Then suddenly Carter's mind flashed to revenge...what if it was time to give it up? What Williams did to him, the tests, the drugs, the killing, the torture, the assassinations, the missions, the murders...blood was on his hands. Williams may have given hm the order but he carried it out.

Carter aimed the pistol at Love, "Maybe it's time to give up this charade...maybe it's time to stop wanting revenge." Carter said to Williams, who simply scoffed at him.

"You think so?" Love asked, "You think it's time to forget about me, and what I did to you? I killed Marla, I killed Jared, I killed all the people you love, I created you, and as soon as I find you I'll kill you too!"

Carter chuckled to himself, and then glanced at the tattoo's on his hips, he had so many. Each tattoo was one of the people he killed, so he had countless. That's when something clicked.

Carter thought of himself, and what he did...could he forget who he was? He had amnesia before, but destroying a memory that kept him going, he was losing more of himself than amnesia had ever made him lose.

He had killed Presidents, Kings, Tyrants, Dictators, pedophiles, rapists, innocents, men, women, children, agents, he had killed countless people. Maybe he wanted to forget that, but nothing could make him forget that. Not even what he was about to do.

"So..." Carter cleared his throat, "Let me get this straight...if I shoot Marla, all my memories of her, are gone forever? And if I shoot Jared, than every memory I have of him will be gone forever. And if I shoot you, every memory of Williams and Failsafe will be gone forever. And if I don't choose, than everything is wiped?" Carter looked up at Love.

"Yes." she smiled, "That's correct."

Carter nodded, and then clenched his fist around his gun. He had done it countless times, what was once more? "Well, I've made my choice." Carter said.

"Who have you chosen?" Love asked, as her arms gestured to herself, and to Marla, and Jared kneeling in front of her.

"Me." Carter smirked, and then almost within the same second, the barrel of the gun entered Carter's mouth, with the hammer pulled back, Carter winked at Love, closed his eyes...and pulled the trigger.

**Jemima's Safe House. Day.**

**[] [] []**

Jemima sat on her newly bought couch, the large sniper rifle round twirled between her fingers as she casually glanced out the window. Her safe house was more than a safe house, it was an arsenal. Jemima stood up and paced around the large room. The safe house was set up and built like a skyscraper. The thing was, the skyscraper was in the middle of nowhere. Literally within a twenty mile radius there was absolutely nothing. Not only that, but it was cloaked with a tactical invisibility wall to hide it from the enemy, and hide it, it did.

Along the exterior were several unmanned turrets, three different types, capture, stun, and lethal. The capture turrets were nets, and ropes, thing to capture the intruder. Stun was laughing gas, smoke grenades, and other things to disorient the intruder. And Lethal...well that was bullets, rockets, and other things that would cause your body to stop working.

Outside the skyscraper, and within the barrier of the invisibility field, were countless Failsafe agents, I'm talking at least twenty, on each side. All in all, there were about one hundred, to one hundred and twenty Failsafe agents stationed at this place. The battle would go on for more than awhile.

The skyscraper, and although it wasn't many levels, it was simply referred to by Failsafe agents as,' the skyscraper,' was only about four levels. The first level, which was the entrance and pretty much just blank, followed by the second level which was intelligence and other surveillance equipment, and then the third floor, which was where Jemima was, the peak of the building. Overlooked the entire twenty mile radius, and was a perfect birds eye view. The fourth...was beneath the building itself, it was a ground central garage, with Failsafe vehicles, and weaponry. Basically if the shit hit the fan, that's where they would go to evacuate.

On top of the roof was the chopper, and unbeknownst to Jemima, her orders would be coming sooner than expected.

"Jemima?" the voice said, as he hurried over to the second in Command Failsafe agent. "I have orders from Dr. Celia Williams, regarding your mission with Boss."

Jemima turned suddenly and stood ready to receive the message, "What is it?" she asked the courier. Her hand no longer twirling the bullet.

The courier reached into his bag, and removed a small document, "She says that Boss will be arriving here, and from there you will escort him to the airport, in which case your contract, in which you shall be his bodyguard, will take effect." the courier said.

Jemima moved a strand of hair from her face and grabbed the document out of the couriers hands. This action was done so swiftly, that it caused the courier to flinch, "Thank you." she said, waving him off.

The courier saluted, and exited the room...quickly.

Jemima scanned through the documents, and made her way down the stairs to the second level, "Agent, I need you to get me my weapons. And prepare my battle gear, Kevlar, and my uniform, I'm leaving sooner than planned." Jemima ordered one of the soldiers.

"Right away ma'am." the Failsafe soldier saluted, and then hurried quickly to complete the orders that were given to him.

"Ma'am?" one of the agents said from behind the computer, "What if Carter and his teammates, try and attack us here?" she asked Jemima.

"Then we fight back. But trust me I don't think Mr. Roulet is that stupid." Jemima chuckled, "And if that bullet did it's job, he's safely knocked out somewhere." Jemima smiled to herself.

The agent who asked Jemima the question grit her teeth, "So than the van that just entered the twenty mile mark...should we disregard that, or eliminate it?"

Jemima raised an eyebrow in confusion and then quickly hurried herself over to the young agents computer screen, "Dammit!" she snarled, "Soldier get to defensive positions. Agent Cor, Barnes, and Smith, I need you to operate the mechs down below." Jemima ordered, "They don't have Carter, and odds are, that means they're even more pissed."

**Twenty miles away, and counting.**

**[] [] []**

Eddie's foot slept on the gas pedal, the van was speeding towards the invisible field, "Hawk, any signs on your helmet?"

Hawk's helmet was built in with a plethora of scanners, ranging from night vision, IR, to even heat seeking, and sonar. "Yeah, were about twenty miles away. You just keep this van going straight, and we'll plow right into it!" Hawk chuckled, charging his M4.

"Copy that!"

The van might seem like an odd approach, but it was actually their strongest element. An organization like Failsafe isn't going to expect full on assault, they are largely involved in Black Ops, and stealth missions, if anything, they would expect someone to try and infiltrate the base, not simply charge in guns blazing. Carter's team had the element of surprise, as well as intimidation. And they used it to the fullest extent they possibly could.

Rolland sat in the back, meditating, he was watching the future, observing it, seeing what would happen, he could only see so much, and each thing he saw was only a possible outcome.

"Once we get in range, Yilvoxe, you're gonna charge in, you're our heavy hitter on this one. Unless they got flame throwers, even if they have flame throwers, Kat, and I will handle those. You just make sure you roll in and wreck on everything that moves, got it?" Hawk asked.

Yilvoxe saluted, "You got it." she chuckled. Joey instinctively clutched her hand. The idea of this mission was far from a cake walk, and he knew that.

"Joey! Once were close enough, I need you to fly high and disable the invisibility shield, that is of the utmost importance. Once that's taken care of take out the turrets, there should be nine of them. It won't be hard, fly up to them, sear through them with your light, and disable the target lasers, understood?"

"Copy that!" Joey nodded. His power was turning into light, believe it or not this had massive, and I mean massive, variables to it. Light at very high temperatures is basically like fire. Blinding the enemy is a key asset as well. But Joey had flight, and that...that was more than enough to help them out.

"Collin, once the van stops, you me, Kat and Rolland, will storm the building, by then the invisibility shield should be down, I have no idea what's gonna be up there, but I know there's gonna be lot's of intelligence, so switch to the form that gives you the most intelligence gathering, and gather everything you can." Hawk ordered.

"Understood!" Collin said. Her forms were many, though she only used a select few, and never in rapid succession, such succession could trigger her hidden mode...which she never wanted...ever.

"Rolland, see any variables?" Hawk asked the future teller in the back.

Rolland awoke from his slumber, "Yeah!" Rolland yelled, "I see several walking tanks. Were gonna have trouble dealing with those. So whatever route you're thinking of taking..." Rolland said to Hawk, "Take the opposite one." he said, shaking up the order in which he started to see the future.

Hawk nodded, "Okay guys, get ready, we'll be there any minute!" Hawk said, cracking his knuckles, "This one's for Carter."

**Carter's Safe House.**

**[] [] []**

Luis sat in the corner of the safe house, tied up, and left to rot. He wasn't dying, nor was he in anyway injured beyond repair. He was just captured, captured by his old teammates. He didn't think he was wrong, he thought defending what he stood for, and not killing people, was better than siding with somebody that did kill people...and killed them for money.

Carter was still unconscious in the small corner. Luis started thinking about what Williams had told him, how if combined properly, Luis could kill Carter, kill him by curing him. Luis' power was the reason why. He copied your powers, but didn't take them from you. Carter's cancer and healing factor was his power. Copying that would give him the cancer, and his healing factor. However, injecting Carter with Luis' blood, would copy the same cells over and over again, the eventual combination of cancer, and healing factor would end up at stalemate. In other words, Carter would, 'die,' as the cancer would stop his heart, but the healing factor would keep his brain active. Basically a coma he would never be able to wake up from. Almost worst than death if you ask me.

There was another way, that was the bleeding treatment, because of Carter's healing factor he is able to repair himself almost instantaneously, if Luis were to copy the powers of someone that negated the powers of others, and then injected a being with said blood, their powers would be removed...permanently.

But so far, Luis hadn't met anybody that could, 'cure people,' of their powers. But Williams had.

Luis looked around, frantically trying to find something sharp, or large enough to cut through the ropes that bound him. "Freaking bandits!" Luis snarled as he struggled through the ropes, "Tying me up and then leaving me here!" he nearly yelled. There was a small vibration in Luis' pocket, that caught him off guard, "What the hell?" he whispered, touching his pocket. He realized there was a phone in there, but he hadn't put it in there. And Hawk ad Kat hadn't searched him...the one time they assume he's not carrying anything, is the one time he is.

"Did Williams?" Luis asked himself as he tried to nudge the phone out of his pocket. The small device plopped on the floor, and Luis quickly realized...that it wasn't a phone at all. In fact, it was a tracer.

"Uh oh..." Luis said to himself.

"Breaching, breaching!" Luis heard a loud voice shout, and suddenly the garage door to the small safe house exploded inward. A squad of Failsafe agents swarmed the safe house, "Secure Spectacular! And look for Subject 21." the voice ordered as they moved through the safe house.

"Over here!" Luis yelled. The agent quickly bolted over to where Luis was. "Thank you!" he gasped gratefully, I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever."

"Don't worry, sir. Williams has orders to get you out of here." the agent said as he cut through the ropes, and got him to his feet. "Is Subject 21 within the premises?"

"Negative."

"I have no visual."

"No, sir."

The answers flooded through the agents com link, "Dammit." the agent swore, and quickly noticed Luis looking at him oddly, "Sir?"

"Your guys must be blind, because he was just here a second ago, unconscious!" Luis yelled, "I would have heard him get up and walk a way."

The agent rolled his eyes, "Sir, you're probably just delirious, if Carter was here we would have seen him by now, there's no way that he could get past u-"

The warm blood sprayed across Luis' face, but the blood he tasted wasn't his own, "Holy crap!" Luis screamed as he backed up into the corner. The agent in front of him collapsed to the floor, his head rolling into Luis' lap, "Ew, ew, ew!" Luis screamed as he tossed the head aside.

As soon as the body had fallen, Luis assumed that Carter would be standing there...but he wasn't, nobody was.

Luis quickly got to his feet, and tried to run out of the safe house, only to trip and slam his chin hard against the concrete floor. What happened next, Luis couldn't believe.

"Get down! Hostile, host-" the sound of throats slicing, and limbs being dismembered was heard as each agent let out a gruesome scream, as his throat was either sliced, his head decapitated, or his torso stabbed.

Luis covered his ears, and started laying in the fetal position, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream!" Luis kept repeating.

There was the sound of bare feet walking against concrete, and Luis could tell they were headed for him, "No, Luis," that oh so familiar voice said to Luis, "It's a nightmare."

Luis looked up and saw Carter Roulet kneeling in front of him, blood soaked his clothes, and face, his katana's in one hand.

Luis shivered as Carter placed his katana against Luis' throat, "So Luis were gonna play a game," Carter said, his face turning serious, "You're gonna tell me what the fuck happened to my team...and you win a few broken bones, if you lose..." Carter smiled, "Well, let's just say, you'll wish for something painful, instead of what I'll do to you."

**(A/N) YAAAAYYYYY! Carter is back, I dunno if you guys care about that, but yeah. I'm excited about it. Oh it's getting down to the wire here. Will Luis betray Carter more than he already has? Will Societies Saints be able to breach Jemima's sanctuary? Will Boss be without a bodyguard? Will Yilvoxe and Joey profess their Love for one another? Will Collin and Eddie get over their fears? And what's going on with Kat and Hawk? Hmmm? SO many questions, so many answers coming soon! :) Please read and review, ALL of you, as many as possible, it makes my day, but also it let's me know you guys are excited! I mean aren't you excited?! I'm fucking stoked! Okay, in other news, please go check out heartofwind, and his story, 'Bone, Luck, and X.' it is sooo good, and he's doing an incredible job with it. Give him some love guys, he deserves it.  
****Also, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! If you do...well, that would make me sad...and stuff, and I mean you don't want make me sad, do you? :(  
****ANYWAYS, I love you guys and gals, I don't usually get all mushy, and stuff, but seriously, thank you all, for your characters, for your reviews, and for everything. Even the people that didn't review, (please review) I thank you for reading, your views are valued. Thank you, hearts to you all!  
**

**Cheers,  
****DantesClover  
****PS: Longest fucking authors note ever, sorry guys and gals. But hey, if you read this still, then I love you even more!**


	18. Long Time No See

**Failsafe Bunker. Afternoon.**

**[] [] []**

Eddie wasn't foreign to gun fights, he wasn't afraid of the sound, he wasn't afraid of much. Not anymore, surprisingly the thing that once gave him fear...had now given him courage, and he was grateful.

"Eddie, move!" Collin yelled bolting out of the van. Collin had a disadvantage, and that was her forms. She had powers, and her powers were her forms. And these were strong, but when used the wrong way they could be fatal, and not just for her.

Eddie was already on all fours, sprinting out of the van, "Is Joey in the air?" Eddie asked, running a few steps ahead of Collin.

"You bet your sweet ass he is."

Hawk dove behind the van as a machine gun fire tore through the armored vehicle. "Dammit." Hawk swore as he dropped his magazine, "Reloading!"

"Covering!" Kat shouted as she popped up from behind the cover of the van and emptied her magazines into the horde of Failsafe agents.

The turrets aligned on the outer walls targeted the team, firing at them with unbeatable accuracy. "Joey, I need you to drop those turrets...now!" Hawk yelled over the com.

The sudden gust of light blinded several Failsafe soldiers as Joey sped through them, virtually invisible and untouchable.

"You got it boss." Joey chuckled as he sped towards the turret. The turrets picked up life forms...not light forms. So Joey, to them, was invisible. Made his job easier.

"Regroup on me!" Hawk ordered, "Joey, continue with your objective!" Hawk reminded, not wanting to confuse him, "Everybody else, on me!"

Hawk, Eddie, Rolland, Yilvoxe, Kat, and Collin all were behind the van, bullets bombarded it as the horde of Failsafe agents continued to fire on their position. "Okay, here's the plan. Rolland, you Eddie, and Collin will be our inside guys, which means you wait for the signal, and then you run like hell to the entrance."

The three nodded, as Hawk continued his instructions, "Kat, you, me and Yilvoxe will be providing support. Which means when I say go, we cover them."

Yilvoxe nodded, along with Kat. Yilvoxe started conjuring her armor, ice lifted the small girl up, and soon she was at least the size of the van, you could faintly see her through the ice.

"Whoa! No, one said we had a tank!" Joey chuckled as he finished destroying the third turret. He quickly flew to the next.

Yilvoxe chuckled, "Ha, ha." she said mockingly.

"Okay guys...get ready." Hawk said, cocking his M4 back, and getting ready to take aim. "Three..." he said starting to count down, "T-"

"Cancel that order!" Joey yelled, "We got three big ass Mech's coming!" Joey shouted, throwing bursts of light at their scanners throwing them off balance.

"Shit..." Hawk spat, "Okay, change of plans, Yilvoxe, you focus on those Mech's you're just as big, if not bigger than them. Take them out."

Yilvoxe, nodded. "You got it." she smiled beneath her ice helmet, and conjured her ice spear, getting ready to bum rush into battle.

"Joey, think you can handle one of the Mech's?" Hawk asked, as a bullet shot clean passed his helmet, missing him by mere hairs.

"No way in hell man." Joey answered, "I'd get creamed!" Joey chuckled, "I'm on the second to last turret, I'll lend a hand pretty soon."

"Damn..." Hawk muttered, "Okay, Rolland, Kat, and Collin. Focus all your fire into one of those Mech's. As soon as we get them down, we get through." Hawk said.

The teammates nodded, "What about the third?" Rolland asked.

Hawk sighed, "Just keep moving, as long as he doesn't get to you, you'll be fine." Hawk stood up, "Okay, ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Hawk was first out, firing his M4 into the giant Mech. Each round that shot from the M4 met it's mark, but barely did anything to pentracte it's shell. This would take some time "Move!"

**[] [] []**

Carter Roulet slammed the magazines into his dual .45 pistols, and cocked them back, placing them back on the gun desk he had in his corner.

Luis shook in his seat, he was not handcuffed, he was not tied down, he was perfectly free to go. But would you take that risk?

"Look, Carter yo-"

"It's Killswitch to you." Carter spoke, his voice emotionless, "My friends call me Carter, my allies call me Roulet. You are none of those things, is that understood?"

Luis swallowed, "Look, man, I had no idea what they were doing. You...you were killing people! What was I suppose to do?!"

Carter slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, "You were supposed to follow orders. You know who I was killing? Do you know what kind of blood is on my hands, or do you just assume every time someone dies, it's 'bad', huh?" Carter yelled. He was wearing nothing but his pants at this point, he had started getting dressed into his old uniform.

Luis looked down at his feet, "She said...she said you were evil, that you were insane, psychotic, that you were unstable, couldn't be trust-"

The sudden sound of a gunshot shut Luis up quicker than a mouse trap would kill. Carter stood facing Luis, his .45 in his hand, "So who do you believe Luis? Do you believe a guy who has been trying to destroy this organization for more years than you can imagine...is unstable? Do you believe a guy who was trained by that same company, by that same exact woman, is un fucking stable!" Carter yelled, "Because your sudden second thought cost me the life of the only father I ever had!" Carter walked very fast over to Luis.

Luis stood up, overturning his chair in the process, and backed away from Carter, "That wasn't my fault...that wasn't-"

Carter threw the chair against the wall behind Luis, "Shut up!" Carter snarled, "Shut up! You turned your back on me, you turned your back on the team. And you...Luis...you magnificent Hero, Spectacular, You, turned your back on freedom, on Jump City, on America, on everything you care about." Carter spat, "You wanna talk to me about justice, about law? You don't know the meaning of the word."

Luis ground his teeth in his mouth, flexing his jaw muscles in and out, "I was confused!" Luis yelled, "She said...she said that you were the one who needed to be stopped."

Carter laughed, bending over, "And you actually believed her!" he scoffed, waving his gun carelessly around, "You don't think Luis! You follow orders. Why do you think I'm after her? Do you think I'm wrong?"

Luis shook his head, "False motives...maybe a misunderstanding...I-"

Carter pounced on Luis gripping the collar of his uniform, "You don't know me Luis!" Carter yelled in Luis' face, "You don't know what I've been through! You don't fucking know!" Carter shook Luis, "You see these tattoo's?!" Carter yelled, "These tattoo's remind me every day who I am, I am not a hero, I am not a savior, I am a fucking killer. And if you ever, EVER get in my fucking way again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Luis licked his lips, as Carter shook him.

"Do you understand...hero?" Carter spat.

Luis nodded, "Yes...I do." he said slowly, as Carter released his grip on him. Luis rubbed his neck, and chest as Carter released him.

Carter turned his back to him, and stormed over to his desk, where he continued making preparations for battle. His backpack by his feet.

Luis looked at Carter, and then finally spoke, "I didn't know..." he said, "At least give me a chance to make this right." Luis pleaded, "Williams...she trusts me." he said, "That can work to your advantage." he said.

Carter pulled on his boots, and tightened his holsters, placing his pistols and other weaponry in them. Silently listening to Luis speak.

"You can't do this..." Luis explained, "Failsafe is even bigger than you remember. I mean you thought their joint operation with Slade was big, this is ten times that."

Carter grabbed his torso piece and pulled it on over his head, fastening his teleportation belt to his waist and tightening it. The skull on the front shined brightly as Carter buckled it.

"They have a whole army out there. Jemima, Jemima won't stop until you're dead, none of them will! Not Williams, not Boss, nobody!" Luis yelled, trying to warn Carter about things he already knew.

Carter grabbed his leather jacket, and pulled it on over his torso, placing his knives in the slits of the arm, and then grabbing his backpack, and sheathing his katana's in back of them.

Luis finally walked over to Carter, "You can't do this alone, you're walking into a war that you cannot hope winning!"

Carter grabbed the mask from his desk, the mask that looked like Red X's mask, but was different in comparison, and after looking up at Luis he smirked, "They started it." he winked, as he pulled the mask over his face.

**[] [] []**

Yilvoxe slammed her shielded arm of ice into the Mech, knocking it flat on its back. Yilvoxe raised her hand, and conjured a giant ice spear in her hand, slamming it clean through the plated armor of the Mech's chest.

The Mech's were set up like giant robots, with robotic arms and legs. They were large, about the size of an armored van. They were heavy, and moved quick. The drawback was the revealing glass plate that housed the controller. In the center of the body was the controller, which was only protected by glass. Yilvoxe's sword made quick work of that.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled, "That's my girl!" he smirked as he grabbed two Failsafe agents by the boots, and lifted them high in the air, dropping them at fatal heights.

Rolland slammed his knife into one of the Failsafe agents, and then quickly turning he slammed his fists repeatedly into the Failsafe agents rib cage. Turning to his left he grabbed the pistol from the soldiers holster, and fired a around through his skull, dropping the last one with ease.

"Having fun?" Kat chuckled as she rolled over the back of Failsafe agent, and fired two bullets through the soldiers chest, dropping him instantly. Kat moved to her right, and dodged a punch from one of the soldiers, sliding on her knee's she popped up and pointed the barrel of her pistol at the soldiers neck, pulling the trigger.

"I can see you are." Hawk smirked beneath his helmet as he slammed the stock of his M4 into the Failsafe agent's face, the sound of the soldiers cheek cracking was satisfying. Hawk tossed his M4 into the air, and then withdrew his combat knife from his chest holster slamming it deep into one of the soldiers chests. The M4 fell, and Hawk caught it, turning to his right, and dropping to his knee, he squeezed the trigger, and the bullets exited the chamber.

Dropping two soldiers behind Eddie, Eddie saluted to Hawk, and then with full force kicked one of the soldiers in the chest, breaking his sternum. Eddie did a front flip over the soldier, and landed a kick into one of the other agents, knocking him out instantly.

Collin slapped Eddie on the back, as she carefully fired her pistol at the soldiers in front of her. Two soldiers dropped into the dust of the earth, as Collin turned and fired another shot into a rushing soldier.

"Smith is down, I repeat Smith is down!" Cor yelled, "Focus all fire on the ice girl!" Cor ordered Barnes.

"Copy that." Barnes yelled, Barnes positioned himself over to Yilvoxe and started moving towards her. "Hey ice girl, heads up!"

Yilvoxe turned, and was met with a fist full of metal, Yilvoxe blasted back and landed on her back, ice crumpled from her body, and slowly started to rebuild itself.

"Hey back off!" Joey snarled, and bolted over to the Mech. He was burning with anger, nobody would touch Yilvoxe.

_Calculating velocity, velocity calculated. Executing action_. Barnes lifted his arms and smacked left. Joey's speeding body slammed straight into moving arm. The sudden impact caused Joey to spiral down into the dirt ground.

Rolland was already moving to assist, when he caught a bullet in the ribs, the bulletproof coating of his suit did it's job but it still hurt like hell. "Fuck!" Rolland yelled, as he dropped to his knee. A Failsafe agent kicked Rolland in the face, knocking him on the floor.

Hawk saw this, and dashed over to him, his helmet was finished calculating, when a giant leg slammed into the side of Hawk, flinging him aside like a rag doll.

"Hawk!" Kat screamed and bolted for him. Cor took notice of this and fired his rockets, the explosion propelled Kat backwards.

Eddie, and Collin were quickly surrounded by soldiers, Eddie turned frantically slicing downward with his bo-staff, and then slicing upward with his blade.

Collin fell back as the group of soldiers proved too many to combat at once. "Hawk, were surrounded!" Collin yelled. "Hawk? Hawk?!" Collin yelled. "Can anybody respond?!"

Collin fell to the floor, as one of the soldiers slammed the stock of his rifle into her face. Guns aimed all around her.

All the teammates were down. "Jemima, this is Barnes, all attackers are down! Should we take them as prisoners?" Barnes asked.

Jemima paced back and forth up on the third floor, "No." Jemima said, rubbing her chin, "Leave no survivors." she snarled.

"Next time don't fuck with Failsafe!" Cor chuckled, as he loaded a rocket into the chamber and prepared to fire at Hawk and Kat.

Suddenly, the arm of the Mech was sliced off, and the rockets caused the bot to explode in a fray of metal, and blood.

The sudden explosion caused the Failsafe agents to turn, but no one was there. Almost as soon as the Mech exploded, bullets showered down from the point of the explosion.

"Yippee ki yay motherfuckers!" that familiar voice shouted from over the bullets.

"We have a positive ID on Carter Roulet, we have positive ID on Carter Rou-" the sudden katana sliced the throat of the soldier, blood spewed everywhere. Gunshots rang out as bullets sped towards Carter, the sudden disappearance caused the bullets to enter into the soldiers behind Carter.

Carter withdrew his second katana and then slapped the button on his teleportation belt, disappearing. Carter reappeared by Eddie, and Collin, decapitating two soldiers, and dispatching two more. "On your feet, focus fire on the last Mech, I'm moving to Hawk!" Carter ordered, disappearing.

Eddie and Collin immediately snapped into action and engaged the soldiers in combat. One of the Failsafe agents moved to attack Collin, Eddie was quicker and snapped the soldiers neck. Collin kicked off of Eddie and fired her pistol into one of the soldiers, dispatching him.

Carter was already over by Hawk, "Hey, time to wake up soldier." Carter shook Hawk's shoulder. A Failsafe agent on Carter's left fired his assault rifle at him, the bullets ripped through Carter's chest. Carter, unfazed by this, stood up and wiping the blood from his jacket, he quickly withdrew his pistol and emptied his magazine into the horde of soldiers, each shot was right between the eyes.

"Carter?" Hawk said in shock.

"Just get up, and fight!" Carter ordered, and slapped the button on his belt yet again. Teleportation was one of the keys to his victory.

Yilvoxe was up before Carter got to her."The ice girl is up!" one of the soldiers said, and about seven of them directed their attention to Yilvoxe.

Yilvoxe smiled to herself as they all rushed her. In one sweep, Yilvoxe knocked aside three of them. Carter teleported atop of one, and stabbed his katana deep into the soldiers neck, the sudden teleportation caused Carter to decapitate another soldier. Blood soaked the ice armor that Yilvoxe had conjured.

"Carter?" Yilvoxe said in a quandary smacking aside a group of another soldiers. Carter chucked his katana's through the air, pinning two soldiers to the floor.

"Yilvoxe, get your armor up and get ready to hit the door." Carter said, teleporting to his katana's he yanked them out from the corpses.

Jemima watched as Carter Roulet nearly destroyed the entire bunker single handed. "Somebody shoot him for fuck's sake!" Jemima yelled.

Carter stared at the window Jemima was looking out of, and raised his middle finger to her, "Suck my dick!" he winked beneath his mask.

The swarm of soldiers that attacked him from behind caught him off guard. His leather jacket was torn from him, barely hanging on his body as shotgun blasts, and bullets tore through his chest.

Carter stood up and removed his leather jacket, leaving the black body suit he wore when he worked for Failsafe. "Hey agents, you like the view?" Carter chuckled as he pointed his semi gloved thumb at his back.

On the back of the his leather torso piece, was the words in, '_Fuck Failsafe_!' Jemima boiled with hate at Carter's suit. "Kill him!"

All the teammates moved up, and moved to where Carter was, "Good to have you back Carter." Eddie said, moving his bo-staff into two separate pieces.

Carter winked at him, as he pulled off his mask, revealing a much healthier looking Carter, "Good to be back." Carter chuckled. "Now, let's get to work!" Carter chuckled as he twirled his katana's around, "Banzai!"

**(A/N) Yes. Just yes. It's happening. It's finally happening, it's going down. What will happen next, huh? Tell me in the reviews guys! How you liking the story? It's coming up to the closing chapters, what will happen, who's to say? Well, I love you guys. And girls, so much. Seriously, thanks for making this story possible. I'm trying to update as often as possible. But I rescued a dog the other day while I was out running. And so, I've been kind of busy. He's a cute little guy. BUT ANYWAYS! Review my followers, and I shall return!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**

**(PS: Don't forget to check out heartofwind and his stories. Do it people.)**


	19. Friendly Fire

**Failsafe Bunker.**

**[] [] []**

Smoke clouded around the battlefield. Blood, bodies, and weapons littered the ground, it was a war zone...or what was left of one. Carter Roulet cleaned the ends of his katana's across his bare forearms.

"Agents fall back!" Jemima yelled over the intercoms. The Failsafe agents looked up at where Jemima was, and frantically tried to fall back. But between Yilvoxe, and her ice armor, Joey and his blinding light, Roland, Kat, and Hawk with their guns, Eddie, and Collin and their hand to hand combat. And Roulet and his teleporting...it was nearly impossible.

"Guys on me!" Carter yelled, as he cracked his neck, and slowly paced his way over to the entrance of the bunker. He sliced through the bullets with his two katana's.

Eddie tapped Collin on the shoulder, and quickly noticed that she wasn't looking...one hundred percent... "Hey, are you okay?" Eddie asked.

Collin touched her forehead, swiping away a strand of snow white hair, and looking up at him, "Yes...I'm fine." she lied. Eddie waved Carter and the rest of the team forward, opting to stay behind with Collin.

Roulet nodded, and continued moving forward till he came to the entrance, the large metal doors slammed shut. Blocking the six of them from entering. "Dammit!" Carter swore. He slammed his fist into the metal doors, causing his fingers to break...and then repair themselves. He was damn lucky he had a healing factor.

Yilvoxe attempted to slam through the door with her armored ice fists...but it wouldn't budge. "Sorry boss...this thing is sealed shut."

Joey cracked his knuckles, "I got it." he chuckled, and tried to see if there was any place he could squeeze his light particle body through, but to no avail.

"What do we do now?" Hawk asked. The shock of Carter coming back had worn off, and now everybody, including Carter was focused on the mission.

Kat chuckled, "You boys...giving up so easy." she smiled as she removed a mine from her leather jacket pocket. "I always come prepared." Kat slapped the mine onto the door, and stepped back, firing her pistol at the pressure point, causing the door to implode inward.

"Fuck yeah." Roulet bolted inside, and was shocked at what he saw. The first floor was covered with Failsafe Agents. Guns leveled, and aimed directly at the first person who would enter into the bunker. "Hey guys stay back!" Carter sheathed his katana's, "I got this." he smiled to himself, and then cracked his knuckles.

"Contact open fi-" the Failsafe agent tried to yell, but was silenced by Carter's hands snapping his neck in half. What came next was guttural screams, and cries for help. Blood soaked the walls, and bullets exploded from their chambers.

"Do you think he's enjoying himself?" Rolland asked. His hands checked the magazine to his assault rifle.

"No, no, no, please, p-" A Failsafe Agents decapitated head flew out of the exploded door, and out into the battlefield.

"I'm gonna say yes..." Kat replied, as she looked at the rolling head. "Hey Roulet...is the coast clear?" she asked.

Carter popped his head out, and wiped the blood from his face, "Yeah, first floor is clear." Carter motioned them inside, and then noticed that Eddie and Collin still weren't present. "You guys go in...recover what you can."

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, as Carter was leaving the room.

Carter hurried his pace, and then glanced over his shoulder to look at Joey, "Just go, I'll be right behind you."

Joey nodded, and went back to the team. "Whoa." he heard Hawk whistle, "Joey did you see this?" Hawk asked.

Joey looked at the mass amount of bodies, and bloodied walls, "Holy shit...you'd think we were in a horror movie at the sight of this." Joey swallowed.

Roulet hurried over to Eddie, and Collin, "Are you okay?" he asked, as Eddie limped forward, Collins arm draped across his shoulder.

"I dunno what's wrong with her..." Eddie said, his voice manic, and fearful. "She's slipping in and out of consciousness."

Collin's eyes were droopy, and were barely able to stay open as she limped forward. She was still in her Envy form, so her whiskers were still present. But they were slowly disappearing...she was reverting back to herself...or so they thought.

"You get Collin to a safe place..." Roulet said. Eddie immediately looked up at him, his face shocked, and slightly offended.

"Wait...Carter...I can help!" Eddie yelled, "I'm not just gonna leave you...You just came back!" Eddie shook his head, "No, no, I can't do that."

Roulet put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "I couldn't handle losing you both..." Roulet said, "Get to safety. You've done all you can."

Eddie looked down at his feet, and sighed, "Don't count us out yet boss..." Eddie persuaded, "Were still capable."

Collins consciousness returned to her, "What's happening?" she mumbled as Eddie was moving her through the battlefield, desperately trying to get her to the inside of the bunker.

"Were in a war!" Eddie yelled, as he slammed his spear down into an oncoming agent, "Just stay awake okay?" Eddie pleaded.

Collins felt as if her chest was on fire, there was a burning sensation...but she didn't know what it was. Her head was spinning, and her breathing was growing quicker.

"Eddie..." she said, feeling her teeth getting sharper, and her claws growing. "Eddie!" she screamed, as her entire body started to morph into all of her forms at once. Roulet watched from a distance.

"Oh shit..." he gasped.

"Collins what's wrong?!" Eddie asked, as she was screaming, and growing taller. Collins body continued to make transformations...ones that put Eddie off.

"Run..." Collins was barely able to whisper to Eddie as she fully morphed into her hidden form...the form that combined all of them together...Wrath. "Run!"

Meanwhile, on the inside of the bunker, second story, Hawk, Kat, Joey, and Yilvoxe had made quick work of the agents, "See anything we can use?" Kat asked, holstering her two pistols.

Hawk scanned the mass amounts of computers, looking for any evidence, or anything they might be able to use in their fight against Failsafe, "Hey guys, I found something."

Joey flew over to where Hawk was, "What is it?" he asked, looking at the computer screen Hawk was typing on.

"It looks like there's some coordinates for Failsafe's base of operations." Hawk said, pointing to the monitor. "If my hypothesis is correct, downloading this file will tell us exactly where Williams is."

Suddenly, Roulet came flying in through the second story window, slamming against the wall. The throw would have killed any normal human being, but not Carter.

"Roulet?" Hawk raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is going on out there?" Hawk asked, as he peeked out of the shattered window.

Roulet stood up with the help of his katana, "Collins has lost control of her forms...she's going berserk right now." Roulet said, "I can distract her momentarily. But keep looking for anything useful...and keep looking for Jemima."

Kat went to say something, but Roulet was already leaping out of the window, "Yeah but Carter what about the...oh never mind." Kat sighed.

"Boyfriend leave too suddenly?" a seductive voice said from the shadows. The sound of glass breaking rang within the four of Roulet's teammates ears.

"Jemima..." Kat snarled as she rushed her blindly. Joey went to stop her, but Kat, being trained by Roulet, was much quicker.

"Hmph." Jemima shrugged, "Your funeral darling."

Collins smashed her fists into the floor, cracking the rough terrain, "Collins calm down, it's me, it's Eddie!" Eddie waved his hands in front of the demon like being. But you couldn't reason with Wrath.

Roulet landed on the ground, studying Collins, "Dammit Collins...I said, I said, if you go into your Wrath form, I'd kill you. Didn't I say that? Reader, don't you remember in one of the beginning Chapters, I said I would kill her if she went into her unstable form? No? I coulda sworn it was chapter six...well the fuck if I know."

Collins blindly swung her fists into Eddie's chest, knocking him back, "What do I do?" Eddie gasped, as he continued to dodge her attacks, and block the ones he could.

Roulet bolted over to Eddie, "Hey pal...how you holding up?" he asked, as he kicked Collins frontal punch, knocking her back a foot or two.

"What the fuck are we gonna do man?!" Eddie yelled, "We can't kill her!" Eddie started to hyperventilate, and sweat profusely. He was already terrified of women, and guns...but he thought he had conquered that.

Collins let out a loud screaming, that could explode any normal human beings ear drums, "Cover your ears!" Roulet yelled, as he withdrew a syringe from his backpack.

"What are you gonna do?" Eddie yelled, as his hands covered his ears. The screaming stopped, and Eddie slapped Collins punch, dodging and blocking.

"I'm gonna put her to sleep!" Roulet yelled, "This is morphine, it's painkiller, but when given in high doses it'll get you high. Obviously, but more importantly, it'll most likely sedate Collins. Sure she looks like a demon, but that doesn't mean she can't be tranquilized."

Eddie nodded, "Do it!" he yelled.

Roulet dashed fro the raging Collins, receiving a large claw to the face, "Shit..." he grunted as he slammed into the gravely terrain.

"Enemy!" Collins screamed as she mounted Roulet and relentlessly clawed at his body. Blood, and organs spewed from Roulet's body.

"Eddie! The syringe!" Roulet muttered, as he desperately tried to fend off the ravenous Collins. Had he no healing factor, he'd be more than dead.

Eddie nodded, and ran for the syringe on the floor, then grabbing it he leapt high into the air, slamming the end of the needle into Collins' neck.

Collins grabbed Eddie, and threw him to the ground "You!" she screamed, as she charged towards him.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Eddie tried to scramble to his feet, but couldn't. He kicked his heels against the ground, pushing himself back on the palms of his hands.

Collins went to strike, with her claws...but her hand slowly changed into a human hand...as did her teeth return normal, then her tail disappeared, and slowly, her charging body transformed into a young frail looking girl. Falling into the lap of Eddie.

Collins panted as Eddie picked her up in his arms, "I'm sorry..." Collins whispered, as Eddie sat down. "I'm sorry."

Roulet stood up, and cracked his neck into place, his torso and stomach started to heal itself, growing his organs, and sealing up. "Great work Eddie, maybe next time be a little bit more quicker..."

Eddie chuckled, as Collins was fast asleep in his arms, "What do I do with her?" Eddie asked Roulet. "I mean, I wanna stay and fight...but I can't..."

Roulet put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "We'll talk about it later." Roulet said gasping for breathe.

"Carter we found Jemima..." Hawk said over the comm.

"And?" Roulet asked.

"And, she's incapacitated." Hawk said to him.

"And?" Roulet shrugged his shoulders.

"And she claims to know where Williams is." Hawk finally answered with something that would satisfy Roulet.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Be up in five." Roulet answered back. "Eddie, you come up. We have a lot to discuss."

**(A/N) So, I know that I as an individual suck...like a lot, I mean it's been awhile, and I greatly apologize. Like I said, I found that dog awhile ago. Then there was a few personal matters over the holidays...some stuff happened, and I wasn't able to address any of my fictions for quite sometime. Please don't hate me. Hope this wets your appetite. I still love you all...I hope you love me still!**

**DantesClover**


	20. Chapter 20 (beta)

**Failsafe Bunker.**

**[] [] []**

The looks that Carter's teammates were giving him was exactly what he had feared. They looked hurt, betrayed, angry. But most of all...confused.

"What do you mean part ways?!" Kat yelled, the tone in her voice was extremely fierce. "Carter we've been with you through thick and thin, and now you want us to just go?" Kat asked in a huff.

Roulet cracked his knuckles, and sighed, "Listen Kat, Collins, Yilvoxe, Eddie, Joey, Hawk, Rolland, all of you." Carter said, "You guys have been an incredible team." Carter paced around the upper room of the bunker.

"But what? Were not good enough now?!" Kat snapped, she seemed to be doing most of the talking. It was probably because she was the most hurt.

"Kat shut up and listen to me!" Carter snapped, "This is bigger than all of you. It's bigger than me. It's something I can't control." Carter explained, "I know what you're all gonna say. Were in it through everything. And I appreciate that, really I do." Carter said, "But I don't want any of you to die. I can't live with your deaths on my conscience."

"You can't possibly think that you can handle Failsafe on your own...do you?" Joey asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't." Carter said. "But what I can't handle is any of you dying." Carter stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Yilvoxe raised her hand, "Can I say something?" she asked. Yilvoxe seemed to shiver when she spoke. Probably because the ice she controlled ran so thick within her body.

"Yeah." Carter said, "Go ahead."

"You say you couldn't live with one of us dying." Yilvoxe pointed out, "But how do you think we would feel...if we could have helped you, and you died?"

Carter raised an eyebrow, "I don't have an answer for that." Carter replied, "But you all have lives to live. Reasons to go on, mine is so simple, and so small." Carter said, "Kill Dr. Williams, that's all I've ever wanted to do. That's the only thing will do."

Kat huffed, "Fuck you." she snarled, "You're stupid!" Kat insulted, "Thinking you can take on all of Failsafe by yourself!" Kat yelled, "Fine, go on, we don't need you! Especially if you don't need us!" Kat screamed. There was a faint tear in her eye as she stormed out of the room.

Carter nodded, a painful sigh came from his lips, "I'm sorry." Carter said, "To all of you." Carter looked up, "You all served me well. You were more than friends, you were all family." Carter said. "But it's time for me to go."

Hawk stared down at his boots from beneath his helmet, "We would gladly do it again." Hawk said to Carter, "You're the kind of person I would follow into any battle, and the kind of person I'd die for."

Eddie removed his cat like mask, "You helped me conquer my fears." Eddie smirked, "I'm forever in your debt.

Rolland shrugged, "It was fun." Rolland chuckled, "Fun killing people, fun serving you. And that's all I ever wanted when I decided to join you." Rolland smirked.

"I forgive you." Joey spoke up, "For my father...for Sielen. I know it wasn't your fault. I know...it was a long time ago." Joey said, "And if this is goodbye, I'm glad I got to meet you."

Yilvoxe perked up, "As am I." she smiled, "Thanks for taking in a silly alien girl like me." she smiled, "Not many people would have done that."

Collins, who was very tired, and almost unconscious, didn't say much. But that didn't bother Carter, not at all. "If I find out what happened to me...if I kill Williams, I'll send you all a post card." Carter chuckled. As did the rest of the team. "Now get out of here." Carter waved, "Before I make you give up your lives for me."

The team smiled, as one by one they exited the large bunker. Carter stared at Jemima, who was handcuffed, and tied to a chair. "Looks like it's just you and me."

**(A/N) Hey ya'll. This Chapter is extremely short for one of two reasons, the first is this kind of a practice chapter. I want to see your guys' reaction. And how you like the leave. If you enjoy this chapter, I will most likely reupload it, but add more to it. The second reason is because this was my plan all along, but after further analysis of the story. I wasn't sure how well it would be received. PS: I got a new desktop recently, and have yet to set it up. I uploaded this from a friends house, on his computer. So anyways, that's all folks. I love you guys and gals. Thanks to those still reading. I promise it will be worth it...hopefully. In the meantime let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
